Cuidare De Ti
by littlelealamb
Summary: Rachel Berry una agente del NYPD mediocre, que se vera obligada a aceptar una mision no muy ¿agradable? :D Faberry...
1. Guardespaldas ¿Yo?

**Shay Mitchell – Jane.**

**Phoebe Tonkin – Karen. **

**Ashley Benson – Chelsea.**

**Pensamientos en cursiva.**

**Descargo responsabilidades, los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para hacer volar la imaginación y otras cosas también (ok me fui por otro lado jaja ;-)), pero la historia si es mía…**

* * *

El despertador comenzaba a sonar, haciéndole entender a Rachel que era momento de despertarse, perezosamente hacia el intento de callar el aparato, después del tercer intento lo logro. Sin ni siquiera darse cuenta se durmió nuevamente 30 minutos después comenzó a abrir sus ojos a desperezarse y se dio la vuelta para mirar su despertador.

R: ¡Por Dios!, Sue me va a matar.-se levantaba desesperada al baño, diez minutos salía nuevamente, torpemente se colocaba el traje y corría a la cocina encontrándose con su compañera de piso.

R: Bueno días Jane.

J: Nuevamente tarde.-le ofrecía una taza de café.

R:¿Por qué no me fuiste a despertar?.-le recriminaba.

J: Lo hice, pero no me hiciste caso.-se encogió de hombros.

R: Sue me va a matar, es como la millonésima vez que voy a llegar tarde.-tomaba rápidamente el café.

J: Seguro Karen te cubrirá la espalda.-espetaba divertida.

R: No es chistoso.

J: Pero si no estoy bromeando, las dos sabemos que te quiere recuperar.

R: Pues eso no sucederá, ahora si me voy.-le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo a su trabajo.

-Otra vez llegando tarde Berry.-escucho como alguien le hablaba, apenas cruzo la puerta del NYPD.

R: Deja de fastidiar Hudson.

F: Si sigues así, lo más probable es que te den de baja.-se burlaba – No, de seguro la Capitán Sylvester ya te dio de baja, mucho más después de la estupidez que hiciste en la misión de la semana pasada.

R: Que te den.-lo miro con desprecio y se fue a la oficina de la capitán.

-Rachel.-nuevamente escucho que alguien la llamaba la que faltaba pensó la morena.

R: Karen.

K: ¿Vas a la oficina de Sue?.

R: Sí.

K: Le dije que habías ido al medico, por eso no llegabas todavía.

R: No era necesario.-evitaba mirarla.

K: Haría cualquier cosa por ti Rach.-comenzaba a acercarse a ella.

R: Si como sea, Sue me espera.-se alejó de la chica y camino rápidamente a la oficina de la mujer.

R: Buenos días Capitán Sylvester.

Su: Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, si es Berry ¿estás son hora de llegar?.

R: No es que… es que, estaba en el medico.-siguió con la mentira de Karen.

Su: Si, eso dijo la agente Heidfeld, siempre esta cubriéndote la espalda.

R: Pero es la verdad.

Su: Ahí Berry no me vengas con excusa, se muy bien que no fuiste al medico.-la apuntaba con una pata de sus lentes - Llegas tarde porq eres una perezosa, me decepcionas, sabes no puedo creer dejes por el piso el apellido de tu abuelo y el de tu padre, dos de los mejores agentes que ha tenido este departamento, de seguro se han de estar revolcando en sus tumbas.

R: De verdad que lo siento Sue, no volverá a pasar.

Su: Por supuesto que no volverá a pasar, desde hoy quedas fuera de este departamento.

R: ¿Qué? no me puede hacer esto.-estaba desesperada.

Su: Claro que puedo, ¿crees qué voy a dejar que sigas aquí después de la estupidez qué cometiste la semana pasada?.

R: Fue un accidente.-se defendió.

Su: ¿Un accidente?, no me hagas reír, casi nos echas a perder el caso "La vieja Fela".

R: Ese pobre animal no merecía morir.

Su: Pues que me importa a mi si es un pobre animal, lo único que sé que por tus sentimientos de heroína, casi pierdo mi trabajo.

R: En serio Sue...

Su: Capitán Sue para ti.

R: Capitán Sue, usted no me puede sacar, este trabajo es… es mi vida.-suplicaba - Estoy dispuesta hacer lo que sea, vendré mas temprano si es posible, antes que usted, pero no me bote por favor.

Su: ¿Lo qué sea?.

R: Lo que sea.-dijo no muy convencida.

Su: Bien, creo que tengo una "misión para ti".

R: ¿En serio?.-estaba emocionada.

Su: Si, para que veas que te aprecio.-le extendió un carpeta a la morena.

R: ¿Quinn Fabray?.-miro a la mujer confundida.

Su: Si, serás su guardaespaldas.

R: ¿Qué? no, claro que no lo hare.

Su: Por supuesto que lo harás.

R: ¿No habrá otra cosa?, yo no seré guardaespaldas de nadie.

Su: No, eso es lo único que te puedo ofrecer.

R: Pero, ¿ya vio su perfil?.-comenzó a leer las hojas - Niña de Papi, Engreída, Caprichosa, se cree el centro del universo, ha tenido miles de guardaespaldas y estos han renunciado al día siguiente ¿cree usted que yo aguantare a alguien como ella?.

Su: Pues eso dependerá de ti, si no tomas este trabajo, no me quedara mas remedio que darte de baja.

R: Me esta diciendo...

Su: Si Berry, es tu decisión, o tomas el trabajo o te vas, es la ultima oportunidad que te doy.-la morena comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro.

_'La liaste Rachel, si no aceptas cuidar a la riquilla esa te vas ¿Que hago? ¿Que hago?, Sue se ve decidida, quien me manda a llegar tarde._

Su: Sigo esperando Berry, no tengo todo el día.

R: suspiro resignada - Esta bien, acepto.

Su: Has tomado la mejor decisión, pero te informo a la primera metida de pata o queja que me den de ti, te vas.

R: No te preocupes Sue.-la mujer la miro - Capitán Sue.-se corrigió - No tendrá ninguna queja.

Su: Me parece bien, comienzas desde el lunes, ahí en la carpeta encontraras toda la información que necesitas de la Srta. Fabray, procura llegar temprano, si eso es todo te puedes ir.

R: Lo hare.-la morena salió y se arrimó a una de las paredes, ahora tenia que hacer de guardaespaldas, de seguro su abuelo y su padre estarían decepcionados de ella.

K: ¿Estás bien?.

R: Sí.-mintió no quería hablar con la chica.

K: Rachel...

R: No quiero hablar contigo Karen.-empezó alejarse de la muchacha.

K: ¿Cuándo podremos?.-la cogió del brazo.

R: Nunca.- se soltó del agarre y se termino de alejar, se fue a una de las oficinas y comenzó a leer toda la información.

_'Bueno Rachel a empaparte de la riquilla, a primera vista es hermosa, lo único malo es que es una egocéntrica, como odio a la gente así, pero bueno tendré que aguantarla, a ver dirección, numero de teléfono si todo esta aquí, lo único que queda es prepárame mentalmente._

El día para la morena siguió normal, uno que otro contratiempo con Karen y Finn pero no paso a mayores, siguió buscando información de su nueva "misión" hasta que se le hizo la hora de irse a su departamento.

R: ¡Llegue!.-exclamo tirándose a uno de los sofás.

-Hola Rachel.-escucho como una tímida voz la saludaba, saliendo de la cocina.

R: ¿Chelsea? no sabia que estabas aquí.-vio como la muchacha se sentaba a un lado de ella.

Ch: Jane me invito.- se sonrojo - ¿No te molesta verdad?.

R: Claro que no, eres la novia de mi mejor amiga, así que eres bienvenida.

Ch: Gracias.

R: ¿Y Jane?.

Ch: Salió a comprar para la cena.

R: Bien, yo me voy a dar una ducha, quedas en tu casa.-la rubia asintió y la morena se levanto rumbo a su cuarto.

J: Veo que ya estas aquí.-dijo apenas vio entrar a la morena a la cocina.

R: Lamento si arruine su noche.-miro de manera insinuante a Jane y Chelsea.

J: No empieces, además yo si tengo fiesta no como otras.-ahora ella se burlaba.

R: Si… si como sea, ¿qué es de comer? tengo hambre.- se sentó en la encimera.

J: Carne para nosotras.-miro a su novia - Monte para ti.

R: Genial, aunq sigo pensando deberían hacerse vegetarianas, es el mejor estilo de vida que pueden llevar.

J: Sigue intentando otro día, esta noche mi novia y yo comeremos carne.

R: Chelsea no piensa igual a ti.

J: Mi amor, podrías decirle que te encanta la carne.

Ch: Lo siento Rach, me gusta la carne.

R: Ustedes de lo pierden.

J: Si… si ve siguiendo a la mesa.

J: Entonces, ¿ahora eres guardaespaldas?.-se reía ya las tres estaban en la mesa.

R: No le veo la gracia.

J: Solo a ti te pueden pasar ese tipo de cosas, bueno eres perezosa y llegas siempre tarde al trabajo, no es para menos que terminaras así.-seguía burlándose.

Ch: Jane.-le recrimino y la asiática se callo.

R: Dominada.

J: Pues a mi encanta ser dominada, a diferencia de ti que eres una...

Ch: Jane, es suficiente.-la hizo callar, se dio cuenta que la morena había bajado su cabeza tristemente

J: Lo siento Rach.-se disculpo.

R: No esta bien, tarde o temprano tendré que superarlo.-sonrió.

J: Bien, ahora cuéntanos de tu nueva "misión".

R: Se llama Quinn Fabray...


	2. Quinn

**Gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Pensamientos en cursiva.**

**Descargo responsabilidades, los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para hacer volar la imaginación y otras cosas también (ok me fui por otro lado jaja ;-)), pero la historia si es mía…**

* * *

Quinn caminaba en dirección a la oficina de su padre, Russel Fabray, era dueño de uno de los periódicos mas importantes de New York, muchas miradas se ganaba de las personas que trabajaban para su padre, deseo, admiración, podía ver en sus ojos, en las expresiones de sus rostros, pero eso a ella no le importaba, simplemente los miraba por encima de su hombro haciéndoles entender que no valían nada.

-Buenos días Srta. Fabray.-la saludo la asistente de su padre, pero ella ni siquiera la miro, simplemente entro a la oficina.

Q: ¿Para qué me mandaste a llamar?.-se sentó en una de las sillas en forma aburrida.

Ru: Buenos días hija, me alegra que estés aquí.

Q: ¿No me abras llamado para pedirme que venga a trabajar en el periódico?, porque pierdes tu tiempo, sabes que no lo hare.

Ru: Claro que no hija.

Q: ¿Entonces para qué?.

Ru: Bueno, ¿quería saber cómo estás?, ¿si necesitas algo?.

Q: Sí, necesito que transfieras más dinero a mi cuenta, tengo que hacer unas compras.

Ru: Bien, le pediré a Megan que lo haga más tarde.

Q: Genial, ahora si solo era eso me voy.-comenzaba a levantarse.

Ru: No te vayas Quinn, todavía necesito decirte algo.

Q: Que sea rápido, no tengo todo el día.

Ru: Ya tienes un nuevo guardaespaldas.

Q: ¿Qué?, te dije que no era necesario, no quiero otro pingüino fregándome la vida.

Ru: Quinn es por tu bien, sabes que no puedes salir sola y mucho menos después de lo que paso.

Q: Pues no me interesa, no quiero a nadie metiéndose en mi vida.

Ru: Pues eso no lo decides tú, sabes que te amo y no hago esto para molestarte, simplemente quiero estar seguro de que puedes salir a la calle, sin ningún tipo de problema.

Q: Pues yo no necesito a ningún guardaespaldas.-estaba enojada.

Ru: Ya esta decidido Quinn, el lunes comienza su trabajo y solo espero que esta vez no hagas nada para que renuncie.

Q: Eso lo veremos.-le dio una ultima mirada a su padre y se fue dando un portazo.

-Hola Quinn, yo bien gracias puedes pasar.-dijo una morena, apenas abrió la puerta de su apartamento.

Q: Deja la ironía Santana, quieres.-entro de golpe.

S: Vaya, que genio, que paso ahora ¿Tu tarjeta de crédito se quedo sin fondo?.

Q: Tu como siempre tan graciosa.-se sentó en uno de los muebles.

S: Si ya me conoces.-sonrió - No es que no me guste que vengas, ¿Pero qué haces aquí?.

Q: Pelee con mi papa.

S: ¿No te quiso dar más dinero?.

Q: Contigo no se puede hablar.-se levanto molesta.

S: Ya Q, no te enfades si, siéntate.-la sentó nuevamente y ella lo hizo a su lado - ¿Qué paso ahora?.

Q: Mi lindo padre me consiguió un nuevo guardaespaldas.-hizo una mueca de fastidio.

S: Ah era eso, sabes que es por tu bien.

Q: Tú también.-la miro molesta.

S: Pero es que es la verdad Quinn, necesitas a alguien que este contigo todo el tiempo, después de lo que paso.

Q: Yo no necesito a nadie que cuide de mí, estoy hostigada de la mierda de vida que tengo.

S: ¿Mierda de vida? ¿Hablas en serio Quinn?, Porq tu no tienes ninguna mierda de vida, tienes todo lo que quieres, no trabajas, tu padre te mantiene, te pasas de fiesta en fiesta, de tienda en tienda, no sé de que te quejas, él lo único que quiere es tu seguridad, no quiere que te pase nada malo.- la rubia se quedo callada, no tenia como refutar lo dicho por su amiga.

Q: Me voy.-comenzó a levantarse.

S: Quinn no te pongas histérica, si.-la abrazo - Y no le hagas la vida imposible a ese pobre hombre, solo va hacer su trabajo.

Q: Si claro, me saludas a Britt.

S: Lo haré, vete con cuidado.-la rubia asintió salió del departamento, rumbo al ascensor y se metió a él pensando.

_'Ningún maldito guardaespaldas me va a venir a fregar la vida, no sabe lo que le espera._

- Buenas noches Srta. Quinn.-la saludo la chica de servicio, apenas entro a la mansión Fabray

Q: Hola Delilah.

De: ¿Va a comer algo?.

Q: No, prepárame el jacuzzi.

De: Si señorita.-se fue dejando sola a la rubia, esta saco su teléfono y comenzó a marcar un numero.

Q: Julián, ¿crees qué puedes venir esta noche?.-hablaba de manera sugerente - Si en mi casa, ya sabes, para pasarla bien, ok te espero.

Se fue a su cuarto, tomo un baño perfumado, una hora después ya estaba lista esperando a su amante de varias noches.

De: Srta. Quinn, el joven Julián acababa de llegar.-escucho como la mujer le hablaba al otro lado de la puerta.

Q: Dile que suba.- al minuto escucho que tocaban su puerta.

Q: Entra, te estaba esperando.-le dijo de manera sensual con un Baby Doll rojo muy sugerente.

Ju (Jesse Metcalfe): Lo se preciosa.-termino de decir el muchacho y se abalanzo a la rubia, no falto mucho y ambos estaban en la cama desnudos, teniendo sexo duro, como les gustaba, al fin al cabo era solo sexo, no tenían ningún tipo de relación, minutos después cayeron rendidos y el chico fue el primero en dormirse, mientras la rubia lo miraba.

_'Tu vida es una mierda Quinn, tienes todo, eres hermosa, puedes tirarte a cuanto hombre se te ponga al frente, pero a la vez no tienes nada._

Se levanto de la cama, cubrió su cuerpo con la camisa de su amante, se acercó a su cómoda, se sentó en la silla y se miro al espejo.

Q: ¿Qué paso contigo Quinn?.-se pregunto y cogió una foto que tenia pegada en su espejo - Todo seria diferente si estuvieras aquí.-se le empezaban a salir unas lagrimas, mientras miraba la foto de una rubia muy bonita, de unos cuarenta años - Te extraño.- se abrazó a la foto.

-Vuelve a la cama.-escucho como su amante le pedía, se limpio las lagrimas, no permitiría que nadie la viera llorar, se quito la camisa y de nuevo se entrego al placer que le ofrecía el hombre, que estaba esta noche en su cama...


	3. Lavame el auto

**Gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Pensamientos en cursiva.**

**Descargo responsabilidades, los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para hacer volar la imaginación y otras cosas también (ok me fui por otro lado jaja ;-)), pero la historia si es mía…**

* * *

El "gran" día lunes había llegado...

R: Bien Rachel, hoy es el día.-tomo aire, mientras estaba en su auto afuera de la mansión Fabray.

-Buenos días señorita, ¿en que le puedo ayudar?.-la saludo el guardia.

R: Soy Rachel Berry, Agente del Departamento de Policía de New York.-le enseño su placa - Soy la nueva guardaespaldas de la Srta. Fabray.

Gu: ¿Guardaespaldas?.- la miro sorprendido y después de echo a reír.

R: Si, ¿algún problema?.-lo miro seriamente.

Gu: No… no señorita pase.-apretó el botón que habría la gran puerta de la entrada.

R: Machista.-prendió de nuevo su automóvil y se adentro por el camino que la llevaba, directamente a la puerta de la casa.

R: Vaya, de aquí se ve mas bonita.-contemplaba la gran mansión - Si que deben tener dinero.-se acomodó la corbata y fue a tocar el timbre, espero un minuto hasta que una mujer le abrió.

R: Buenos días.-sañudo.

-Buenos días ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?.-le pregunto la mujer.

R: Soy Rachel Berry, Agente del Departamento de Policía de New York, soy la nueva guardaespaldas de la Srta. Fabray.

-A es usted, soy Delilah, la ama de llaves.-le tendió la mano y la morena se la acepto – Pase, la Srta. Fabray la esta esperando.-las dos entraron a la casa.

_'Repito, esta gente debe estar podrida en plata, si por afuera era bonita por dentro es hermosa._

De: Srta. Berry ¿me está escuchando?.

R: Eh… si, ¿qué me decía?.-había quedado impresionada por lo lujosa que era la casa.

De: ¿Qué si gusta tomar algo mientras voy a llamar a la Srta. Fabray?.

R: No… no gracias, así estoy bien.-seguía mirando la casa.

De: Bien, voy a llamar a la Srta. Fabray.-la morena asintió.

Q: ¿Dónde se supone que esta mi nuevo perro faldero?.-escucho la morena, como alguien hablaba mientras bajaba la escaleras, se dio la vuelta y la vio ahí estaba en todo su esplendor Quinn Fabray.

_'Por Dios que mujer, que cuerpo, que piernas, ¿estoy soñando?, claro que no, a ver si me pellizco Ouch eso me dolió, definitivamente no estoy soñando, ese vestido negro le queda espectacular ¿Qué? Rachel ¿Qué haces? Concéntrate, recuerda eres su guardaespaldas y es una niña de papi, que te cae mal._

Q: ¿Dónde esta mi nuevo perro?.-volvió a preguntar la rubia, llegando a la altura de la morena.

R: Mucho gusto, Rachel Berry.-se acercó a la chica y le tendió la mano.

Q: ¿Y tu quién eres?.-la miro con desprecio y ni siquiera le dio la mano.

R: Rachel Berry.-bajo su mano.

Q: No me interesa tu nombre, quiero saber ¿Qué haces en mi casa?.-le dijo con aires de superioridad.

R: Soy su nuevo guardaespaldas.

Q: ¿Qué? ¿Esto es una broma?.- se empezó a reír.

R: ¿Qué es chistoso?.-frunció el ceño

Q: ¿Mi nuevo guardaespaldas? ¿De verdad? ¿Papá se volvió loco?.- se reía mas duro - ¿Se te perdió Blanca Nieves?.

R: ¿Blanca Nieves?.-no entendía nada.

Q: Sí pues, eres uno de sus enanos.-la miro de arriba abajo burlándose de su altura.

R: Ya Goliat.-le echo con sorna.

Q: Cuidadito como me hablas Terry.- le dijo con aires de superioridad.

R: Mi apellido es Berry.-no se quedo atrás.

Q: A mí que me importa tu apellido.- la encaro- Si me vuelves a contestar, tu superior recibirá una queja de mi parte.

La morena apretó sus dientes, quería decirle de todo a la niñita esta, pero recordó las palabras de Sue.

_'A la primera metida de pata o queja que me den de ti, te vas._

R: Lo siento Srta. Fabray, no volverá a pasar.

Q: Así me gusta Perry.

R: Berry.

Q: Como sea, bueno dejemos de formalidades, así que empiezas por lavarme el carro.

R: ¿Qué?, disculpe Srta. Fabray pero yo soy su guardaespaldas, no su sirvienta.

Q: Eso no lo decides tú si no yo, para eso te pago ¿no?, así que haces lo que te digo, o tu jefe se enterara que eres una insolente.

_'Maldita rubia, ¿que se cree?, la mato porq la mato, Dios si estas allá arriba, dame paciencia, no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida en una cárcel, soy muy joven todavía._

Q: ¿Vas hacer lo que te digo? o ¿te vas a quedar parada ahí todo el día?.

R: Esta bien Srta. Fabray, pero no tengo ropa cómoda para hacer lo que me pide.-se miro el traje de guardaespaldas.

Q: Si pareces un pingüino enano.-la morena rodo los ojos - Delilah Delilah.-empezó a llamar a la ama de llaves.

De: Diga Srta. Quinn.

Q: Consíguele algo de ropa a Kerry.

R: Berry.

Q: Kerry, ¿a quién mierda le importa tu apellido?.-la miro molesta - Como te decía Delilah, consíguele algo de ropa a Cerry.-la morena volvió a rodar los ojos - Me va a lavar el carro.-la ama de llaves miro a la morena y esta solo se encogió de hombros.

De: Venga conmigo Srta. Berry.-le pidió a la morena y esta se fue tras ella.

_'Pobre muchacha no sabe lo que la espera, la Srta. Quinn le hará la vida imposible, como lo ha echo con sus antiguos guardaespaldas, vamos a ver cuanto dura._

De: Esto le quedara bien.-le dio una muda de ropa que consistía, en un short de tela negra y una blusa blanca de tirantes.

R: Gracias.- le sonrió a la mujer - Me puede decir donde me puedo cambiar.

De: Claro, puede usar el baño de los empleados, sígame.-la mujer empezó a caminar y llegaron a un pasillo que daba a la cocina - Es aquí.-le señalo la puerta la morena asintió y entro a cambiarse, unos minutos después la morena ya estaba lista, le pidió a la ama de llaves que la llevara hasta donde estaba el carro de la riquilla.

_'Dios un Ferrari negro, un BMW rojo, un Mercedes Benz blanco, pero si dijo que era solo un carro, no pensara que se los lave todos o ¿si?, ¿Qué hace allí sentada? ¿Pensara vigilarme?. _

Q: Que esperas para comenzar Jerry.-le decía mientras estaba sentada en una silla, a unos metros de ella, con un parasol, una limonada y unas gafas de sol negras.

_'Insisto Dios dame paciencia, por lo menos que se aprenda mi apellido, por favor._

La morena comenzó con el Ferrari, primero con la manguera lo mojo y con una esponja empezó a lavarlo.

_'Vaya la enana no esta nada mal, que piernas y con ese cuerpo tan pequeño, por Dios que sexi se ve toda mojada Espera, ¿Qué diablos piensas Fabray? a ti no te gustan las mujeres, pero es que Ferry no esta nada mal._

R: Srta. Fabray ya termine.-estaba parada delante de ella y la rubia no le hacia caso – Srta. Fabray.

Q: ¿Qué quieres Merry?.-salía del trance en el que estaba.

_'¿En que momento me quede pensando en la enana esta?, ¿se abra dado cuenta?._

R: Ya termine de lavar los carros.- le señalaba los autos.

Q: Sí, pues habrá que ver si pasan la prueba.-se levanto se dirigió a los carros y comenzó a pasarle la mano

_'Vaya, de verdad que ha echo un buen trabajo y ni siquiera se ve cansada, al parecer mi plan de hoy no dará sus frutos, demonios tendré que aumentar el esfuerzo físico, esta enana no podrá conmigo._

Q: Bien, haz echo un buen trabajo.-la morena sonrió - Así que ve a cambiarte, todavía tienes trabajo.

R: Si Srta. Fabray.-comenzó alejarse ante la atenta mirada de la rubia.

De: ¿Paso la prueba?.-escucho como una voz a su lado le decía.

Q: ¿De qué hablas Delilah?.-miro a la ama de llaves.

De: De la Srta. Berry, a estas alturas ya estaría hostigada, pero al parecer sigue en pies.-le dio una sonrisa y se alejó de la rubia.

Q: No por mucho...


	4. Centro comercial

**Gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Pensamientos en cursiva.**

**Descargo responsabilidades, los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para hacer volar la imaginación y otras cosas también (ok me fui por otro lado jaja ;-)), pero la historia si es mía…**

* * *

R: ¿Qué lugar es este?.-preguntaba la morena estacionadas en el BMW de la rubia, frente a un gran edificio.

Q: Un centro comercial, ¿eres ciega?.

R: Pues nunca lo había visto.-arrugo su nariz.

Q: Claro que no lo habías visto, solo es para gente importante, si me entiendes ¿no?.-la miro de arriba abajo.

R: Si Srta. Fabray.

_'Quien me manda a mi a aceptar este puto trabajo._

Q: ¿Qué esperas para bajar Terry?.

R: Eh si… si ya voy.-se saco el cinturón y se bajo rápidamente.

_'En que momento se bajo la riquilla esta_.

Comenzaron a caminar a la entrada.

-Buenos días Srta. Fabray.-la saludo el guardia.

Q: Hola lindo.-le guiño un ojo.

Gu: Veo que tiene una nueva mascota.-miro a la morena.

_'Mascota su madre, que se cree este guardia de medio pelo, cálmate Rachel._

Q: Si un enano.-nuevamente se burlo de la estatura de la morena.

Gu: Usted siempre tan graciosa y hermosa.-la piropeo.

R: Amargada.-susurro la morena.

Q: ¿Dijistes algo Perry?.-la miro molesta.

R: No… no, que la mañana esta hermosa.

_'Mierda… mierda, ¿me habrá escuchado?._

Q: Si como sea, entremos ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.-nuevamente le guiño un ojo al hombre, que gustoso asintió, le abrió la puerta para que pasara y cuando fue el turno de la morena, soltó la puerta y morena se dio de lleno contra la puerta, cayéndose para atrás.

R: Pero que mierda, ¿estás loco?.-le recrimino tratando de pararse.

Gu: Lo siento Perry, lo que la Reina pide, eso se hace,

_'Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, claro la maldita se lo ordeno, que me lleven los demonios._

R: Si claro la Reina de Inglaterra.-ironizo - Por cierto mi apellido es Berry.-hizo a un lado al hombre y se adentro al centro comercial.

_'Donde se metió la riquilla esa mmm… a ver allá esta ¿que hace con esas viejitas?._

Q: ¿Qué pasó Jerry? ¿Te diste con la puerta por boca abierta?.-se reía de ella al igual que las mujeres mayores.

R: Si Srta. Fabray.-puso su mejor sonrisa fingida.

_'Que le den, que le den_

Q: Señoras les presento a Kerry, mi nueva empleada.-la presento ante las mujeres.

V1: Pero que linda.-le agarro los cachetes.

V2: Es tan chiquita.-le alborotaba el pelo.

V3: Tu nariz es muy grande.-le zarandeaba la nariz.

_'¿Pero que les pasa a estas viejas?, suéltenme… suéltenme._

Q: Si, la traje exportada de Irlanda.-dijo muy orgullosa.

_'Que habrá querido decir con eso de exportada de Irlanda, espera, ¿de allá no es el mito de los duendes?, que maldita la odio la odio._

Q: Bien yo creo que me voy.-se acercó a todas las mujeres y se despidió de cada una con un beso y un abrazo.

V1, 2,3: Cuídate Quinnie.-se despidieron las tres de ella y se fueron.

R: Quinnie.-susurro burlándose.

Q: ¿De qué te ríes?.

R: De nada, lo hago porq soy feliz.-sonrió y la rubia rodo los ojos.

Q: Bien ¿qué esperas?, sígueme.-comenzó a caminar con la morena detrás de ella, vio que las viejitas que antes la habían saludado estaban paradas a unos metros de ella, así que se le ocurrió una idea.

_'Esto será divertido._

_'Vaya la riquilla tiene un lindo trasero, ese jean le queda espectacular, Rachel quítate esos pensamiento de la cabeza, recuerda la odias._

Q: Bien Quinn, aquí vamos.-espero que la morena caminara un poquito mas rápido y cuando ella estuvo a la altura de las viejitas, le agarro el trasero a una de ellas y salió disparada, dejando a la morena atrás de las señoras mayores

V1: ¿Qué te pasa insolente?.-le pego con su cartera.

R: ¿Qué le pasa Sra.? ¿Está loca?.-intentaba defenderse.

V1: Me acabas de coger el trasero.-le recrimino dándole otro golpe con su cartera.

R: Pero yo no he echo nada.

_'¿Qué le pasa a esta vieja?, espera, de que se ríe la riquilla, ¿no me diga que ella, ¿Dios la voy a matar._

V2: Pervertida.-le dijo esta.

V3: Acosadora.-también le dijo la otra y las tres le cayeron a cartera limpia.

R: Señoras esperen, yo… no echo nada, no me golpeen.-intentaba huir de las carteras.

Q: ¿Qué pasa aquí?.-pregunto la rubia llegando al lugar lo mas seria que pudo.

V1: Quinnie, tu empleada me toco el trasero.-se quejo.

Q: ¡Por Dios Cerry!, ¿qué haz hecho?, no creí que fueras así.-se hizo la ofendida.

R: Pero yo no he echo nada.-se defendió.

V2, 3: Le tocaste el trasero, nosotras te vimos.-dijeron a la vez.

_'Pero que viejas mentirosas, si ni siquiera vieron nada._

Q: Vaya Merry no puedo creer que seas una pervertida y mucho menos que te gustara acosar a mujeres mayores.-le recrimino "seriamente"

R: Pero yo...

Q: Nada Terry, discúlpate con las Señoras.-le pidió.

_'Por mi que les den a las viejas estas, pero si no lo hago de seguro se quejara con Sue y esta me botara, demonios._

R: Lo siento mucho Señoras, no volverá a pasar.-agacho su cabeza del coraje que tenia.

V1: Disculpas aceptadas niña, pero creo que tienes que quitarte esa mañas.-la miro feo.

R: Si Señora.-dijo de mala gana y vio con la rubia trataba de controlar su risa.

V1: Bien Quinnie, nosotras nos vamos.-nuevamente se comenzaron a despedir de la rubia.

V2: Quinnie, creo que tienes que ver a quien contratas antes de darle trabajo.-miro de arriba a bajo a la morena.

V3: Si Quinnie, ella tiene razón.

Q: Lo tendré en cuenta.-termino de despedirse de las mujeres y comenzó a caminar - Que esperas para caminar pervertida.

R: La odio, la odio.-comenzó a seguir a la rubia y entraron a una de las tiendas.

Q: Quiero esto.-colocaba las prendas sobre los brazos de la morena Esto… esto… esto, también esto.-seguía y la morena ya mismo ni el cuerpo se le veía.

_'¿Esta loca? Que cree que soy, ¿una carretilla? ¿Se pensara probar todo esto?._

Q: Camina Kerry, necesito llegar a los vestidores.

_'Dios no creo que llegue, toda esta ropa pesa, de verdad que ahora si camino como un pingüino._

Q: Muévete Cerry.-la apurada desde la puerta de uno de los vestidores - Pon todo ahí adentro.-le señalo el vestidor y la morena como pudo se metió dentro de él y dejo toda la ropa.

_'Al fin, creí que iba a morir aplastada._

Q: Ahora sale, necesito probarme toda esa ropa.-la morena salió y ella se metió en el cerrando la puerta.

_'Bien Rachel lindo trabajo te buscaste, maldita Sue, sé que soy perezosa y que siempre llego tarde pero no es mi culpa, no era necesario que me mandara con la riquilla esta, que es como una tortura china, Dios mio esa es Fabray esa falda le luce espectacular, que piernas, oh no rectifico, ese vestido rojo que se esta probando le queda mucho mejor, resalta todas sus curvas, límpiate la boca te chorrea la baba que mujer y yo que creí que lo había visto todo, que equivocada que estaba, si no fuera tan odiosa seria la mujer perfecta._

Q: Terry te estoy hablando.-le pasaba una mano por la cara de la morena - BERRY.- le grito.

R: ¿Qué?.-pregunto asustada.

_'Espera ¿me dijo Berry?, ¿al fin se aprendió mi apellido?._

Q: Pues que te estoy hablando Merry y no me haces caso.-puso sus manos en su cintura.

_'No cantes victoria Rachel._

R: Si… si ¿qué decía?.

Q: Que vayas a ver la ropa, la que esta del lado derecho es la que me llevare y la del izquierdo no, esa tienes ponerla del lugar donde la cogí.

R: Pero si no sé de que lugar las saco.

Q: No es mi problema, la pones en su lugar entendido.-se puso borde.

R: Si Srta. Fabray.

Q: Bien anda hacer lo que te pedí, yo te espero en la caja.-se alejó de la morena.

_'No es mi problema, tu haces lo que te digo si… si como no cree que porq tiene plata puede hacer lo que le de la gana._

Q: ¿Por qué demoraste tanto?.-le recrimino molesta al lado de la caja.

R: Estaba poniendo la ropa en su lugar, como usted me lo pidió y eso me llevo tiempo.

Q: Si como sea, pon allí la ropa para que la arreglen.-la morena lo hizo se alejó de la rubia y comenzó a mirar los relojes que estaban en una de las vitrinas.

Q: Jerry ven.-escucho como la llamaba y de mala gana se acercó.

R: Dígame Srta. Fabray.

Q: Necesito que lleves las bolsas.-le señalo todas las bolsa que estaban encima de una mesa.

R: ¿Todas?.-le pregunto eran como 30 bolsas, como pensaba la rubia que las llevaría.

Q: Si todas ¿algún problema.-la miro desafiante.

R: No… no hay ninguno.-de mala gana se acercó a cogerlas.

Q: Espera Cerry.-la detuvo y le dio un abrazo, que dejo sorprendida a la morena.

_'¿Qué hace? ¿Está loca?, ¿Se fumo algo?._

Q: Gracias por acompañarme.-le sonrió - Te espero a la salida.-le señalo la puerta y se fue en esa dirección.

R: Si claro… claro.-estaba aturdida por el comportamiento de la rubia - Bien Rachel a ver como llevas todas estas bolsas.-una a una se las fue poniendo en sus brazos.

R: Dios parezco un maldito árbol de navidad.-caminaba con cuidado a la salida, cuando ya tenia sus dos piernas fueras un ruido la hizo asustar.

_'Oh no oh no… no me digas que, Demonios esta es la alarma de esas que están en las puertas y suenan cuando te llevas algo sin pagar, ¿pero como?, la riquilla pago todo, así que no puede ser posible._

De pronto sintió como tres guardias se le fueron encima y dejo caer todas las bolsas

R: Esperen me están haciendo daño.-intentaba zafarse pero no podía, muchos curiosos se empezaron a acercar.

G1: Cállese, todo lo que diga será utilizado en su contra.

R: Pero si yo no he echo nada, además soy agente de la policía de New York.

G2: Si claro y yo soy James Bond.-ironizo.

R: Puedo enseñarles mi placa.-suplicaba.

G3: Manos atrás, te vamos a revisar.-la pusieron contra la pared y comenzaron a revisarla - Aquí esta la prueba del delito.-enseño un Baby Doll negro, que había sacado de uno de los bolsillos del saco de la morena - ¿Con qué no habías echo nada?.

R: Pero… pero yo no se como llego eso ahí.-estaba sorprendida.

G1: Si claro como no, quedas detenida.-comenzó a esposarla.

R: No pueden hacerme esto, soy agente le la policía.-explicaba - Miren yo vine con ella.-señalo a la rubia, que estaba unos metros mas allá, riéndose de toda la situación.

G2: ¿Así?, pues vamos a ver si es verdad.-el hombre empezó a acercarse a la rubia y comenzó hablar con ella segundos después ambos se acercaron a donde estaba la morena y los otros dos guardias - Esta Srta. Dice que no la conoce.

R: ¿Qué? eso es mentira, yo soy su guardaespaldas.-miro suplicante a la rubia y esta solo se reía.

G3: ¿Es eso cierto Srta.?.-se dirigió a la rubia.

Q: En mi vida había visto a esta mujer.-ponía cara confusa.

G3: Queda claro que además de ladrona es una mentirosa, así que camine queda detenida.-comenzó a jalarla.

R: Quinn no me puedes hacer esto.-la rubia solo le hacia con la mano riéndose y la comenzaron a arrastrar, al departamento del recursos humanos del centro comercial.

_'Vaya Fabray, te desasiste de la enana esa y fue mas fácil de lo que pensaba._

_'Maldita rubia, la próxima vez que la vea la voy a matar y yo que creí que le había empezado a caer bien después del abrazo que me dio, espera un momento, el abrazo, claro como no me di cuenta, la muy desgraciada fue quien me puso el Baby Doll en el bolsillo, pero si no sentí nada, la detesto._

G1: Siéntese aquí, en un momento llegara la policía.-el hombre la sentó en una de las sillas de la oficina.

R: No será necesario, ya le dije que pertenezco al NYPD.

G1: Si claro como no.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?.-pregunto una voz femenina entrando a la oficina.

G1: Que bueno que llegas Heather, aquí la esta Srta. Quiso pasarse de lista.-señalo a la morena - La descubrimos queriéndose llevar algo sin pagar.

R: Ya le dije que no hice nada, yo vine con la rubia esa que dijo que no me conocía, soy su guardaespaldas ¿no lo puede entender?.

He: ¿Su guardaespaldas?.-le pregunto.

R: Si, soy su guardaespaldas, solo que ella quiso gastarme una broma, porq al parecer no me soporta, pero yo no me robe nada, soy Agente del Departamento de Policía de Nueva York.

He: ¿Del NYPD?.

R: Si… si quiere le enseño mi placa

He: Claro, quítale las esposas.-se dirigió al guardia.

G1: ¿Segura?.-le pregunto la mujer asintió, así que el hombre le quito las esposas, la morena saco su placa y se la entrego a la mujer.

He: Tiene razón, si es una Agente del NYPD.-dijo mirando la placa.

G1: ¿De verdad?.-el hombre también se acercó a mirar la placa y pudo corroborar que la morena no mentía.

R: Les dije que no mentía.-se cruzo de brazos molesta.

He: Disculpe agente Berry, creo que cometimos un error.-se paro y miro feamente al guardia que se hizo el aludido.

R: Si como sea, creo que presentare una queja a sus superiores por el trato que me han dado.

_'Si la rubia insípida esa puede amenazarme con eso ¿por qué yo no?._

He: No Srta. Berry, le ofrezco las mas sinceras disculpas de mi parte y de todos los que trabajamos aquí.-le pego un codazo al guardia.

G1: Si Agente Berry discúlpeme por haberla tratado mal.-se disculpaba.

R: Bueno esta bien, ahora necesito irme mi placa por favor.-estiro su mano para que se la devolvieran.

He: Srta. Berry, nuevamente discúlpenos.-le entrego el aparato y se disculpo nuevamente.

R: Si claro que tengan un buen día.-salió de la oficina y escucho como esa tal Heather comenzaba a regañar al guardia, así que se apresuró rumbo al estacionamiento del lugar a ver si la riquilla seguía en el lugar.

_'¿Y ahora?, ¿en qué te vas Rachel?, la rubia esa ya se largo y te dejo sin trasporte ¿qué hago ahora?, no quiero ir a su mansión y verle la cara de seguro la mataría, mejor me voy para mi casa y mandare a Jane a ver mi auto, que le den a la rubia esa no me la voy a seguir calando, si Sue me bota pues que lo haga, entre mas lejos la tenga mejor..._


	5. Ropa & Bodega

**Gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Pensamientos en cursiva.**

**Descargo responsabilidades, los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para hacer volar la imaginación y otras cosas también (ok me fui por otro lado jaja ;-)), pero la historia si es mía…**

* * *

J: ¿Te caíste de la cama?.-le pregunto divertida preparando el desayuno.

R: No ¿por qué lo dices?.-se acercó a la nevera a sacar la mermelada de piña.

J: Rachel, son las siete de la mañana.-señalo el reloj que estaba en la pared.

R: ¿Y eso qué?.-se sentó en la encimera a esperar el pan tostado.

J: Pues que tu nunca te levantas temprano, espera.-le miro la ropa - ¿Vas a trabajar?.-le acerco un plato con el pan.

R: Eh si… si.-comenzó a untar mermelada en los panes.

J: Pero tu dijiste que no irías.

R: Bueno si, eso dije pero lo pensé mejor, necesito el trabajo.-le daba un sorbo a su taza de café - Sino ¿quién pagara mis cuentas?,¿tu no lo harás verdad?.

J: No.

R: Vez, necesito el trabajo.

J: Y que pasara con la Srta. Fabray.

R: Bueno tendré que aguantarla.-se rascaba la cabeza - No será fácil, porque de seguro la voy a querer matar, pero no hay mal que por bien no venga, si hago esta vez bien mi trabajo Sue me dará un ascenso, así que la soportare.-se encogió de hombros.

J: Suerte con eso.-espetaba divertida - ¿Y a qué hora piensas ir a la mansión Fabray?.

R: Dentro de una hora, primero tengo reportarme con Sue.

J: Oye de lo que hablamos la otra vez, ya sabes.-se sonrojaba.

R: ¿Al fin te decidiste?.

J: Si, esta noche se lo pediré.

R: Me alegro por ti, Chelsea se va a poner muy feliz, además a mí que gusta tenerla aquí en casa, te hace más soportable.

J: Tonta.-le tiro una servilleta.

...

F: ¿Te caíste de la cama Berry?.-se burlo el muchacho nuevamente apenas esta entro al NYPD.

R: Hudson, porque mejor no le haces un favor a mis ojos y te largas al gimnasio, a ver si bajas esas libras que tienes de más.- lo miran de arriba abajo - Estas hecho una morsa.

F: No me insultes Berry.-la encaro.

R: Yo no te estoy insultando, simplemente te estoy dando mi humilde opinión, ahora si me permites la Capitán Sue me espera.-le dio una sonrisa al muchacho y se fue para la oficina.

R: Buenos días Capitán Sue.-saludo entrando a la oficina.

Su: Pero si es Berry, me sorprendes he.-le sonrió - Pero siéntate no te quedes ahí.

R: Pues decidí seguir su consejo.- se sentó - Así que de ahora en adelante seré más responsable.

Su: Esa es la idea Berry, pero bueno no es que no me guste la revelación que has tenido y que ahora quieras trabajar mas horas que un indígena, sin ofenderlos claro esta, pero, ¿cómo vamos con el tema Fabray?.

_'Pues que es una bruja,que piensa que soy su sirvienta,me hizo lavarle sus carros de lujo, me golpeo con una puerta, por su culpa un trio de viejas me pegaron y para colmo casi me llevan presa._

R: Pues todo bien.-mintió.

Su: Si eso parece, ya que no he recibido ninguna queja de su parte y eso se me hace raro ya que...

R: ¿Ya qué?.

Su: Nada Berry, me alegra que estés haciendo bien tu trabajo, si sigues así te podría dar un ascenso.

R: ¿En serio?.-pregunto emocionada.

Su: Claro siempre he "confiado" en ti.

R: Gracias Sue, le prometo que no se arrepentirá.

Su: Bien Berry, es hora de que vayas hacer tu trabajo.

R: Si nos vemos mañana.-se levanto - Otra vez no se arrepentirá.-le sonrió y salió de la oficina.

Su: Al parecer este vez la Srta. Fabray no pudo con uno de mis agentes, si viese sabido que Berry iba a ser la excepción, hace rato se la hubiese enviando.

R: ¿Qué haces Karen?.-le recrimino molesta, siendo arrastrada por la otra chica a uno de los baños.

K: Rach, necesito hablar contigo.-la apoyo contra la pared quedando muy cerca de su rostro.

R: Yo... yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

K: Claro que lo tenemos Rach, ¿no te das cuenta que te amo?.

R: Yo...

K: Yo sé que tu también me amas.-comenzaba a rozar su labios con los de la morena.

R: No me toques.-se alejó bruscamente de ella.

K: Rach por favor, no podemos seguir así, sé que te lastime, estoy arrepentida, dame la oportunidad de demostrarte, que lo que paso fue un error.

R: ¿Un error? ¿Estas hablando en serio?.-la encaro - Te parece un error, que te haya encontrado en mi casa y en mi cama tirándote a mi vecina ¿eso te parece un error?.-se le empezaban a salir unas lagrimas.

K: Rach...

R: No Karen, yo te amaba creo… creo que todavía lo hago.-sollozaba - Pero no puedo perdonarte, yo deje muchas cosas por ti, te di mi vida, mi corazón, todo y tu lo único que hiciste fue destrozarme.-se limpiaba las lagrimas - Ahora lo único que te pido es que sigas con tu vida, porque yo seguiré con la mi.-salió del baño rápidamente.

_'Bien Rachel ahora concéntrate, tienes que ir con la riquilla no dejes que nada te afecte_

Mansión Fabray...

Gu: Vaya, no pensé verla por aquí de nuevo.

R: Pues ya ve que si.-esperaba que el guardia le abriera la puerta.

Gu: Que tenga un buen día.-apretó el botón de la puerta, para que la morena entrara.

R: Usted también.-le sonrió y se adentro por la gran puerta.

_'Bien Rachel, estas aquí de nuevo no dejes que la rubia amargada esa te friegue la vida._

Se bajo del coche y se fue a tocar a la puerta de entrada de la casa.

R: Hola Delilah.

De: Srta. Berry, no pensé que volvería.

_'Otra._

R: Pues ya ve que si, me gusta mi trabajo.

De: Ya veo, pero pase.-se hizo a un lado para que entrara.

R: ¿Y la Srta. Fabray?.

De: Ella esta durmiendo.

R: Mmm... Bien, esperare a que se levante.

De: ¿No quiere algo de desayunar? o ¿de tomar?.

_'¿Desayunar?, ya lo hice, pero no estaría mal probar la comida de los ricachones._

R: Le acepto el desayuno.

De: Bien sígame.-se fueron a la cocina, la mujer le dio un rico desayuno y después de eso se puso a leer el periódico.

_'¿No se piensa despertar? ¿Son las once de la mañana?, estoy aburrida me gustaría tener la vida de la rubia insípida esta._

Q: Delilah necesito que...-una sonriente rubia entraba a la cocina, acompañada de un muchacho que la abrazaba por detrás, pero se quedo a media frase cuando vio a la morena.

R: Buenos días Srta. Fabray.-la saludo con una sonrisa, pero esta se borro cuando vio el muchacho que venia detrás de la rubia.

Q: ¿Qué haces aquí Perry?.

_'¿Qué hace aquí?, no tiene que estar aquí demonios._

R: Cumpliendo mi trabajo.

Q: Si pero...

-¿Quién es ella?.- pregunto el muchacho mirando fijamente a la morena.

Q: Mi nueva empleada.

-Un gusto.-se acercó, le tendió la mano a la morena - Mi nombre es Milo.-cogió la mano de la morena y la beso.

R: Rachel Berry.-apenas pudo responder la morena algo confusa.

Mi (Jared Padalecki): No sabia que tenias empleadas tan sexis Quinn.-miro a la rubia.

_'¿Milo le esta coqueteando a Merry?, eso no lo puedo permitir, ella no puede salir con el._

Q: Si… si como sea.-se acercó al muchacho y le dio un apasionado beso.

Mi: ¿Y eso por qué fue? ¿Todavía estas con ganas?.-la apretó contra su cuerpo, la morena miraba para otro lado, al igual que la ama de llaves.

Q: ¿Tu qué crees?.-lo volvió a besar – Delilah, espero el desayuno en mi cuarto y tu.-miro a la morena - Espera afuera, ya veremos que hacer.

R: Si Srta. Fabray.

_'¿Sera su novio? al parecer si se estaban besando, ¿no? basta Rachel, eso no debería importarte, la rubia insípida puede hacer con su vida lo que quiera._

Mi: Rachel fue un placer conocerte.-se despedía el muchacho, parado al frente de ella, la miraba de arriba abajo y le guiñaba un ojo.

R: Igualmente.-el muchacho se acercó y le dio un beso muy cerca de los labios.

'_¿Me acaba de dar un beso cerca de los labios?._

Mi: Adiós preciosa.-termino de despedirse, se metió a su auto y se fue.

Q: Jerry, ¿Qué esperas para venir?.-escucho como la rubia la llamada desde la puerta.

R: Si… si claro Srta. Fabray.-comenzó a caminar hasta donde la rubia.

_'¿Se abra dado cuenta del casi beso que me dio su novio?, ¿Porque me mira así?, si esa mirada matara yo ya estaría muerta._

Q: Bueno, he de decir que no esperabas que regresaras.

_'Claro, después de todo lo que me hizo, ganas no que quedarían de hacerlo._

R: Necesito el trabajo.

Q: Me doy cuenta, por eso estoy dispuesta a darte una segunda oportunidad.-espeto con arrogancia.

'¿Una segunda oportunidad? ¿Qué se ha creído?, yo soy la que tengo que darle la segunda oportunidad, no ella a mi.

R: Eh si claro.

Q: Bien, tengo un nuevo trabajo para ti, sígueme.-comenzó a caminar.

_'Vaya, su trasero se ve mas bonito desde la ultima vez que se lo vi, ¿Por qué esta moviendo demasiado las caderas? ¿Dónde me esta llevando?, ¿Me piensa asesinar?._

R: ¿Que es eso?.- le preguntaba mientras miraba una montaña de ropa.

Q: Mi ropa.

R: Y… ¿Qué voy hacer con toda esa ropa?

Q: Sencillo lavármela.

R: ¿Qué?.

_'No definitivamente no, ni mi ropa la lavo._

Q: Pues que vas a lavarla.

R: Pero...

Q: Pero nada Jerry, lo harás y por cierto, la lavas a mano esa ropa es fina y no puedo meterla a la lavadora porque se dañaría, así que Merry que te aproveche.-le guiño un ojo y se fue.

_'Esta rubia que se cree que soy, ¿su empleada?, bueno lo soy pero no de servicio domestico, Dios porque no me metí a estudiar otra cosa, o podría haberme dedicado a la pastelería, o a la floristería, pero no tenias que seguir la tradición familiar, aunque claro dejas mucho que desear, bien Rachel será mejor que empieces de una vez._

Comenzó a estregar y estregar, aunque más de una ocasión quedo embobada con unos atuendos de la rubia, que eran muy provocadores, después de dos horas ya tenía todo controlado.

_'Dios al fin termine de lavar esa ropa, si es que podría llamarse así esta rubia usa unas cosas que Dios._

Q: ¿Merry terminaste?.-asomaba su cabeza la rubia.

R: Si Srta. Fabray.

_'¿Qué? Espera, esto no puede estar pasando ¿termino?, demonios ¿no se cansa?, ya tendría_ que haber renunciado.

Q: Bien, espero no hayas maltratado mucho la ropa.

R: No Srta. Fabray utilice el jabón y el detergente especial que me dijo.-le sonrió.

Q: Eh…. ya que terminaste aquí, tengo otro trabajo para ti.

_'¿Qué? ¿Todavía? ¿Qué cree que soy?, demonios solo porque necesito el trabajo, tu puedes si lo haces bien tendrás un ascenso._

R: Si Srta. Fabray.

Q: Bien sígueme.-salió y la morena camino detrás de ella.

Q: Aquí es.-le señalo una gran puerta.

R: ¿Qué hay ahí?.-tenia miedo.

Q: Es la bodega de la familia.

R. ¿Bodega?.

Q: Si y es toda tuya, pero pasa no te quedes ahí.-la morena entro y miro sorprendida todo lo que había adentro.

_'¿Qué es esto? la bodega de Ricky Ricon o ¿qué?, por Dios hay tantas cosas, me piensa asesinar y dejarme aquí adentro como una reliquia, que cosas dices Rachel._

R: ¿Para qué me trajo aquí?.-la miro.

Q: Sencillo vas a limpiarla.

R: ¿Qué? ¿No esta hablando en serio?, hay demasiadas cosas aquí.

Q: Pues dijistes que necesitabas el trabajo, así que aquí ahí trabajo, quiero que la ordenes y tienes una hora.

R: Pero...

Q: Pero nada Merry, tienes una hora suerte.-le hizo con la mano y salió de la bodega.

_'Con esto lograre que te vayas enana._

_'No… no esto no me puede estar pasando, nunca he sido buena para ordenar las cosas, soy un desastre, bien calculando ahí como mil cosas aquí, solo tienes que limpiarlas y arreglarlas ¿Por qué mierda decidí regresar?, que le den que le den a la rubia esa._

R: Bien Rachel manos a la obra.-se saco el saco y la corbata, se acomodó las mangas de la blusa y empezó a arreglar.

R: Que vestidos para mas ridículos.-se burlaba - De seguro los usaba la "Reina de Inglaterra", ¿Qué ganan con guardar todas estas porquerías?.-dejo el vestido a un lado y empezó a coger una caja, ella era una chica muy fuerte, podía cargar cualquier cosa era, una perezosa no lo iba a negar, pero nunca había descuidado su cuerpo, por nada durante todo estos años como agente en sus ratos libres hacia entrenamientos, gimnasio y boxeo eso le había ayudado a adquirir una buena masa muscular, claro no al extremo pero una que la hacia ver como un bombón, lo que no se dio cuenta fue que mientras agarraba la caja otra se desacomodaba y caía directa a uno de sus pies.

R: LA PUTA MADRE.-soltaba la caja que tenias en las manos y se agarraba el pies DEMONIOS DUELE DUELE.-se le salían unas lagrimas, se sentó en unas cajas y empezó a masajearse el pies.

R: Lo que tengo que hacer.-seguía sollozando - Ya Rachel.-se paro - Deja de comportarte como una maricona, haz recibido golpes mas fuertes, así que a limpiar todo esto y le demostraras a la rubia loca esa que no podrá contigo.-comenzó a limpiar, acomodar antes de la hora ya estaba todo limpio, la morena se paro en medio del lugar y empezó a mirar todo, ella estaba echa una mierda, pelo revuelto, la blusa blanca que ya no era blanca sino negra estaba echa un desastre, al igual que su pantalón y su cara esta llena me mugre y polvo.

_'Bien Rachel te haz lucido, mas orgullosa de ti no puedes estar._

Q: Ferry espero que...

_'Dios no se va a aprender mi apellido._

_'No puede ser ha limpiado todo no… no esto no tendría que estar saliendo así, pero que enana mas desesperante me esta poniendo las cosas difíciles, demonios ¿Qué hare ahora? ya la hice lavar los carros, la hice pasar mal en el centro comercial, ahora la hice lavar mi ropa, limpiar la bodega familiar y sigue en pies, ¿se está riendo? se ve sexi toda sucia, por Dios que me pasa con esta enana._

R: Y bien.-la miraba con una sonrisa.

Q: Se aclaró la garganta.- Haz… haz hecho un buen trabajo.-se rasco la nuca y miro para otro lado.

R: Gracias.-sonrió orgullosa.

_'En tu cara rubia, tendrás que esforzarte mas si me quieres fuera, no voy a permitir que arruines mi ascenso._

Q: Bien creo… creo, que tienes que darte un baño.-la miro poniendo cara de asco - Ve con Delilah y dile que te preste algo de ropa.

R: Si Srta. Fabray.-le sonrió y salió rápidamente de la bodega.

Q: Y ahora que hare...


	6. Lady Kisses

**Gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Pensamientos en cursiva.**

**Descargo responsabilidades, los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para hacer volar la imaginación y otras cosas también (ok me fui por otro lado jaja ;-)), pero la historia si es mía…**

* * *

Q: Ten.-le dio unas llaves de la morena.

R: ¿Para qué son estas llaves?.

_'No me diga que tiene otra bodega y quiere que se la limpie._

Q: Son las llaves de mi carro.

R: ¿Y para qué me las da?.

_'¿Me lo esta regalando?, no creo, de seguro lo hace para después decir que me lo he robado._

Q: Vamos a salir.-dijo tirándole unas bolsas a la morena encima.

R: ¿A dónde?.-intentaba agarrar las bolsas para no caerse.

Q: Eso no se pregunta Terry.-la miro molesta - Así que móntate de una maldita vez.-se metió en los asientos de atrás.

_'Que humor de la rubia insípida esta._

Q: Muévete Cerry no tengo todo el día.-escucho como le pedía desde adentro del auto.

R: Si… si.-corrió a meter las cosas en la cajuela y subió rápidamente al carro - Me dirá hacia donde nos dirigimos.-la miraba por el espejo retrovisor.

Q: Podrías cerrar la boca y conducir.-le dio una mirada fulminante, la morena prefirió seguir conduciendo y no decir nada.

_'Llevo cerca de quince minutos conduciendo y la riquilla no me ha dicho nada, ¿le pasara algo? le he dado la vuelta a la manzana mas de diez veces y ella ni cuenta se da._

R: Srta. Fabray.-rompía el silencio la morena - No es que sea una metida pero ¿está bien?.

Q: No es tu problema, sigue conduciendo.

R: Si ya se, pero si no me dice donde dirigimos, nunca vamos a llegar.

Q: Llévame al Spa Lady Kisses, ¿sabes dónde queda?.

_'Que nombre mas original._

R: No.

Q: Era de esperarse.-rodo los ojos - Como sea conduce hasta el Central Park, de ahí te indico.

R: Si Srta. Fabray.

Condujo cerca de media hora, hasta que llegaron a su destino...

R: Llegamos Srta. Fabray.

Q: ¿Qué esperas para abrirme la puerta?.

R: Si ya voy.-bajo rápidamente abrirle la puerta a la riquilla.

_'¿Qué esperas para abrirme la puerta bah?, como si ella no pudiera hacerlo._

Q: Saca mis bolsas, te espero en recepción.-vio como la rubia caminaba a la entrada del lugar, ella se fue rápidamente a sacar las bolsas y siguió los pasos de la rubia.

_'Por Dios que es esto ¿un Spa lésbico?, con razón el nombre, ahí tías como dirían los españoles por donde quiera y en traje de baño, Dios ¿qué hacemos aquí?, no creo que a la rubia le guste el pescado al igual que a mi._

-Hola.-la saludaban un grupo de chicas.

R: Hola chicas.-les sonreía.

-¿Eres policía?.-le preguntaba una mirándola de arriba abajo.

R: Si soy la agente Rachel Berry.-dijo muy orgullosa.

-Lindo nombre.-le decía otra coquetamente.

-Tienes brazos fuertes.-la toqueteaba otra.

-Y muchos músculos.-le apretaba el trasero, haciendo sobresaltar a la morena.

Q: Berry… ¿qué estas haciendo?.-vio como la rubia la miraba molesta, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en su cintura.

R: Eh nada Srta. Fabray.

_'¿Está molesta? o ¿es mi imaginación?._

Q: ¿Qué esperas para venir?, necesito mis cosas.

R: Si... si chicas me tengo que ir.-las miro con cara de tristeza.

-Vaya, que lastima que tu novia viniera a molestar.-hacia puchero.

R: Ella no es mi novia.-les aclaro la morena.

-¿No lo es?, pues con la mirada que nos esta dando pareciera que si.-señalaba a la rubia.

Q: BERRY.-esta vez le grito.

R: Pues no lo es.

_'Es mi imaginación, o solo se acuerda de mi apellido cuando esta muy enojada conmigo._

-Nos vemos Rach, esperamos verte otra vez por aquí.-una a una, se le acercaban a dejarle peligrosos besos muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

R: Chao chicas.-les hacia con la mano, mientras veía como las chicas se alejaban y ella se acercaba rápidamente donde estaba la rubia.

Q: Apúrate no tengo todo el día.-la miraba muy enojada - ¿Me podría decir dónde esta las Srta. López?.-le preguntaba a la recepcionista.

_'¿La Srta. López? ¿Quién es esa?._

Re: Están el la piscina Nº 3.

Q: Camina necesito cambiarme.-comenzó a caminar a los vestidores, seguida por la morena.

_'Dios mio cuanta mujer encuerada ahí aquí, se me esta subiendo la temperatura cálmate Rachel._

Q: Nos podemos ir

_'Dios ahora si estoy excitada, la riquilla si que esta buena ese bikini blanco, le queda espectacular._

Q: Merry, ¿me estas escuchando?.-le pasaba una de sus manos por su rostro - BERRY.-grito.

R: Si… si ¿qué decía?.-salía del encanto Fabray.

Q: Que ni creas que vas a salir vestida así como andas.-la miro de arriba abajo.

R: Bueno es mi uniforme.

Q: Si ya sé que tienes que utilizar ese horrible uniforme, que por cierto es de muy mal gusto y sin ningún sentido de la moda.-ponía cara de asco.

_'Ahora piensa darme clases de moda._

Q: Así que por eso vas a utilizar esto.-saco un atuendo de una bolsa pequeña y se lo dio a la morena

R: ¿Estás de coña?.

_'Creo que de tanto ver televisión española, hasta el acento se me esta pegando._

Q: ¿Qué?

R: Que si esta bromeando.

Q: Claro que no Berry, así que te lo pones, es una orden, te espero en la piscina Nº 3.-le dio una ultima mirada y salió dejando sola a la morena.

_'Es una orden si… si, mmm a ver bueno por lo menos no es un bikini completo, ósea la parte de arriba si pero la de abajo es un cachetero negro muy pequeño, mmm esta rubia esta loca quiere verme el cuerpo o ¿Qué?, bueno dijo que era una orden así que me lo pondré._

Ni muy bien salió del vestidor y llamo la atención de todas las mujeres presentes, que dejaban de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, para mirarla.

_'¿Por qué me están mirando así?, ¿tengo algo malo?._

-Llámame.-le pedía una anotándole su numero en su abdomen.

-Call Me Maybe.-también le escribía su número en su abdomen.

-Vaya si que estas buena.-la piropeaba otra también, anotándole su numero en su perfecto abdomen.

-Lindo trasero.-esta se lo apretaba y también le anotaba su número.

-Me encantan tus piernas.-la miraba lascivamente y también le anotaba su numero.

-Y a mi.-también le anotaba su número en su abdomen.

-Tus labios son tan apetecibles.-esta rubia se lamia los labios y no dudo en tirársele encima a la morena y besarla.

Q: BERRY.-escucho como le gritaba la rubia y se separo como pudo de chica.

R: Srta. Fabray.

_'¿Por qué me esta mirando así?._

Q: ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?.

-¿Es tu novia?.-le pregunto la chica que la estaba besando.

R: No.

-Deja de molestar rubia, no eres nada de ella, así que por favor retírate.-le pidió tranquilamente.

_'¿Qué me dijo? ¿Qué se cree esta estúpida?, Berry es mía espera ¿yo dije eso?, bueno es mi empleada ¿no?._

Q: Mira estúpida, tu a mi no me dices que tengo que hacer ¿sabes quién soy yo?.

-Pues.-hizo que pensaba - No... No lo se y en realidad no me importa y a esta morena yo la vi primero.-agarro a la morena del brazo.

Q: Pues ella vino conmigo.-la agarro del otro brazo.

_'Es mi imaginación o estas dos se están peleando por mi._

-Claro que no.-jalaba a la morena.

Q: Claro que si, ella es mía.-jalo también a la morena.

_'Espera ¿escuche bien?, ¿dijo qué yo era suya?._

-Tuya nada.-jalaba de su lado

Q: Pues si lo es.-también jalaba de su lado-

-Así...-no siguió la rubia peleadora por la morena la interrumpió.

R: BASTA.-grito la morena zafándose de las dos - Yo no soy de ninguna de ustedes.-las miro molestas - Tu.-miro a una de las que se estaban peleando por ella.

-Eliana.-dijo su nombre.

R: Eliana ella.-señalo a la rubia - Tiene razón, vine con ella.-la rubia le dio una sonrisa irónica a Eliana.

El: ¿Entonces es tu novia?.

-NO.-contestaron las dos al mismo tiempo y se miraron.

El: ¿Entonces?.- pregunto confundida.

R: Trabajo para ella.

Q: Vez idiota, ella trabaja para mi, así que porque mejor no te pierdes.

El: Mira rubia arrastrada, tu a mi no me dices que hacer ¿me copias?.-la encaro.

Q: Pues fíjate, que yo soy clienta exclusiva de este Spa y puedo hacer que te boten.

_'Vaya eso si que no me lo esperaba ¿clienta exclusiva?._

El: Pues fíjate, que a mi me importa una mierda si eres clienta exclusiva o no.

R: Señoritas, creo que podemos solucionar esto de otra manera.-intervino la morena.

-CALLATE.-le gritaron las dos, mirándola de mala manera.

R: Ya… ya me callo.-alzaba sus manos en señal de paz.

_'Dios solo a mi me pasan estas cosas, este Karma me persigue a todos lados, si no me golpean, me tratan mal y ahora estoy aquí en medio de dos locas y será mejor que me quede callada porque a la final, yo terminare perdiendo._

Q: Y bien ¿Qué esperas para irte?.

El: Te repito, no eres quien para decirme que hacer.-hacia gestos con las manos - Porque no te largas tú y me dejas disfrutar de la morena caliente, que si no me equivoco, no es nada tuyo.

Q: Cierra la boca.-apenas dijo y se le fue encima a la otra rubia, comenzando agarrarse por los pelos.

R: Señoritas paren… paren.-intentaba meterse en medio de la dos, pero fue en vano - Señoritas.-nuevamente intentaba, pero lo único que se gano fue un golpe en el estomago - DEMONIOS.-se sobaba - Solo a. mi me pasan estas cosas, YA PAREN.-lograba agarrar a Quinn y alejarla de la otra

R: Se tranquilizan o sino me veré obligada a arrestarlas.-las miraba feamente.

El: Arréstame, haz conmigo lo que quieras.-ponía sus manos para que le pusieran las esposas.

Q: Cállate.-intentaba írsele otra vez encima.

R: PAREN DE UNA MALDITA VEZ HABLO EN SERIO, SINO DE CALMAN ME LAS LLEVO PRESAS Y NO LAS DEJO SALIR UNA SEMANA.-las amenazaba.

Q: Tu a mi no me amenazas Terry, sino quieres que te eche.

_'Quien la entiende, se esta peleando por mi y ahora vuelve con su actitud arrogante._

R: Como sea, usted se viene conmigo.-señalo a la rubia - Y tu, bueno tu... tu te quedas donde estas.-le dijo a la otra rubia.

El: Adiós morena de las piernas largas, llámame.-se despedía ganándose una mirada asesina de Quinn.

_'Adiós morena de las piernas largas llámame, blah… blah ¿qué se cree?, es una regalada y lo peor es que al parecer a Cerry le gusta._

R: Si claro.-le sonrió y miro a la rubia - Srta. Fabray, ¿va a venir?.

Q: Tu a mino me dices que hacer.-la hizo a un lado y comenzó a caminar rumbo a las piscina.

R: Definitivamente me vas a volver loca Quinn Fabray loca...


	7. Quinn Fabray Esta Loca

**Gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Pensamientos en cursiva.**

**Descargo responsabilidades, los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para hacer volar la imaginación y otras cosas también (ok me fui por otro lado jaja ;-)), pero la historia si es mía…**

* * *

S: Hasta que al fin llegas, creí que te tendría ir a buscar.-se paraba de su silla asoleadora para saludar a la rubia.

Q: No fastidies.

B: Hola Q.-se abalanzo sobre la rubia.

Q: Hola Britt.

S: ¿Y tu quién eres?.-pregunto la latina mirando a la morena que venia tras la rubia.

R: Soy Rachel Berry...

Q: La idiota que contrato mi padre.

S. Así que es verdad.-la miro de arriba abajo - Vaya Quinn creo que te equivocaste cuando me la describiste, porque de verdad esta...

Q: Cállate Santana.-la miro feo.

B: Yo soy Britt.-se le fue encima a la morena.

R: Un gusto Britt.

_'¿Me está tocando el trasero?._

B: Mira Santy, Rachie tiene números de teléfonos escritos en su abdomen.-le acariciaba el abdomen - ¿Puedo dejarle el de nosotras?.

S: Claro Britt, pónselo en grande.-le giño un ojo a su novia y Quinn rodo los ojos.

B: Vamos a buscar una pluma Rachie.-se llevo a la morena a recepción.

S: Quinn tu guardaespaldas esta bien buena.

Q: Vas a empezar.-se acostó en su silla asoleadora.

S: Pero si es la verdad esta muy buena.

Q: Cállate, suficiente tuve con una rubia estúpida en recepción.

S: ¿Estás celosa?.

Q: ¿Calosa yo? ¿De esa enana?, por Dios ni así me gustaran las mujeres tendría tan mal gusto.

S: Pues díselo a tu cara.

B: Mira Santy.-se acercaba a su novia junto a la morena - Se lo puse en grande y con un pato al lado.-señalaba orgullosa el abdomen de la morena.

S: Bien echo Britt.-le guiñaba esta vez un ojo a la morena.

Q: Merry anda a buscarme una limonada.-le ordeno a la morena.

R: Si Srta. Fabray.-se fue a buscar la bebida.

B: Santy tengo envidia de Q, ¿Por qué ella puede tener un guardaespaldas tan sexi? ¿Y nosotras no?.-hacia pucheros – Q, ¿nos podrías prestar a Rachie?.-miraba a la rubia.

Q: No.

S: No te preocupes Britt, cuando Quinn se descuide iremos por Rachel.-le sonrió y a Britt se le iluminaron los ojos - Ven Britt, te voy a enseñar algo.-cogió la mano de su novia y se fueron corriendo, Quinn rodo los ojos ya se imaginaba a donde iban.

_'Dios que le ven a Jerry, si no es nada del otro mundo bueno si… si esta buena, demonios Santana tiene razón, ahí viene se ve tan sexi y la mayoría de chicas que rodean esta estúpida piscina la miran de una manera lasciva, no es para menos, ese conjunto que le di le queda espectacular, es mi imaginación o tiene mas números escritos en su abdomen ¿es normal que Kerry me cause esta sensación extraña en el estomago?._

R: Srta. Fabray aquí esta su limonada.

Q: Quédate ahí.-le pidió levantándose de su silla y se paro frente a la morena.

R: ¿Está bien?.

Q: Si Cerry.-sonreía, mientras iba acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

R: Me esta asustando.-pasaba saliva mientras retrocedía de espaldas.

Q: Espero que el agua este caliente.

R: ¿Que cosa?.-estaba confundida y continuaba retrocediendo.

Q: Que el agua este caliente.-volvió a repetir, sacándole la limonada de las manos.

R: ¿Para qué?

Q: Sencillo para esto.-puso su mano en el pecho de la morena y con fuerza la empujo hacia la piscina, la morena no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar.

_'A ver si con esto se te borran todos esos números que tienes en el abdomen._

R: ¿Está loca?.-le gritaba sacando su cabeza del agua.

Q: No.-le guiño un ojo y se fue de nuevo a sentar a su silla.

_'Solo a mi me pasan estas cosas, rubia estúpida y todavía se ríe, mierda como me gustaría hacerle una, para que aprenda que no debe andar haciendo sufrir al prójimo._

-¿Quieres mi toalla?.-le ofreció una chica apenas salió de la piscina.

R: Eh no… no gracias.-comenzó a caminar hasta donde estaba la rubia.

R: ¿Está loca?, podría haberme ahogado.-le reclamo apenas llego a su altura.

Q: Ahí no es para tanto.-hablaba sin mirarla ojeando una revista.

R: ¿Qué no es para tanto?, me empujo.

Q: Me imagino que sabes nadar, así que no es para tanto.

R: ¿Y si tuviera una enfermedad del corazón?, podría haber muerto.

Q: No exageres por favor.-la miraba irónicamente.

_'Pues no esta si no se la voy a dejar pasar._

R: Yo no exagero.-levanto a la rubia por uno de sus brazos.

Q: ¿Estás loca?.-se quejaba quedando muy cerca del rostro de la morena, que la tenia agarrada fuertemente.

R: Ahora yo soy la loca.

Q: Su... suéltame.

_'Vaya sus ojos son muy lindos no les abría prestado mucha atención, creo que me empieza a gustar el verde._

_'Dios siento su aliento caliente encima de mis labios, sus labios se ven muy, ¿apetecibles?._

-Vaya, ya decía yo que esto terminaría así, pero nunca imagine que fuera tan rápido.-miraba sorprendida la escena.

-Si Santy tienes razón.-la morena escucho a las dos mujeres y soltó a la rubia rápidamente.

_'Dios ¿qué fue eso?, cálmate Rachel._

_'¿La iba besar? o ¿ella a mi? y lo peor ¿me iba a dejar?._

S: ¿Nos estamos perdiendo de algo?.-pregunto maliciosamente.

Q: No molestes.-respondió cortante y se fue a sentar de nuevo a su silla.

B: No puede ser, se te esta borrando el pato.-miraba tristemente el abdomen de la morena.

S: No te preocupes Britt, se lo puedes dibujar después, no creo que a Quinn le moleste.-miro a la rubia, pero esta ni se inmuto.

B: Rachie ¿me pones bronceador en la espalda?.

R: Claro.-se acercaba sonriente a la rubia.

Q: BERRY.-grito y las otras la miraron sorprendidas.

S: Deja de gritar, que no estas perdida.

Q: Pues no me interesa, Merry ve a buscarme otra limonada, esta ya esta caliente.

R: Si Srta. Fabray.-de mala gana se fue buscarla.

S: ¿Seguro qué no estas celosa?.-le pregunto divertida y la rubia solo la fulmino con la mirada.

Estuvieron un par de horas hasta que Santana y Britt se fueron, no sin antes molestar un poco a la rubia y toquetear un poco a la morena.

Q: Nos vamos Kerry.-se paro de la silla y comenzó a caminar con la morena detrás de ella.

_'De verdad que si no fuera tan odiosa seria la mujer perfecta, ninguna mujer de este lugar le hace competencia._

Q: Espera.-la paro antes de entrar a los vestidores - Yo me ducho primero después entras tu.-la morena asintió.

_'Dios que se apure tengo frio, además estoy incomoda, todas estas mujeres me miran como si me fueran a comer._

Q: Estoy lista Terry.-salió del vestidor - Apúrate no tengo todo el día, te espero en recepción.

R: Si Srta. Fabray.-se adentro rápidamente al vestidor.

_'Se me esta ocurriendo una gran idea, ahí Fabray deberían darte un premio._

Se metió despacio al vestidor, escucho como caía agua, la morena cantaba y quedo impactada por su voz.

**And everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love**

**But I want, want, want to be your love**

**Want to be your love, for real**

**Everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love**

**But I want, want, want to be your love**

**Want to be your love for real**

_'Vaya, tiene una voz impresionante ¿Qué te pasa Fabray?, a lo que entraste._

Vio que el conjunto que le había dado a la morena estaba en el piso, lo agarro y lo metió en una bolsa, se acercó al casillero donde la morena guardo su uniforme y también lo metió en la bolsa, se dio cuenta que había muchas toallas, así que las agarro todas si dejar nada con que la morena pudiera taparse.

_'Pan comido, ahí Terry a ver como sales de esta._

Despacio comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta dio una ultima mirada y salió rápidamente.

R: Vaya el agua caliente es la mejor.-salía de la ducha ¿Dónde esta la ropa mojada?.-comenzó a buscar - Bueno seguro a la rubia esa no le importara si se pierde.-camino a las repisas de las toallas.- ¿No es un chiste verdad?.

R: No… no esto no me puede estar pasando.-abrió el casillero a buscar su ropa - No mi ropa no esta.-paso saliva – Pero…pero, si yo la deje aquí.-comenzó recorrer todo el vestidor y no encontró nada - Ni una toalla maldita sea ¿Quién fue capaz de hacerme esto?.-comenzó a pensar.

_'NO, la rubia esta no me pudo a ver echo esto, la mato ahora si la MATO, como salgo de esta, por Dios esta loca… LOCA._

R: Bien Rachel ¿cuál es el plan?.-asomaba su cabeza por la puerta, viendo como muchas mujeres iban y venían - Oye tu.-llamaba una chica que pasaba por ahí.

-¿Yo?.-se señalaba la chica.

R: Si tu, podrías prestarme una toalla.-le pidió suplicante.

-No, hace un rato te ofrecí una en la piscina y no la quisiste y la cosa no es cuando tú quieres.-se encogió de hombros y se fue.

R: Pero... oye no te vayas.-intentaba llamarla - Se fue... ¿Qué hago?.

_'Esas ramas de esa planta, podrían servirme para taparme hasta llegar a otro vestidor, pero como salgo de aquí sin que nadie me vea._

Espero unos diez minutos, hasta que se dio cuenta que ya no había movimiento.

_'Bien Rachel es tu oportunidad._

Salió despacio mirando para todos lados, se acercó a la planta y le arranco dos ramas, una para la parte de arriba y otra para la de abajo, aunque la parte de atrás quedaba descubierta.

_'Ahora a buscar otro vestidor, espero que nadie me vea._

Comenzó a caminar despacio, escondiéndose como un espía, lo que no se dio cuenta es que un grupo de mujeres venia atrás de ella.

-Pero si es la morena caliente.-dijo una y la morena se giro para ver quien había hablado.

R: ¿Eliana?.-paso saliva.

El: La misma cariño, vaya esto si es excitante.-se relamía los labios mirándola fijamente y las otras mujeres asentían - Quien logre agarrarla primero, se queda con ella.

R: ¿QUE?.

El: A ella chicas.-señalaba a la morena y comenzaban a correr hacia ella.

R: No… no patitas para que te tengo.-la morena se giro y comenzó a correr por su vida - Fabray te mato, si salgo de esta, te mato.- acelero el paso y en un rápido movimiento logro meterse en uno de los vestidores, sin que la arda de locas se dieran cuenta - Que alivio.-le metía llave a la puerta tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Por dónde se metió?.-escuchaban que hablaban al otro lado de la puerta.

-Creo que siguió de largo hacia los baños.-escucho como otra decía y se comenzaban a alejar.

R: Sera mejor que salgas de aquí.-cogió una toalla y se la enrollo en el cuerpo, comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar, vio una pequeña ventana al final del vestidor y supo que esa era su escapatoria. Comenzó a poner unos bancos para subirse, lo hizo saco la ventana y miro para afuera.

_'Bueno no esta alto, lo mas importante es que voy a salir de aquí, sin tener que volver a cruzarme con esas carnívoras._

Como pudo salió, no sin darse unos buenos golpes y camino hacia el estacionamiento del lugar.

_'Bien ahora, ¿cómo me voy? no tengo ropa, ni dinero, ni placa estoy en toalla, la tienes fácil Rachel._

-Vaya, esto debe ser el cielo.-escucho como chico muy lindo le hablaba.

R: Eh… hola.-se pudo nerviosa.

-Que hace una mujer tan hermosa como tú, así en este lugar tan solo, te pueden robar.-la miraba de arriba abajo.

R: Es una larga historia.

-Ya veo, ¿necesitas ayuda?.-le pregunto.

R: En realidad si, no tengo dinero, ni ropa, como te abras dado cuenta.-se miro.

-Bueno eso es lo de menos, de seguro la ropa empañaría tu belleza.-la miro coquetamente.

R: se sonrojo.- Eh… ¿si me ayudaras?.

-A una bella dama, nunca se le niega nada.-le coqueteo de nuevo.

R: Soy agente de la policía.-aclaro.

-Mas sexi todavía.-espeto divertido - Pero no te preocupes, te ayudare, no quiero problemas con la ley, promesa.-alzo su mano derecha - Ven te llevo hasta tu casa, mi auto esta allá.-lo señalo.

R: Gracias.-comenzó a caminar con el muchacho hasta su auto.

Le indico donde vivía, demás esta decir que el muchacho le cayo muy bien, le dijo que se llama Noah Puckerman, tiene una banda de rock, ella le aclaro que le gustaban las mujeres, pero él dijo que no importaba que eso lo hacia mas excitante, incluso se ofreció para un trio, pero ella le dijo que no.

R: Gracias Noah.-se bajaba del auto del muchacho.

No: Cuando quieras preciosa, puckzilla siempre esta dispuesto.-movía sus cejas de manera sugerente, la morena sonrió y espero a que el muchacho se fuera, después entro llamando la atención de algunos de sus vecinos que estaban en recepción.

R: ¿Qué?.-le preguntaba al recepcionista.

Re: Nada Srta. Berry.-la miraba de arriba abajo, la morena rodaba los ojos y camino al ascensor.

J: ¿Qué haces en toalla?.-le pregunto apenas la morena entro al departamento.

R: Esta loca, Quinn Fabray esta loca.-le respondió caminando hacia su habitación.

Ch: Creo que ese trabajo le esta comenzando afectar.

J: Eso parece...


	8. Eres una

**Gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Pensamientos en cursiva.**

**Descargo responsabilidades, los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para hacer volar la imaginación y otras cosas también (ok me fui por otro lado jaja ;-)), pero la historia si es mía…**

* * *

R: Buenos días Srta. Fabray.

Q: Pero si es Ferry.-puso su mejor sonrisa.

_'Y todavía se ríe, que ni crea que me he olvidado lo que me hizo en el Lady Kisses._

Q: Ah por cierto Jerry, pídele a Delilah una funda de ropa que dejaste en el Lady Kisses, creo que tendrías que ser mas cuidadosa con tus cosas.

R: Yo no he deje nada en el Lady Kisses, mas bien alguien que tiene una mente retorcida me jugo una broma.-la miro seriamente.

Q: Pues no se Merry, yo solo cumplo con informarte, es mas ni siquiera se porque estoy perdiendo mi tiempo contigo, anda a buscar tus cuatro cosas que nos tenemos que ir.-la miro por encima de su hombro, caminando hasta su auto ¿Qué esperas para abrirme?.

_'Si por mi fuera, le daría con la puerta en la cara._

R: ¿A dónde vamos esta vez?.-pregunto saliendo de la mansión de la riquilla, en el Mercedes Benz.

Q: Pues al Real Hanz, ¿sabes dónde queda verdad?.

R: No.

Q: Como siempre.-rodo los ojos - Como sea, coge la ruta del Empire State, de ahí te indico.

_'Solo espero que esta vez no se le ocurra llevarme a otro Spa lésbico, no es que no me gusten, pero es que esas mujeres están locas, bueno no tanto como la riquilla, pero lo están._

Q: ¿Qué esperas para bajarte y abrirme la puerta?.

_'¿Qué esperas para bajarte y abrirme la puerta?, que te den, por mi lado te dejaría encerrada ahí mismo y con todo y auto te tiraría de un peñasco._

R: ¿Qué lugar es este?.-el lugar donde estaban era extenso había, campos de Golf, Caballos, Lagunas, Canchas de Tenis.

Q: Un campo recreacional para gente de clase como yo, entiendes ¿no?.-la miraba con indiferencia.

R: Si Srta. Fabray.-puso su mejor sonrisa fingida.

_'Esto no me esta dando buena espina._

Q: Como sea, camina tenemos que ir al Campo de Golf.-le tiro encima a la morena el bolso con los palos de Golf.

_'¿Qué se cree que soy? ¿Su burro de carga?, bueno en este caso seria burra ¿no?._

Q: Bien, coloca la bola en su lugar.-la morena obediente, coloco la bola para que le pudiera dar con el palo ese, la rubia se balanceo dos veces como cogiendo fuerza, pero el palo no le dio a la bola no, le dio a la morena.

R: MIERDA… MIERDA… MIERDA, QUE ME DEN, DEMONIOS.-grito la morena, llevándose las manos a su pierna derecha, que fue la que recibió el golpe.

Q: Kerry lo siento, no fue mi intención.-puso cara inocente tratando de contener la risa.

_'Siento como el espíritu malvado de Jasón y Freddy, se esta apoderando de mi._

R: No se preocupe Srta. Fabray.-la miro como si quisiera matarla.

Q: Además, el tiro que hice no fue tan fuerte.-le resto importancia al asunto y siguió con su tiro pero esta vez si le dio a la bola.

_'¿Qué no fue tan fuerte?, casi me saca la pierna, bueno estoy exagerando un poco, pero es que me dolió._

Q: Me gusta ese de allá.-señalaba uno de los caballos.

-Srta. Fabray, no creo que ese sea el indicado.-el encargado de los caballos intentaba convencerla.

Q: Pues quiero ese, Terry ve por el.-miraba a la morena.

R: ¿Qué?.

_'¿Está loca?, nunca en mi vida he tratado con un caballo._

Q: Lo que escuchaste, quiero montar ese caballo y quiero que vayas por el.-señalaba al animal.

R: Pero...

-Srta. Fabray insisto...-no termino de hablar en hombre, porq la rubia lo interrumpió.

Q: Quiero ese caballo y punto Cerry, ¿qué esperas?.-señalo de nuevo al animal, la morena suspiro resignada y salto la cerca para buscar al caballo.

_'Lo que uno tiene que hacer, pase de agente de la policía, a títere de esta rica._

-Srta. Fabray, no creo que sea buena idea mandar a esa muchacha a ver el caballo, es uno de los mas bravos que ahí aquí, es imposible que lo pueda domar.-el hombre estaba asustado por la vida de la morena.

Q: Lo se, solo quiero divertirme.-espeto sonriendo, mirando todos los movimientos de la morena.

_'¿Qué se le dice a un caballo para que se deje agarrar?._

R: Lindo caballito.-se acercaba mas al animal y este comenzó a alzar las patas en señal de molestia – Tranquilo, solo quiero charlar contigo.-el animal se ponía mas bravo y ella comenzaba a dar pequeños pasos hacia atrás.

_'Ahí no, esto no es una buena idea, ese animal esta enojado ¿qué hago?._

R: Mira solo soy una pequeña zanahoria, no te hare daño.-trataba de calmar al caballo, que parecía mas enojado.

_'Mierda no debí decir eso, a los caballos les gusta la zanahoria eso vi en esa película, prica, micah no recuerdo el nombre, como fue que el aborigen domo al caballo ese en la película el corcel indomable o algo así, maldita Jane, de nada me sirven las películas que me haces ver._

R: No soy una zanahoria, soy una hierba mala, muy mala y no debes comerme.-nuevamente se acercaba al animal, estaba a punto de agárrale la cuerda, cuando el animal de una patada la mando al piso.

R: MIERDA.-volvió a gritar, cayendo encima de una montón de mierda de caballo.

_'Puto caballo, que te den y a la rubia esa también, de seguro hice algo muy malo en mi otra vida._

Q: Esto es tan divertido.-se reía.

-Pues yo no lo creo.-el hombre entraba al lugar para ayudar a la morena - ¿Está bien?.-la ayudaba a pararse.

R: Mejor que nunca.-respondió con ironía y comenzaba a caminar a donde estaba la rubia.

_'Que asco, es mierda de caballo, solo a mi me pasan estas cosas ¿de qué se ríe la rubia esa?._

Q: ¿Qué paso Jerry? ¿Asustaste al caballo? ¿Por eso te ataco?.-se burlaba de ella cuando llego a su altura.

R: Ni me hable.-pasaba a su lado caminado a buscar los baños del lugar, no encontró ninguno, así que se metió a uno de los establos del lugar, donde vio varios tanques de agua.

_'Ahora a sacarme este pantalón, que asco, lo peor es que no traje ropa y ahora ¿qué me pongo?, ni loca saldré en calzones._

-Vaya lindas piernas.-escucho como alguien atrás suyo hablaba y la morena se giro.

R: Eh… hola.-vio que era una muchacha muy bonita.

-¿Eres?.-pregunto.

R: Rachel Berry.

¿Y qué haces aquí?.-no le quitaba la mirada a sus piernas.

R: Vine con mi jefa y caí encima de mierda de caballo.-señalo el pantalón que estaba en el piso.

-Ya veo, ¿necesitas ayuda?.-preguntaba sin mirarla a la cara.

R: Si.-se dio cuenta como la muchacha no quitaba la mirada de sus piernas y sonrió - No tengo ropa que ponerme, la que traigo puesta esta echa un desastre.-explico.

-Bien.-al fin la miro a la cara - No tengo ropa como la que traes puesta, pero tengo unos conjuntos de jugar tenis, que te quedaran bien.

R: No importa, lo que sea con tal de quitarme toda esta cosa.-puso cara de asco.

-Sígueme.-le propuso coquetamente y la morena asintió siguiendo sus pasos.

_'¿Dónde se metió Merry?, tengo diez minutos buscándola, sino aparece horita mismo la despido, ¿quién es esa que esta con Kerry?, no la puedo dejar diez minutos sola porque tiene que llegar una buitre a merodearla, ¿Qué hace con esa ropa?, Dios parece la maldita Caroline Wozniacky pero con piernas mas largas, bueno Kerry es mas sexi, ¿Qué haces pensando esas cosas?, ve por lo tuyo espera ¿qué dije?._

Q: Berry.-llego a su altura y miro de mala manera a la otra chica.

R: Srta. Fabray.-le sonrió.

Q: Vamos me esperan en la cancha de tenis.-dijo sin quitarle la mirada a la otra.

R: Eh… si, nos vemos otro día.-le sonrió a la otra chica.

-Claro llámame, tienes mi numero.-le guiño un ojo.

_'¿Ya le dio su numero?, es una ofrecida._

R: Claro tenlo por seguro.

Q: Muévete Berry, es una orden.-se hizo espacio entre la dos y comenzó a caminar hacia las canchas de tenis.

R: Adiós.-se despidió de la chica y se fue tras la rubia.

_'Es mi imaginación o la riquilla esta celosa, mmm no puede ser, a ella no le gustan las chicas seguro, es solo mi imaginación._

Q: Bien no tengo con quien jugar, así que tu.-la señalo - Jugaras conmigo.-cogía su raqueta preferida.

R: Srta. Fabray yo no se jugar.

Q: Pues no me importa, juegas y punto.-comenzó a caminar a la cancha.

_'Pues no me importa juegas y punto si… si, bien algo se me tiene que a ver quedado de todos los juegos que vi me María Sharapova, aunq lo dudo, ya que estuve mas pendiente de sus piernas que del juego._

Q: Terry no tengo todo el día.-la llamaba.

_'Bien Rachel a demostrarle a esa rubia que eres la buena jugadora que no eres._

La pelota iba y venia, claramente la rubia ganaba de largo, porque la morena era un desastre.

_'Bien Fabray a poner en practica tu puntería._

La rubia apunto en dirección a la morena, esta no cálculo bien o mejor dicho, el tiro no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y la pelota le fue a dar directo a la cabeza.

R: MIERDA.-volvió a gritar la morena agarrándose la cabeza y se tiraba al piso.

_'Bingo le di, eres buena Fabray, muy buena._

_'Dios apiádate mi, te prometo no volver a ver pornografía lésbica, o babearme con la fotos de Kim Kardashian._

-¿Estás bien?.-le pregunto la chica que antes le había prestado la ropa, pero la morena solo negó, todavía tirada en el piso - Ven.-la ayudo a levantarse - Necesitaras una bolsa de hielo.-la agarro del brazo y se la llevo ante la atenta mirada de la rubia.

_'¿Y esta qué se cree? ¿Con qué derecho se lleva a Merry?._

Q: ¿Se te paso el dolor?.-le pregunto parada al lado de la morena, que estaba con una bolsa de hielo en su cabeza.

R: Si.-respondió sin mirarla.

Q: No fue mi intención.

_'En realidad si lo fue_

_'Si claro que le creo que no fue si "intención"._

R: Lo se Srta. Fabray.

Q: Ya muévete que no es para tanto, eres una maricona.

_'¿Una maricona?, como se atreve, ha pasado todo el santo día pegándome, casi me hace asesinar de un caballo y todavía tiene el cinismo de decirme que no es para tanto, pues me canse, ahora si va a ver quien soy._

Q: Suéltame, ¿Qué haces?.-se quejaba, mientras la morena la agarraba fuertemente de su brazo derecho.

R: Vamos a dar un paseo.-se la llevaba a rastra.

Q: Maldita sea que me sueltes te he dicho, es una orden.-intentaba zafarse de la morena - ¿Qué vas hacer?.-le pregunto mientras caminaban directamente a un charco de lodo.

R: Darle una cucharada de su propio chocolate.

Q: No te atrevas.-la amenazaba ya a escasos metros de el charco.

R: Pues si me atrevo, es lo que se merece.-sin mas la morena la empujo y la rubia cayo en medio del charco, ensuciándose toda las piernas, las manos, la ropa.

Q: ERES UNA ANIMAL.-le gritaba - No sabes con quien te has metido.

R: Mírame como tiemblo.-se mofaba, la rubia estaba que botaba humo por las nariz, así que se levanto y se puso frente a la morena.

Q: Esta me la pagaras.-agarro a la morena y fue ella esta vez quien la empujo al charco - Ahora quien se ríe.-se burlaba, la morena se paro, agarro un poco de lodo en sus manos, se acercó a la rubia y se lo tiro todo en la cabeza.

Q: Mi cabello.-intentaba sacarse el lodo de la cabeza, miro con odio a la morena y le cruzo la cara de una cachetada.

R: Eres una.-se sobaba donde había recibió el golpe.

Q: ¿Una qué?.-la encaraba.

La morena resoplaba molesta, quería devolverle el golpe, pero lo que hizo fue algo que ni en sus mas locos sueños pensó que haría, se acercó mas a la rubia y le estampo un beso en toda la boca, un beso brusco pero apasionado que dejo a la rubia sin poder reaccionar, la lengua de la morena pedía permiso para entrar en su boca y ella sorprendiéndose así misma la dejo, sus lenguas se encontraron, se rozaron, se saborearon, el aire se hizo necesario, se separaron y las dos se miraron sorprendidas.

_'¿La bese?._

_'¿Me beso?._

R: Yo...-intento hablar la morena.

Q: No… no estas despedida.-hablo con torpeza - Digo te espero mañana.-todavía confundida se giro para comenzar a caminar.

R: ¿Cómo me voy?.-le pregunto-

Q: Caminando.-respondió sin mirarla y siguió caminando.

_'La liaste Rachel la liaste ¿cómo se te ocurre besarla?, bueno era eso o pegarle, demonios ¿qué hice?._

_'Me beso y ¿me gusto?, no claro que no, solo fue una cosa del momento, pero demonios que me pasa._

Q: Julián, necesito que vayas a mi casa esta noche.-hablaba con el muchacho por teléfono.

R: Jane, necesito que me vengas a ver al Real Hanz.-también hablaba por teléfono - No preguntes solo ven a verme.-colgó la llamada.

_'Mierda Rachel la rubia esa no te puede gustar, no te puede gustar…_


	9. Stripper

**Gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Pensamientos en cursiva.**

**Descargo responsabilidades, los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para hacer volar la imaginación y otras cosas también (ok me fui por otro lado jaja ;-)), pero la historia si es mía…**

* * *

R: Ouch duele.-se quejaba la morena, mientras Jane y Chelsea le pasaban unas cremas donde, el caballo le había pegado, donde la rubia le había dado con el palo de Golf y ella tenia de hielo una bolsa de hielo en su cabeza.

J: No seas gallina.-seguía poniéndole crema - ¿Entonces besaste a la Srta. Fabray?.

R: Olvídate de eso quieres.

J: Es que no puedo creer que la hayas besado.-espetaba divertida.

R: Cállate quieres, no se ni porque te conté.-estaba molesta.

J: Ya no seas dramática.

R: ¿Qué no sea dramática?.-se indigno - Te he contado que me golpeo con un palo Golf, casi me hace matar del corcel indomable, me pego con una pelota de tenis y para rematar me tiro a un charco de lodo y a ti lo único que te importa ¿es qué la haya besado?.-tiro la bolsa de hielo y se cruzo de brazos.

J: De verdad que esa rubia me cae bien, te ha torturado.-sonreía, pero la sonrisa no le duro mucho porque la morena le dio un golpe en el brazo.

J: Ouch eso dolió.-se quejaba - Yo no tengo la culpa, de que esa rubia sea una psicópata, que te hace la vida imposible

Ch: Ya paren si entonces Rachel ¿te gusta?.

R: ¿Quién?.

Ch: La Srta. Fabray ,¿te gusta?.

R: ¡NO!.

J: Entonces, ¿por qué la besaste?.

R: Porque... porque, era eso o pegarle y en mi vida le pegaría a una mujer.

J: Y decidiste besarla.

R: Ya no fastidies.-le dio una mirada amenazadora.

Ch: ¿Ella te correspondió?.

_'Ahora que lo pienso, si me correspondió, es mas puedo asegurar que lo estaba disfrutando, porque nunca intento separarse del beso y cuando nos separamos no me cacheteo, ni nada demonios estoy tan confundida._

J: Rachel.-trataba de llamar su atención.

R: ¿Qué?.-salió de sus pensamientos.

J: Pues que te quedaste ahí, como ida y no respondiste la pregunta que te hizo Chelsea.

R: Pues... pues saben que, me tengo que ir a dormir.-se paro de golpe.

J: Huye cobarde.-le dijo divertida y la morena le hizo un corte de mangas.

_'No Rachel, la Srta. Fabray no te puede gustar, ella es de un mundo diferente al tuyo no... No y no._

La morena no pudo pegar un ojo toda la noche, no dejaba de pensar en el beso, le daba vueltas y vueltas y se confundía más.

_'Basta Rachel, fue un beso solo eso nada mas, no tiene importancia._

J: Lista para a ir en busca de tu amor.-espetaba divertida, mientras la morena se sentaba en la mesa a desayunar.

R: No me parece divertido.

Ch: Pues yo pienso que terminaran juntas.

R: Claro en tus sueños.

J: No de verdad, terminaras teniendo sexo salvaje con esa rubia.

R: Saben que... que les den a las dos.-se levanto de la mesa.

J: Si ambas nos damos mutuamente.-escucho como le respondía, pero no hizo caso y salió enojada del departamento.

Departamento de Policía de Nueva York...

K: Hola Rachel.-la saludo.

R: Karen.

K: Si vienes a ver a Sue, no esta.

R: ¿Cómo que no está?.

K: Se fue a Los Ángeles a resolver unos asuntos.

R: Bien, creo que no tengo que hacer nada aquí.

K: Rachel.-la agarro de un abrazo - ¿Podemos hablar?.

R: se soltó del agarre.- Mil veces te he dicho que no y eso no cambiara.-sin mas se fue dejando a la otra sola.

Mansión Fabray…

-Srta. Berry buenos días.-la saludo el guardia.

R: Hola.-estaba nerviosa, el guardia le abrió la puerta y ella entro caminando ya que su auto lo había dejado ayer en la mansión.

_'Bien Rachel no tienes que estar nerviosa, ya haz venido aquí ¿no?, solo fue un beso, además ella no me corrió ¿no?, espera ¿quién ese tipo? ¿La esta besando?, pero su novio no era ese tal Milo pero... pero ¿La esta besando?._

R: Buenos días.-los saludo incomoda.

Ju: Hola, ¿Y tu eres?.-la saludo el muchacho.

Q: Mi empleada.-no le dio tiempo a que se presentara.

Ju: Bueno preciosa yo me voy.-se acercó a darle un beso a la rubia, que se encargo de alargar el beso y a la morena no le quedo de otra que mirar para el otro lado.

Ju: Adiós como te llames.-le sonrió a la morena y camino rumbo a su auto.

R: Srta. Fabray yo...

Q: Merry tengo un trabajo para ti.

R: Claro.-suspiro resignada.

Q: Ve a limpiar la piscina, esta sucia ah y prepárate para esta noche, tengo una fiesta, necesito que me acompañes.-termino de decir y se metió a la casa.

R: Si Srta. Fabray.

_'¿Por qué siento este malestar aquí en el pecho?, mejor me voy a limpiar a ver si así dejo de pensar cosas tontas._

_'Esta piscina no esta sucia, pero bueno si quiere que se la limpie lo hare._

Después de una hora ya había terminado y en este momento estaba mirando las flores que tenia la rubia en su jardín.

R: Vaya son hermosas debí hacerme florista.-sonrió.

_'Mmm la enana desesperante esta en el jardín, se me ha ocurrido una idea._

Despacio camino hasta el cuarto de mantenimiento, donde estaban todos los controles, de luz agua, teléfono y abrió todas las llaves que regaban las flores.

R: Pero que demonios.-se asusto por el agua que empezaba a caer encima de ella.

-Apúrate Jerry.-escuchaba que alguien hablaba a través de un micrófono.

_'Con que muy chistosa la rubia ¿no?, no es feliz si no me hace una maldad por día, pero eso quiere decir que no esta molesta por lo de ayer._

En la noche...

Q: Entra por la puerta de atrás.

R: Pero...

Q: Merry hazme caso.-la miro seriamente.

R: Bien.-acepto de mala gana y comenzó a caminar a la parte de atrás.

_'No le veo la diferencia si entro por la puerta de el frente que por la de atrás._

-¿Eres Berry?.-le pregunto un hombre fornido parado en la puerta.

R: Si...-respondió dudosa.

-Pasa te están esperando.-le abrió la puerta.

R: ¿Esperando?.-ahora si estaba confundida.

-Si muévete, que no tengo toda la noche.-prácticamente la empujo adentro.

_'Se escucha la música bien alta._

-¿Eres Berry?.-le pregunto ahora una mujer vestida de manera vulgar.

_'¿A dónde me trajo Fabray?._

R: Si soy yo.-miraba a la mujer de arriba abajo.

-Camina tu sigues.-la cogió del brazo.

R: ¿Qué?.- no entendía a que se refería, pero lo hizo cuando la mujer la empujo a un escenario, lleno de mujeres, vestidas con poca ropa y frente a ella había un montón de mujeres gritando y con dinero en sus manos.

-Y con ustedes el Bombón Berry, el plato fuerte de la noche.-anunciaban por los parlantes.

_'¿Bombón Berry?, ¿qué mierda es esa?._

-Rachie bombón aquí… aquí mira tengo dólares.-escucho como Brittany le gritaba desde el filo del escenario.

_'No… no Fabray no me pudo hacer esto, es su venganza por lo de ayer yo me voy._

Se dio la vuelta para salir, pero las mujeres que estaban en el escenario, la detuvieron.

R: Suéltenme.-intentaba zafarse.

-Vamos bombón, demuestra de que estas echa.-le dijo una agarrándole el trasero, la morena paso saliva, aunque su mirada se iba hacia las tetas de las mujeres, que la estaban rodeando.

-Si preciosa, se ve que tienes lindo cuerpo y con ese traje estas excitando a todas las mujeres que estamos aquí, míralas.-les señalaba a las enloquecidas, que estaban el las mesas en el filo del escenario en la barra.

_'Estoy empezando a creer que esa rubia es Gay, primero el spa lésbico y ahora un bar de stripper femenino, esto seria el cielo para mi, pero la realidad es que me esta dando miedo, suficiente tuve con las locas del Lady Kisses._

BOMBON BERRY. - empezaban a gritar.

BOMBON BERRY...

BOMBON BERRY...

BOMBON BERRY...

BOMBON TERRY...

-Entonces, ¿vas hacer el número?.-le preguntaron.

'_Bueno siempre quise hacer un stripper, además veo mucho dinero fácil a la vista, no me vendría mal y por lo que veo la rubia loca esa no esta._

R: Esta bien.-acepto.

-Así se habla sexi.-todas le guiñaron un ojo y se fueron a sus puestos, dejando sola a la morena en medio del escenario.

_'Bien Rachel, lo único que tienes que hacer es quitarte la ropa, no es como si no lo hayas echo antes, me refiero a quitarte la ropa._

**Yes I Can See Her**

**Cause Every Girl Here Wanna Be Her…**

La música se empezó a escuchar, la morena comenzó hacer sensuales movimientos y empezó primero a sacarse el saco.

**OhhShes A Diva**

**They Feel The Same And I Wanna Meet Her**

**They Say She Low Down, Its Just A Rumour And I Dont Believe Them**

**They Say She Needs To Slow Down**

**The Baddest Thing Around Town**

-CASATE CONMIGO.-le gritaba una.

B: AQUI RACHIE.-le gritaba Britt y la morena le tiro el saco - ES MIO, ES MIO.-decía emocionada.

**She Is Nothing Like A Girl Youve Ever Seen Before, Nothing You Can Compare To Your Neighborhood Hoe**

**Im Trying Find The Words To Describe This Girl Without Being Disrespectful**

Empezó a sacarse el pantalón y las mujeres empezaron a gritar más.

-QUITATELO.-le gritaban.

-QUITATELO...

-QUITATELO...

-HAZME TUYA.-le gritaba otra.

**The Way That Booty Movin I Just Cant Take No More**

**Have To Stop What Im Doing So I Can Pull Her Close**

**Im Trying To Find The Words To Describe This Girl Without Being Disrespectful**

Esta vez fue el turno de la corbata se la saco y sensualmente empezaba a sacarse la camisa botón, por botón.

_'Espera, ¿esa no es Quinn?, si es ella esta con Santana, aunque tenga puesta esas gafas la reconocería y yo que creí que se había ido, esto me empieza a gustar._

Se saco la camisa del todo y con toda la fuerza que tenía, se la tiro en la cara a la rubia.

_'¿Pero qué mierda?, ¿me tiro su camisa? huele tan bien._

**(Damn Girl)**

**Damn Yous A Sexy Bitch, A Sexy Bitch**

**Damn Yous A Sexy Bitch, Damn Girl**

**Damn Yous A Sexy Bitch, A Sexy Bitch**

**Damn Yous A Sexy Bitch, Damn Girl**

S: Vaya rubia, eso es señal de que el bombón de tu guardaespaldas, quiere contigo.

-QUIERO TENER ESAS PIERNAS RODEANDOME.-grito una que estaba al lado de la rubia.

-Y YO LAS QUIERO TENER ENCIMA DE MIS HOMBROS.-gritaba otra.

Q: CALLENSE.-les pidió mirándolas de manera molesta.

_'Dios porque me deje convencer por Brittany, debí decirle que no, pero es que con esos pucheros que te hace es imposible._

**Yes I Can See Her**

**Cause Every Girl Here Wanna Be Her…**

S: Deja los celos rubia, esa morena es solo tuya.

Q: No estoy CELOSA.-la miro feamente.

S: Si claro.

**OhhShes A Diva**

**They Feel The Same And I Wanna Meet Her**

**They Say She Low Down, Its Just A Rumour And I Dont Believe Them**

**They Say She Needs To Slow Down**

**TheBaddestThingAround Town**

La morena se empezaba a mover más y se acercaba sensualmente al filo del escenario, para que las mujeres le pusieran los billetes en el filo de la tanga y porq no en el sostén.

**She Is Nothing Like A Girl Youve Ever Seen Before, Nothing You Can Compare To Your Neighborhood Hoe**

**Im Trying Find The Words To Describe This Girl Without Being Disrespectful**

B: Ven Rachie.-la llamaba la morena, se le cerco y le metió tres billetes en la tanga - Estas muy sexi.-agarro del cuello a la morena y le planto un beso.

Q: ¿Brittany la esta besando?.-miraba sorprendida.

S: ¿Y?.-ni se inmutaba.

**The Way That Booty Movin I Just Cant Take No More**

**Have To Stop What Im Doing So I Can Pull Her Close**

**Im Trying To Find The Words To Describe This Girl Without Being Disrespectful**

Q: ¿No vas a decir nada?, ¿es tu novia?.

S: Si lo es, pero tiene mi permiso para besarla.-se encogió de hombros - Además es mi turno.-se levanto de la mesa y se fue rumbo al escenario, donde un montón de chicas le metían mano y dinero a la morena.

S: Permiso, la latina mas sexi que conocerán en sus vidas ha llegado.-aparto a todas las mujeres - Hola Rachel.-le sonrió coquetamente.

_'No me diga que me viene a pegar por besar a su novia, bueno ella me beso a mi._

S: Ven acércate.-le pidió, la morena paso saliva, pero de todas maneras se le acerco - Te lo mereces.- la latina le metió un billete de 100 en la tanga, también la agarro del cuello y la beso al igual que su novia.

_'¿Santana la esta besando?._

S: Besas bien.-le guiño un ojo.

R: Gracias.-se sonrojo.

S: Cuando quieras un trio o la rubia esa.-señalo a Quinn - Te trate mal, no dudes en recurrir a nosotras.-se señalo ella y a su novia.

_'¿Por qué Santana me señalo?._

R: Lo tendré en cuenta.

S: Bien ¿por qué no nos bailas en el tubo?.-le señalo el aparato.

R: Por supuesto.-sonrió y comenzó a acercarse al aparato.

_'¿Qué va a hacer?, ¿no me diga qué?._

S: Besa bien.-se sentó de nuevo junto a la rubia.

_'Como si no lo supiera, desde que me beso no he dejado de pensar en eso, ni anoche cuando estuve con Julián pude concéntrame, mierda estoy jodida._

**(Damn Girl)**

**Damn Yous A Sexy Bitch, A Sexy Bitch**

**Damn Yous A Sexy Bitch, Damn Girl**

**Damn Yous A Sexy Bitch, A Sexy Bitch**

**Damn Yous A Sexy Bitch, Damn Girl**

La morena comenzó a bailar en el tubo, se subía, bajaba y hacia sensuales movimientos.

-QUISIERA SER ESE TUBO.-grito una mujer ganándose una mirada asesina de Quinn.

-SI ME BAILAS EN MI CUARTO ASI SERE TU ESCLAVA BOMBON.-exclamaba otra.

B: SI RACHIE SIGUE ASI.-la animaba.

**(Damn Girl)**

**Damn Yous A Sexy Bitch, A Sexy Bitch**

**Damn Yous A Sexy Bitch, Damn Girl**

**Damn Yous A Sexy Bitch, A Sexy Bitch**

**Damn Yous A Sexy Bitch, Damn Girl**

_'¿Brittany se esta subiendo a bailar con Rachel?, ¿Desde cuándo le digo Rachel?, ¿La esta manoseando? no ¿se esta restregando con ella?._

S: Demonios esto es tan caliente, de verdad Q, tienes que prestarme al bombón de tu guardaespaldas.

_'No, esto se me salió de las manos, tengo que bajar a Merry de allí._

S: ¿Dónde vas?.-vio como la rubia se levantaba, empezaba a buscar toda la ropa de la morena y de ahí se subió al escenario.

Q: Nos vamos.-aparto a Brittany de la morena.

B: Pero Q, si nos estamos divirtiendo.-empezaba a hacer pucheros.

Q: Esa cara no va a funcionar esta vez.

R: Pero...-iba a protestar.

Q: Pero nada Berry, te vienes conmigo, trabajas para mi y me quiero ir es una orden.-estaba molesta la rubia.

_'¿Qué le pasa?, si fue ella la que me trajo._

-UHH… UHH… UHH.-comenzaban a gritar las enloquecidas.

-UHH… UHH… UHH…

-BAJEN A LA RUBIA LOCA.-gritaba una.

-SI BAJENLA.-gritaba otra.

-OYE RUBIA DEJA EN PAZ AL BOMBON.-le pedía otra.

-RUBIA INSIPIDA BAJATE O TE BAJO.-la amenazaba otra.

-DEJA QUE BAILE TRANQUILA, ADEMAS ESE BOMBON VA A SER MIO.-gritaba otra.

-EN TUS SUEÑOS.-le respondía otra.

Q: PUES ESTE BOMBON ES MIO.-dijo con seguridad, la morena la miro sorprendida.

S: Vaya, la rubia empieza a marcar territorio.-se reía - EL BOMBON NO ES NADA TUYO.-grito.

Q: CALLATE SANTANA.-le dio una mirada asesina.

S: DEJA AL BOMBON DEJA AL BOMBON.-empezaba a gritar la latina.

B: DEJA AL BOMBON DEJA AL BOMBON.-la rubia seguía a su novia.

-DEJA AL BOMBON...-comenzaban las enloquecidas a golpear las mesas.

-DEJA AL BOMBON...

-DEJA AL BOMBON...

-DEJA AL BOMBON...

-DEJA AL BOMBON...

Q: PUES... PUES SE JODEN EL BOMBON SE VA CONMIGO, CAMINA.-comenzó a arrastrar a la morena.

-UHH… UHH… UHH… UHH.-decían las mujeres resignadas.

R: ¿Podría soltarme?, me esta lastimando.-le pedía ya saliendo del lugar, la rubia la miro y la soltó.

Q: Ponte rápido la ropa.-se giro para no mirar a la morena.

_'Demonios, ese cuerpo que tiene esas piernas y yo que creí que había visto los mejores cuerpos, Dios estoy empezando a sentir calor, mucho calor, no en realidad desde que empezó a sacarse todo estoy sintiendo calor._

R: Ya Srta. Fabray

Q: Bien camina al auto, nos vamos.-comenzó a caminar al auto, con las morena detrás de ella - ¿Qué esperas para subirte?.-ella ya estaba sentada en el asiento del piloto y la morena se había quedado parada afuera.

R: Si… si.-se giraba a abrir la puerta de atrás.

Q: ¿Dónde vas Berry?.

R: A sentarme en los asientos de atrás.

Q: Déjate de estupideces y siéntate acá adelante.-le señalo el asiento del copiloto.

R: Eh… claro.- estaba confundida pero aun así se subió.

La rubia comenzó a manejar sin rumbo.

'¿A dónde me esta llevando?, me quiere matar y por eso me esta llevando lejos.

Q: ¿Dónde vives?.-le pregunto rompiendo el silencio.

'¿Me va a llevar a mi casa?.

R: Eh… en los departamentos de la calle 1879.

Q: Bien.-no dijo nada más, comenzó a conducir a la casa de la morena y prendió la radio.

**You've been on my mind,**

**I grow fonder every day,**

**Lose myself in time,**

**Just thinking of your face,**

**God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go,**

**You're the only one that I want,**

**I don't know why I'm scared,**

**I've been here before,**

**Every feeling, every word,**

**I've imagined it all,**

**You'll never know if you never try,**

**To forget your past and simply be mine,**

**I dare you to let me be your, your one and only,**

**Promise I'm worth it,**

**To hold in your arms,**

**So come on and give me a chance,**

**To prove I am the one who can walk that mile,**

**Untiltheendstarts**

Ambas se miraban de reojo, no sabían que decir, ninguna quería dar el primer paso para hablar ni de lo que había pasado ayer, ni hoy, las dos estaban confundidas, pero ambas estaban seguras de que algo había cambiado.

Q: ¿Es aquí?.-señalaba un edificio.

R: Sí.-se sacaba el cinturón de seguridad - Gracias por traerme Srta. Fabray.

Q: No es nada.-evitaba tener contacto visual con ella.

R: Que tenga una buena noche.-se bajaba del auto.

Q: Tu también.-susurro, pero la morena no pudo escucharla.

'¿Qué me estas haciendo Berry?, ¿Qué me estas haciendo?...


	10. La Subasta

**Gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Pensamientos en cursiva.**

**Descargo responsabilidades, los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para hacer volar la imaginación y otras cosas también (ok me fui por otro lado jaja ;-)), pero la historia si es mía…**

* * *

R: Buenos días Srta. Fabray.-saludo algo incomoda.

Q: Berry.

_'Al fin se aprendió mi apellido ¿qué cambio?._

Q: Ten tu vas a manejar.-le entrego las llaves del auto, la morena las cogió y le abrió la puerta para que la rubia subiera.

R: ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?.-la miraba por el espejo retrovisor.

Q: Vamos a un evento benéfico en el Central Park.-evitaba mirarla.

R: Bien.- la morena condujo hasta el dichoso parque.

_'Vaya si que hay gente aquí._

Q: Sígueme Berry.-pidió y la morena fue tras ella.

-Quinnie.-las saludo una mujer rubia de unos 40 años, que estaba con otras mujeres de su misma edad.

Q: Mía.-la saludo con algo de ironía y le dio dos besos en la mejilla.

-Estas preciosa, igual que tu madre.-la miraba de arriba bajo.

Q: A mi madre ni se te ocurra nombrarla.-la miro con odio.

-Ya Quinn, fue solo un comentario.-se defendía la mujer.

_'Creo que aquí se va armar un problema, la rubia se ve enojada._

Q: Pues no me...-no termino de hablar por que la morena intervino.

R: Srta. Fabray, creo que tenemos que ir a su mesa.-la miro.

-¿Y tú quién eres?.-le pregunto la mujer mirándola con asco.

Q: Mi acompañante.

'¿Su acompañante?.

-¿Tu acompañante?.-volvió a mirar a la morena como si fuera poca cosa.

Q: Si, ¿tienes algún problema?.-la miro desafiante.

-No… no nada que ver Quinn.-se puso nerviosa.

Q: Vamos Rachel.-agarro la mano de la morena, que la miro sorprendida, al igual que las otras mujeres que comenzaron a murmurar cosas.

'¿Me llamo Rachel? ¿Me cogió la mano? ¿Qué esta haciendo?, todos nos están mirando

R: Srta. Fabray ¿esa Señora?.

Q: No le hagas caso, es una perra a la que odio, desde que comenzó a querérsele meter por los ojos a mi padre.

R: Srta. Fabray.

Q: Olvídate de ella si.

R: No es que todavía tiene agarrada mi mano.-señalo sus manos y la rubia también lo hizo.

Q: Ah… no disculpa.-se soltó rápidamente y comenzó a mirar para otro lado.

R: No… no es...

Q: Vamos a buscar mi mesa.-comenzó a caminar sin darle oportunidad a la morena de hablar.

R: Si Srta. Fabray.

_'Dios ¿qué me pasa contigo Berry?, tengo que sacarte de mi cabeza, tu mano se sentía tan suave._

_'Cálmate Rachel, solo te cogió la mano por compromiso nada mas, solo eso no te hagas ideas._

Q: Aquí es.-señalo la mesa.

-Hola Quinnie.-la saludo una mujer que estaba ya estaba en su mesa.

Q: Ella, no sabía que iba a estar aquí, que bueno que me pusieron contigo.-se acercó a dejarle unos besos en la mejilla y se sentó.

El: Pues si, no quería que me sentaran con la odiosa de Mía.-puso una mueca de fastidio.

Q: Ni a mi.

El: ¿Y quién es la joven?.-miro a la morena que se había quedado parada a un lado de la mesa.

Q: Ah ella, es Rachel Berry mi guardaespaldas.

El: Vaya ahora también ahí guardaespaldas mujeres, que sexi.-la miro de arriba abajo y le guiño un ojo.

_'Bien simpática la mujer, como diría mi abuelito gallina vieja da buen caldo, aunque de seguro si le digo ese piropo es probable que me mande a hacer aguado con mi madre, así que mejor me callo._

Q: Siéntate Berry.-le señalaba una se las silla.

R: Eh no… no yo estoy bien así.

El: Vamos no seas tímida, seria un honor que una mujer tan hermosa como tu se sentara con nosotras ¿verdad Quinn?.-miro a la rubia.

Q: Si.-respondió sin mirarla.

_'¿No pudiste decir otra cosa?, lindo Fabray._

R: Bueno.-justo cuando iba se iba a sentar, su teléfono comenzó a sonar - Diga ¿qué dónde?.-comenzó a mirar para todos lados - Ya te vi ¿qué haces aquí?.-parecía enojada - No voy a ir.-se rascaba la nuca - Ya… ya quédate ahí.-colgó la llamada - Disculpen tengo que ir a hablar con una compañera de trabajo, que esta allá.-señalo a una muchacha.

Q: Claro Berry.-dijo no muy convencida viendo como la morena se alejaba.

El: ¿Te gusta?.-le pregunto.

Q: ¿Quién?.-seguía mirando a la morena.

El: Tu guardaespaldas, se ve que te gusta.-señalaba a ala morena.

Q: No, claro que no ¿por qué dices eso?.-esta vez si la miro.

El: Por como la miras.-se encogió de hombros.

_'¿Me gusta Berry? No, claro que no, a mi no me gustan las mujeres, pero y ¿si me gustara ella?._

R: ¿Qué quieres Karen?.

K: Deja el mal humor, solo quería saludarte.

R: Mira no estoy para bromas, ¿qué haces aquí?.

K: Soy policía al igual que tu y este es un evento de ricachones, así que lo estamos cubriendo para evitar cualquier contra tiempo.

R: Bien, si eso era todo me voy.

K: ¿Tu viniste con ella?.-señalo la mesa donde estaba la rubia.

R: ¿La conoces?.

K: Si pero no, es decir nunca la he visto en persona así como horita, pero he escuchado hablar de ella.

_'¿Karen ya la conocía? y yo no también ¿fue su guardaespaldas?, No lo creo me hubiese enterado._

R: ¿Y cómo así haz escuchado mucho de ella?.

K: Pues, porque no eres la única agente del NYPD que ha trabajado para ella como su guardaespaldas

R: ¿Cómo?

K: ¿Qué? ¿Sue no te lo ha dicho?.

R: No.

K: Pues si, no haz sido la única tu vendrías siendo la numero.-hizo que pensaba - Cuatrocientos en dos años.

R: ¿Qué?.

'¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué Sue no me lo ha dicho?, en su expediente no contaba esa cantidad y no decía que otros agentes del NYPD habían trabajado para ella.

K: Yo creí que lo sabias.

'¿Qué tanto conversa Berry con esa desconocida? y ¿por qué me miran tanto?.

R: No… no lo sabia ¿Y tu sabes por qué necesita guardaespaldas?.

K: Según lo que escuche, es que hace dos años paso algo con su familia, creo que fue un secuestro o algo así, en donde perdieron a alguien importante.

'¿Alguien importante? ¿Quién? ¿Su padre? no… no lo creo ella siempre lo nombra además el me contrato, ¿será su mamá? Nunca la he visto.

R: ¿Y sabes por qué han renunciado los otros agentes?.

K: Les ha echo la vida imposible, el mas perjudicado fue Finn.

'¿El imbécil de Hudson trabajo para ella?.

R: ¿Qué le hizo a Hudson?.

K: Deberías preguntarme que no le hizo.-se reía - El primer día, creo que le hizo comer tierra lombrices y lo dejo botado en la parte mas oscura del Bronx, en el segundo tuvimos que irlo a buscar a la cinco de la mañana a un bar Gay, el pobre estaba atado y desnudo en una silla, fue muy chistoso, tengo fotos si quieres verlas.

R: No… no quiero verlas.

_'De seguro vomitaría viendo esas fotos_.

K: Y todavía me sorprende el hecho que no hayas renunciado, todos en el NYPD te idolatran por aguantar a la rubia esa.

_'Ganas no me han faltado._

K: ¿No te ha echo nada verdad?

_'La pregunta es ¿qué no me ha hecho?, si supieras Karen, si supieras._

R: No nada.-mintió.

K: Vaya eso es raro.-volvía a mirar a la rubia.

'¿Por qué me mira tanto esa qué esta halando con Berry?, ¿será su novia?.

R: Eh… yo me voy, ya va a comenzar el programa.-señalo el escenario.

K: Si… si nos vemos.

R: Disculpen la demora.-se sentó en la silla.

El: ¿Y quién es ella?.-le pregunto y sintió la mirada de la rubia sobre ella.

R: Una compañera de trabajo.

_'Bueno fue mi novia pero me engaño._

-Bueno días a todos, gracias por estar aquí, comenzaremos con la subasta.-anunciaba una mujer parada en medio del escenario, por un micrófono, la subasta comenzó, muchos cosas iban y venían.

_'¿Quién será esa tipa que hablaba con Berry?, tengo que averiguar quien, es tengo rato observándola y no le quita la mirada de encima._

_'¿A quién perdió la rubia? ¿Si se lo pregunto?, no, eso seria meterme en su vida privada y de seguro se enojaría._

-Como ustedes saben, todo los años escogemos a una linda dama del publico para ser subastada, el o la que logre comprarla será dueño de un día completo con ella, el dinero recaudado será donado a algunas de las fundaciones de las que somos parte.-anunciaba feliz la mujer - En este año hemos escogido a la Srta. ¿Rachel Berry?.-leía el papel algo confundida.

R: ¿QUE?.

Q: ¿QUE?.

_'No… no esto es una broma._

R: Fue usted.-miro a la rubia.

Q: No de verdad yo no fui, ni siquiera me gustan estas cosas.

_'No esta mintiendo lo veo en su ojos, pero si no fue ella ¿Quién? Fue, espera ¿Por qué Karen se esta riendo?, fue ella, fue la maldita la voy a matar._

-Srta. Berry la estamos esperando.-la llamaba mujer-

El: Ve ve.-la mujer la incitaba y a la morena no le quedo de otra que pararse y caminar al escenario.

-¿Usted es la Srta. Berry?.-la miro de arriba abajo.

R: Si, ¿algún problema?.

-No… no.-cogió el micrófono de nuevo - Bien ¿quien ofrece 250 dólares?.

'¿250 dólares? ¿Eso valgo?, ¿qué se cree esta vieja?

-Yo.-dijo Karen muy sonriente, la morena rodo los ojos.

-¿Quién ofrece más?.-la mujer miraba al público.

_'Maldita Karen._

_'¿Esa estúpida qué se cree?, ¿con qué derecho se atreve a ofrecer dinero por Berry?._

El: Vamos Quinn, ofrece mas te va a ganar.

_'Lo hago o no lo hago, al demonio no voy a permitir que Berry se vaya con esa._

Q: 500 dólares.-ofreció la rubia, todo el publico la miro, Karen la miro, la morena la miro.

_'¿Qué esta haciendo?._

K: 600 dólares.

Q: 700 dólares.

K: 800 dólares.

Q: 900 dólares.

_'Vamos Quinn tu puede tu puedes_

K: 1000 dólares.-el público estaba en un partido de tenis mirando a Karen y a Quinn.

Q: 2000 dólares.

K: 3000 dólares.

Q: 4000 dólares.

K: 5000 dólares.-dijo firmemente, mirando molesta a la rubia.

Q: 50.000 dólares y en este mismo momento les firmo el cheque.-se paro de la silla decidida, sacando su chequera.

-¿Alguien ofrece mas?.-pregunto la mujer al público - Bien vendida a la Srta. Fabray.

_'Si, en tu cara Karen no te saliste con la tuya, ahí rubia creo que te amo, espera ¿yo dije eso?, bueno no, estoy feliz de que por fin hayas echo algo bueno por el prójimo._

-Srta. Fabray acérquese a coger su premio.-le señalaba a la morena, la rubia muy sonriente con el cheque en la mano se acercaba al escenario.

Q: Aquí tiene.- le entrego el cheque a la mujer y desviaba su mirada a Karen, que la miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

R: Gracias.-le susurro la morena.

Q: De nada.-le sonrió.

_'Vaya quien diría que cuando sonríe con sinceridad se ve mas hermosa_.

-Bien Señores y Señoras gracias por sus colaboraciones y por venir.-se despidió la mujer bajando del escenario.

Toda la gente comenzaba a irse todavía preguntándose ¿qué había sucedido entre Karen y Quinn?, murmuraban cosas y sacaban sus propias teorías de lo que había pasado.

El: Creo que Quinn se ha llevado el mejor premio.-la mujer se subía al escenario y abrazaba a la morena, la rubia solo sonrió, bajo del escenario y camino hasta su mesa.

K: ¿Qué te traes con Rachel?.-le pregunto.

Q: ¿Disculpa?.

_'¿No es la que hablaba con Berry hace unos minutos?._

K: ¿Qué te traes con mi chica?.-señalo a la morena que conversaba animadamente con Ella.

_'¿Escuche bien?, ¿su chica?._

Q: ¿Tú chica?.

K: Sí, mi chica ¿qué te traes con ella?.-la miraba fijamente.

Q: Nada que te importe.-se pudo borde.

K: Pues mas te vale rubiecita que no quieras nada con ella, por te aseguro que no querrás problemas conmigo.-la amenazo.

Q: ¿Disculpa?, pero tu a mi, no me amenazas.

K: No te estoy amenazando, te estoy advirtiendo.

R: ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?.-se paro a un lado de la dos, mirando de mala manera a Karen.

K: Nada.

Q: Aquí tu chica que me esta amenazando.-cogió sus cosas y comenzó a caminar.

R: ¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo?.-le recrimino.

K: Nada.

R: Pues no te creo Karen, por ultima vez te pido déjame en paz y no vuelvas a meterte con ella me oíste, porque si lo vuelves hacer, sabrás de lo que soy capaz.-le dio una ultima mirada y se fue tras la rubia.

'Demonios, ¿por qué Karen tiene que seguir fregándome la vida?, ¿qué le abra dicho? ¿Dónde esta?, mmm allá esta el carro no se ha ido, claro que no estúpida tu tienes las llaves.

R: Disculpe Srta. Fabray.-se subía al auto.

Q: Como sea Perry, no me interesa.

R: De verdad Srta. Fabray...

Q: YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME IMPORTA.-grito sobresaltando a la morena que por un momento se quedo callada.

_'No debí gritarle, pobrecita la cara que ha puesto, pero es que esa tal Karen me ha sacado de mis casillas._

R: Ella no es nada mio, es decir si lo fue, pero le aseguro que no tenemos nada.

_'¿Le estoy dando explicaciones?._

_'¿Me esta dando explicaciones?._

Q: Bien.-la rubia sonrió un poquito, lo suficiente para que la morena no se diera cuenta.

R: Nuevamente gracias, por lo de la subasta, no quería tener nada que ver con Karen.

Q: No cantes victoria Berry, me debes un día completo gratis y tendrás que pagármelo.-la miraba por el espejo retrovisor.

R: Como usted diga Srta. Fabray…


	11. El Video

**Gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Pensamientos en cursiva.**

**Descargo responsabilidades, los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para hacer volar la imaginación y otras cosas también (ok me fui por otro lado jaja ;-)), pero la historia si es mía…**

* * *

_'Bien Rachel, hoy le demostraras a esa rubia que la vida humilde no están mala como ella lo cree, le vas hacer pasar el mejor día de su vida, bueno no es una cita, tampoco es que tu quieres que sea una cita o ¿si?._

J: Buenos Días Rachie "Sexi Bicth" Berry.-la miraba divertida.

R : ¿Qué?.-la miraba confusa.

Ch: Vaya Rachel, no sabia que podías bailar de esa manera.

R: ¿De qué están hablando?.-se sentaba en los bancos de la cocina.

J: De esto.-le acercaba su celular.

R: ¡Por Dios!, ¿quién demonios subió eso?.-se paraba del asiento.

J: Pues, una tal Britttegustanlospatos.

R: ¿Britttegustanlospatos?

_'Espera es... es Brittany ¿en qué momento filmo eso?._

R: Dios, no puedo creer que se haya atrevido a subir eso.

J: Pues si tú no lo sabes yo menos, lo que si se, es que eres ya eres toda una celebridad he.-se reía.

R: No me parece chistoso.

Ch: Es que es la verdad Rachel, ese video tiene mas de cinco millones de visitas y eso que lo subieron ayer nomas, estas por todas las redes sociales, incluso eres Trending Topic con el Hashtag #RachieSexiBicthBerry.

J: Y eso que no haz visto los comentarios y los Twitt que han echo por el video, por ejemplo escucha este comentario.

-Rachie, anoche después de ver tu video, tuve un sueño erótico contigo donde me lo hacías con la lengua, así que por favor esta es mi dirección calle Kennedy nº345, para que me lo hagas realidad.

R: No… no eso no puede ser, tengo que borrar ese video.-caminaba de un lado para el otro

J: Lo dudo querida y no entiendo porque lo quieres borrar, eres famosa, escucha este que es un Twitt.

Melanie Que mamacita es #RachieSexiBicthBerry no he parado de masturbarme con ella.

R: Tengo que borrar ese video.-volvía a repetir.

Ch: No lo vas a poder hacer.

R: Pues no me importa.-el teléfono de la morena empezó a sonar - Diga.-cambio su rostro - ¿Capitán Sue? ¿Quiere verme? si… si ya voy.-cerraba la llamada – Demonios, seguro ya vio el video.

J: Damn Your A Sexy Bitch, A Sexy Bitch, Damn Your A Sexy Bitch, Damn Girl.-empezaba a cantar y bailar.

R: No se puede contigo.-salía rápidamente de la cocina.

Departamento de Policía de New York.

F: Vaya pero si es Berry, no sabia que escondías ese cuerpo debajo de ese uniforme.-coqueteaba.

_'Maldita sea todo mundo ya vio el puto video._

R: ¿Perdón?.

F: He estado pensando si te gustaría, ya sabes, salir conmigo.

R: Yo contigo.-señalo al chico - Ja prefiero morir cachonda antes que salir contigo, así que piérdete Hudson.-mejor se alejó.

-Hola Rachel.-la saludaba una de las agentes.

R: Molly.

_'De cuando acá Molly me saluda._

K: Hola Rachel.

_'La que faltaba._

R: Karen.

K: Yo… yo, siento mucho lo del otro día.

R: Si como sea, mira tengo que hablar con Sue.-señalaba una puerta - Nos vemos.

-RACHEL ESTAS BIEN BUENA.-le gritaba Molly.

-RACHEL, SI ME BAILAS EN UN TUBO DEJO QUE ME GOLPEES.-le gritaba otra agente.

K: Podrían callarse.- las miraba molestas.

_'Dios en mi vida vuelvo hacer el ridículo._

R: Buenos días Capitán Sue.

Su: Pero si es Berry o prefieres que te diga Rachie "Sexi Bicth" Berry.

R: Puedo explicarlo.-se sentó en una de las sillas.

Su: Pues eso espero Berry, no sabes el ridículo que haz echo.-la miraba seriamente - Se te esta pagando para que cuides a la Srta. Fabray, no para que te vayas a bares Gay y te la des de Demi Moore en Striptease.

R: Pero… pero, si fue la Srta. Fabray que me llevo a ese lugar.-se defendió

Su: Si claro, no me digas que ella también te obligo a que te sacaras la ropa.

_'En realidad yo me la saque sola, pero ella me llevo con esa finalidad, por Dios era el plato fuerte de la noche._

R: Pues... pues, ella no me obligo, pero me llevo para que deleitara con mi figura a esas mujeres deseosas de cariño.

_'¿Yo dije eso?, tengo que dejar de ver esas películas que dan en las madrugadas._

Su: De verdad que no lo puedo creer.

R: Es la verdad Sue.-se paraba del asiento - Ella me llevo, quería divertirse y bueno yo le di diversión.

_'Demonios eso sonó tan pervertido._

R: A… a lo que me refiero, es que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo

_'Ni tu misma te lo crees._

R: ¿Ha recibido alguna queja de mí?.

Su: No...

R: Entonces, he echo todo lo que ella me ha pedido.

_'Incluso he limpiado su casa y eso en si es ridículo, estúpido, si ni la mía la limpio._

R: Hasta se ha olvidado de las condiciones estúpidas que puso, para que aceptara tener un nuevo guardaespaldas.-hizo una pausa - Como por ejemplo, estar a 200 metros de ella, no dirigirle la palabra a menos que ella lo quisiese, nada de contacto visual ni físico.

_'Bueno la ultima condición me encargue de mandarla al diablo yo misma, si hasta le metí mi lengua en la garganta, EN LA GARGANTA, pero eso naturalmente no se lo voy a decir._

Su: Si… si tienes razón.-se puso pensativa.

R: Ya ve, he durado mas que otro agente y ahora que lo recuerdo.-hizo una pausa - ¿Por qué no me había dicho que no era la única agente de este departamento que había trabajado para ella?.

Su: Pues porque es información confidencial, que no es necesario que la sepas.

R: Bien, ¿Por qué no me dice la razón por la que necesita guardaespaldas?.

Su: Eso también es información confidencial.

R: Pero...

Su: Nada Berry, ve hacer tu trabajo y espero no ver otro video tuyo por la web.-la señalo - No es decir vas a borrar ese video, no voy a permitir que ningún agente de mi departamento se convierta en un objeto sexual, debemos poner el ejemplo.

R: Si Sue.-la mujer la miro - Capitán Sue.-se corrigió.

Su: Bien ahora vete, por cierto, lindas piernas.-le guiño un ojo la morena solo sonrió y salió.

_'Tengo que borrar ese video, no tengo que hablar con Brittany, pero no se donde vive, ni tengo su numero de teléfono y si se lo pido a Quinn, claro ella lo ha de tener._

Mansión Fabray.

Q: Ya llego Berry.-le preguntaba a Delilah mientras estaba frente al espejo de su cuarto.

De: No Srta. Quinn, no ha llegado.

Q: Bien avísame cuando llegue.-le pidió y la mujer salió de la habitación.

_'¿Por qué no ha llegado? ¿Y si algo malo le paso?, no claro que no, pero, ¿Por qué no ha llegado? ya debería estar aquí, espera, ¿Por qué te preocupa? ¿No quieres que renuncie? ¿Qué no venga mas?, o ya no es tanto ¿así?._

De: Srta. Quinn, la Srta. Berry acaba de llegar.-entro de nuevo a la habitación.

Q: ¿En serio?, ¿cómo me veo?.- se daba la vuelta y se mostraba muy emocionada.

De: Hermosa, usted siempre se ve bien Srta. Quinn, ¿le pasa algo?.-estaba extrañada por la actitud de la rubia.

Q: Eh no… no, dile a Berry que ya bajo.

De: Si Srta. Quinn.-la mujer salió de la habitación.

_'Genial Rachel, ahora eres Rachie "Sexi Bicth" Berry, ¿Qué pasara cuando tu madre vea ese video?, de seguro pensara que te pasaste al lado oscuro, bueno aunque eso hace rato que lo hiciste jaja... demonios si en este momento el mundo se acabara, creo que moriría feliz, esta bellísima y la manera en que baja esas caleras y esa sonrisa, por Dios en un mismísimo ángel._

Q: Hola Rachel.

_'¿Me esta diciendo Rachel?, que lindo, no que sexi, solo con escucharla creo que me éxito._

Q: Rachel.-le pasaba una mano por el rostro.

R: Creo que estoy excitada.

Q: ¿Qué?.

_'Mierda ¿hable en voz alta?, si… si, claro que lo hice, que me den._

Q: ¿Qué dijistes?.

R: Que estoy enredada.-se excusaba.

Q: ¿Segura?, yo como que escuche otra cosa.

_'Estoy segura que dijo excitada._

R: No… no enredada.

Q: Bien.-dijo no muy convencida - Estoy lista para que me pagues mi día.

_'Claro se me había olvidado y ahora que hago, tengo que hablar con Brittany, tengo que pedirle que borre ese video_.

Q: Estoy esperando Berry.

R: Eh si...si vamos.

_'Bueno tengo que esperar hasta mañana._

Q: ¿Dónde me vas a llevar?.-la miraba por espejo retrovisor.

R: Es una sorpresa.-le guiñaba un ojo.

_'¿Me esta coqueteando?, no claro que no._

_'Creo que tengo todo listo aunque, espera, ¿traje dinero?, claro me olvide sacar dinero, tengo que ir a un cajero._

R: Srta. Fabray, tengo que ir a un cajero.

Q: Típico de la gente pobre.-la morena la miro de mala manera - Ya lo siento si, fue un comentario estúpido.

R: Si claro.- estaciono el coche salió, se acercó al cajero y empezó a buscarse los bolsillos.

_'Espera, ¿Dónde esta mi billetera? ¿No la traje?, ¿mi placa tampoco?, no lo puedo creer y ahora tendré que regresarme, que vergüenza Dios, ¿dónde tengo la cabeza?._

-Hola.-la saludo una mujer, apenas se dio la vuelta para caminar al coche.

R: Hola.-devolvió el saludo algo dudativa, dándose cuenta que estaba rodeada por cinco mujeres.

-¿Te gusta bailar?.-le pregunto de manera insinuante, arrinconándola mas al cajero.

R: Eh si… si.-su miraba se iba a las tetas de la mujer.

-¿Te gustaría comer carne especial?.-se miraba los pechos.

R: No como, carne soy vegetariana.-aclaro.

-Yo no me refería a este tipo de carne.-ahora ella se miraba los pechos.

R: Tengo... tengo novia.-pasaba saliva.

-Sí, ¿dónde qué no la veo?.-miraba para todos lados - ¿Ustedes la ven chicas?.-le preguntaba a las otras y estas negaban.

_'¿Por qué demora Berry?, yo la voy a buscar, ¿qué está haciendo con todas esas mujeres? ¿la van a besar?, eso no lo voy a permitir._

_'Dios ayúdame por favor, te prometo no volver a tener sueños eróticos con Kate Upton, pero como no hacerlo esta tan buena, ¿esa es Fabray? si... si es ella gracias… gracias._

R: Esa chica que esta allá es mi novia.-señalaba con su cabeza a la rubia.

-¿Esa paliducha?.-la cinco mujeres miraban a la rubia.

R: Si… si ella y es muy celosa, si la ven esta con el ceño fruncido síntoma de que esta furiosa y si las ve aquí de seguro las golpea.

-Pues no le tenemos miedo, nosotras queremos tener fiesta contigo, tú eres la chica del video y queremos que nos bailes en el tubo.-dijo muy decidida.

_'Ya decía yo que nada bueno me iba a traer ese video._

Q: Berry.-se acercó un poco más.

R: Quinn mi amor.-la miraba suplicante.

_'¿Me llamo mi amor?._

Q: ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?.

R: Pues.-aprovecho el descuido de la mujer que tenia adelante, como pudo se alejó - Nos vamos así que corre.-agarro la mano de la rubia y empezaron a correr.

-NO TE VAS A ESCAPAR MORENA DE LA LARGAS PIERNAS.- escuchaba como las mujeres empezaban a correr detrás de ella.

Q: ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué corremos? ¿Y el auto?.-seguía corriendo junto a la morena.

R: Es una larga historia y el auto venimos por el después.-seguía corriendo y llegaron al Time Square (así creo que se llama).

Q: Para… para no puedo seguir corriendo.-intentaba recuperar la respiración.

R: Bien descansa un rato.-comenzaba a mirar para todos lados.

Q: Se puede saber, ¿Por qué diablos estamos corriendo?.-la miraba molestas.

R: Pues porque esas mujeres están locas.-mentía.

Q: Me vas a decir la verdadera razón, ¡oh por Dios!.-se quedo mirando uno de los videos, que salían en uno de los grandes letreros, que estaban en el Time Square.

R: ¿Qué?.-la miraba confusa.

Q: Estas allí.-señalaba el video.

R: ¿Qué cosa?.-seguía confundida.

Q: Que estas allí.-seguía señalando el video - Vaya te... te vez muy bien.-la morena sin todavía entender se giro y al tiempo que lo hizo abrió sus ojos como platos.

_'Ay no, ay no, definitivamente esto no va a terminar bien, Sue me va a matar._

R: Puede dejar de mirar, todo esto es su culpa.-la señalaba.

Q: ¿Mi culpa?.

R: Si, su culpa, usted fue la que me llevo a ese bar.

Q: Discúlpame pero yo no te obligue.

R: ¿Qué no me obligo?, quiere que le recuerde lo de "plato fuerte de la noche".

Q: Yo no tuve nada que ver con eso, fue Brittany.-se defendía.

R: Pues en este mismo momento la llama y le dice que lo borre.

Q: Pues no me hará caso, además no traje mi celular, lo deje con mi bolso en el auto.

R: Esto es el colmo, ahora seré el objeto sexual de todo Manhattan.-comenzaba a dramatizar.

Q: Bueno, vele el lado positivo, ahora eres famosa.-la molestaba.

R: ¿Quién cree qué soy?, ¿la maldita Paris Hilton?.

Q: Ahí no seas dramática, además te vez bien en ese video, tu cuerpo se ve muy...-se sonrojo.

_'Cierra la boca Fabray, no tienes que decirle que su cuerpo es jodidamente perfecto._

R: ¿Mi cuerpo qué?.

Q: Se ve bien ya.-trataba de quitarle importancia al asunto.

-MIREN ALLA ESTA.-escucharon que gritaba una mujer.

R: Joder no se cansan.

Q: ¿Qué cosa?.

R: Nada.-cogió la mano de la rubia y nuevamente empezaron a correr, hasta que llegaron al Central Park - ¿No siguen todavía?.-miraba para atrás, todavía corriendo.

Q: No creo que no.-se soltaba de la morena, también mirando para atrás - Rachel creo...-no siguió hablando, porque vio como la moren cayo aparatosamente, dentro de una pileta llena de agua.

_'Demonios lo que me faltaba ¿tengo un karma con el agua? o que mierda, en otra vida fui un delfín gay o ¿qué?._

R: ¿De qué se ríe?.-le recriminaba molesta.

Q: Es que fue muy chistoso.-seguía riéndose.

R: Si… si muy chistoso.-intentaba salir de la pileta y vuelta caía para atrás - ¿Puedes dejar de hacer laberinto?.-nuevamente intentaba levantarse y se sacaba el saco

Q: ¿Qué cosa?.

R: QUE TE CALLES.

_'¿Es normal que la vea sexi toda enojada?, pero es que la verdad me esta poniendo._

_'Siento que algo se me mueve por la pierna ¿será una piraña?, no… no._

Q: ¿Qué haces?.-veía como la morena se intentaba sacarse el pantalón, sin darse cuenta que algunos curiosos, se empezaban a amontonar.

_'No… no ninguna piraña me va a comer, no debí ver la ultima parte de Piraña 3DD, vi como esos malditos animales se metían por cualquier hueco, incluso ya empezaban a caminar, aunque a quien le miento, casi ni les preste atención porque las tetas de esas mujeres encueradas en 3D me hacían salir la baba, solo falto el beso lésbico, ¿por qué no volvieron a poner a Jessica Szohr?, eso fue un robo._

Q: ¿Rachel estás loca?.-vio como la morena se terminaba de sacar del pantalón y solo quedaba con la camisa y con un pequeño bóxer femenino con corazoncitos.

_'Se ve tan sexi, cálmate por muy ridícula que sea su ropa interior, pero es que se ve tan sexi._

R: ¿Qué hace?.-le pregunto confundida, viendo como Quinn entraba a la pileta y la tapaba con su saco.

Q: Pues, que todos te están viendo.-le señalaba a todos lo curiosos que la miraban, algunos divertidos, otros con el ceño fruncido y otros de forma lasciva.

R: Demonios no me di cuenta.-ahora ella intentaba taparse.

Q: Sera mejor que nos vayamos.

R: Si… si.-salía de la pileta con la ayuda de la rubia - Sera mejor que me ponga el pantalón.-con toda la vergüenza del mundo se lo puso.

-¿Es la chica del video?.-escucho como un chico decía.

-Si... si es ella, pero en vivo y en directo se ve mas sexi.-acotaba otro.

-Creen que si se lo pedimos, querrá hacernos un número privado.-proponía otro.

Q: Sera mejor que nos vayamos.-comenzó a jalar a la morena, no le gustaba para nada lo que estaba escuchando.

R: Tengo frio.-se quejaba la morena.

Q: Ven, vamos a comprarte algo de ropa.

R: ¿Con qué dinero?.

_'Claro tiene razón yo deje todo en el auto_.

Q: Pues simplemente camina.-siguieron caminado, hasta que entraron a un lugar, donde vendían ropa de segunda mano.

R: ¿Qué hacemos aquí?.

Q: Bueno es el único lugar donde recibirán esto.-le enseñaba su reloj.

R: ¿Qué? no es necesario, de verdad yo puedo aguantar.

_'Ni loca permitiré que entregue su reloj._

Q: No seas necia Berry, ya esta decidido.-se acercó donde la vendedora - Estoy buscando algo para ella.-señalaba a la morena - Pero no traemos dinero.

-No fiamos.-le aclaro la vendedora.

Q: Lo se, por eso le voy a dar este reloj.-le tendía el reloj - Es de marca y cuesta mil dólares.-apenas escucho la cantidad la vendedora, lo agarro y lo comenzó a revisarlo de arriba abajo - ¿Qué me dice?.

-Claro elija la ropa que quiera.-mostraba una gran sonrisa.

Q: Gracias.-se giro para acercarse a la morena - Ven tienes que elegir la ropa.

R: Srta. Fabray no es necesario...

Q: Ya esta decidido Berry, así que muévete.-la morena suspiro y comenzó a buscar las prendas.

_'¿Por qué demora tanto para mas de cambiarse?, no sé de que te quejas si tu eres peor._

R: Que tal me veo.-la morena salía con un short jean pequeño un poco roto y una ramera blanca que decía...

Q: ¿Cógeme?.

R: ¿QUE?.

_'¿Escuche bien?, ¿no estoy soñando? me dijo que la..._

Q: Que... que en tu ramera dice cógeme.-le señalaba la ramera.

R: ¡Por Dios! no me di cuenta.-se sonrojaba avergonzada.

-Vi que entraron aquí.-escucho la morena como alguien hablaba dentro de la tienda.

R: Ay no, ¿otra vez?.-se acercó a la rubia, la agarro del brazo y la metió junto con ella en uno de los vestidores.

Q: ¿Qué haces?.-la morena estaba muy cerca de ella.

R: Shhhhh.-la morena le puso una mano la boca.

-¿Estas segura qué las viste entrar aquí?.-escuchaban como una mujer hablaba.

-Claro que si, reconocería esas piernas a kilómetros.-dijo otra y Quinn rodo los ojos.

-Pues aquí no están, de seguro ya salieron.-seguían hablando.

-A lo mejor tienes razón, mejor vamos a buscar afuera.-escuchaban como comenzaban a alejarse.

R: Eso estuvo cerca.

Q: Sh tdfind ndndk.

R: ¿Qué?.

Q: Qdt tdidjdjd.-señalaba con la mirada la mano de la morena, que seguía en su boca.

R: Ay perdón.-la sacaba rápidamente, ambas se quedaron mirando fijamente y sus ojos se desviaban a los labios de la otra.

R: Le han dicho que tiene unos ojos hermosos.

_'Que original Rachel, es lo mas cliché y estúpido que haz dicho en toda tu vida_.

_'Si me lo han dicho, aunque siempre me pareció ridículo, pero viniendo de ella me parece tan lindo y tierno._

Sus rostros empezaban a acercarse, querían besarse ya no había ninguna excusa, querían hacerlo, lo estaban deseando hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¿Ya eligieron la ropa?.-les pregunto la vendedora y las dos se separaron rápidamente.

Q: Si… si.-fue la primera en salir.

_'¿La ibas a besar Fabray?, la ibas a besar no lo niegues mas te gusta Berry._

R: Tiene zapatos.-pregunto la morena también saliendo, sin mirar a la rubia, que estaba de espaldas.

_'Vaya estuve a un pelo de besarla Dios, que te pasa Rachel._

-Si… si, en la parte de atrás sígame.-guio a la morena hasta donde estaban los zapatos y esta eligió unos zapatos de bailarina color negro.

R: Ya estoy lista Srta. Fabray.-llamo la atención de la rubia.

Q: Creo que deberías cambiarte esa ramera.-la señalo.

R: Eh… si claro.-la morena agarro una ramera blanca pero esta vez decía...

Q: ¿Tómame?.

R: ¿QUE?.-la rubia le señalo la ramera.

R: Me equivoque de nuevo.-se volvió sacar la blusa.

_'Siento calor siento mucho calor._

Q: ¿Bésame?.

R: ¿QUE?.

_'¿Esta jugando conmigo?._

Q: La ramera.-nuevamente la señalo.

R: Ah ya esta bueno, no me la voy a cambiar.-se cruzo de brazos - Todas las rameras de este lugar tienen frases indecentes, así que parece ser que esta es la mas decente.

Q: Bien como sea, será mejor que nos vayamos.

R: Si Srta. Fabray, pero espere tengo que llevarme el uniforme.

Q: Olvídate de eso Berry quieres.-la miro molesta - Después te compro uno nuevo, así que muévete necesito ir por el auto.

_'¿Qué le pasa?, ¿por qué esta enojada?._

Empezaron a caminar en dirección donde había quedado el auto, hasta que pararon en un semáforo que estaba en rojo.

_'¿Por qué me miran todas estas viejitas?, ¿si me cambie de ramera verdad?._

-Pero si es la descarrilada.-murmuro una.

-No puedo creer que tanga la decencia de salir a la calle, después de ese video.-murmuro otra.

_'¿Están hablando del video?._

-Oye tú, hija del demonio.-le dijo una.

Q: Oiga respete.

-Tu te callas.-le dio una mirada fea.

R: Disculpe Señora, pero no sé de que habla.

-¿Qué no sabes de que hablo?, no me hagas reír niñita, por tu culpa mi nieta ahora tiene esa idea errónea de comer vaginas.-le reclamo.

R: No sé de qué me habla Señora.-volvió a repetir la morena pasando saliva.

-No te hagas, crees que no hemos visto ese video en donde sales sin nada de ropa, bailando para todas esas degeneradas, iguales a ti.-la señalo.

R: Eh eso... eso puedo explicarlo.

-No me vas a explicar nada.-agarro su bastón y comenzó a pegarle a la morena.

R: ¿Está loca?.-intentaba esquivar los golpes.

-Chicas ayúdenme a darle una buena zurra a esta, para que entienda, que no puede ir por la vida descarrilando a señoritas decentes.-animaba a las otras viejitas y le caían a bastonazo y cartera limpia a la morena.

Q: Ya paren la están lastimando.-intentaba ayudar a la morena.

-¿Vienes con ella?.-le pregunto una.

Q: Si…

-Pues de seguro que eres igual, chicas a ella también.-y también le cayeron a la pobre rubia.

Q: ¿Qué les pasa?; dejen de pegarme, no saben con quien se están metiendo.

-No nos importa quien seas, esto es para que retornen al camino del bien.-seguían pegándole.

_'Realmente estoy empezando a creer que hice algo malo en mi otra vida_

La morena, como pudo logro esquivar los golpes y jalo a la rubia, de nuevo empezaron a correr y pararon, cuando ya estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos o eso creían ellas.

R: Dios mio esas mujeres esta locas.-trataba de recuperar el aliento ¿Se encuentra bien?.

Q: Si no me pegaron muy duro.

R: Srta. Fabray yo...

-MIREN LA MORENA DE PIERNAS LARGAS.-escucharon como giro una mujer a unos metros de ellas.

R: Ay no, Dios apiádate de nosotras.-nuevamente agarro la mano de la rubia y comenzaron a correr.

-NO CORRAS MORENA, NO TE VAMOS A HACER DAÑO.-escucho como le gritaban.

R: ¿Vienen atrás de nosotras?.

Q: Si…

R: Vamos por este callejón.-se metieron por un callejón, que daba a la parte trasera de un restaurant, se metieron de golpe ocasionado un fuerte ruido.

-NO.-grito alguien.

R: ¡Por Dios!.-exclamo la morena viendo como ella y la rubia habían tirado todo el banquete.

Q: No... No fue nuestra intención.-se disculpaba la rubia.

-SON UNAS GILIPOLLAS.-le grito quien parecía ser el chef.

Q: ¿Gili qué?.

R: Imbéciles, tontas.-le respondió la morena.

Q: Ahhh ¿Y cómo sabes eso?.

R: Dos horas de televisión española todos las noches.

-Pueden dejar su conversación a un lado y ponerme atención.-les recrimino el hombre.

Q: Si… si lo sentimos mucho, es que unas locas nos venían siguiendo y...

-¿Pretenden que les crea eso?, acaban de arruinar mi hermoso banquete.-dramatizaba.

R: Pero es la verdad Señor no fue...

-Pero nada, ahora mismo me pagan todo este desastre.-les señalaba el piso.

R: No... No tenemos dinero.

-Ah no tienen dinero, pues bueno es su día de suerte.-mostraba una sonrisa maliciosa - El lavador de vajillas esta averiado, así que ustedes dos.-las señalo - Lavaran todos esos de platos.- les señalo como seis filas de platos sucios - En compensación.-sonrió satisfecho.

Q: Ni loca.

_'Nunca he lavado un plato en toda mi vida._

-Pues lo siento mi vida, si no lo haces, no sales de aquí.-le hizo seña a sus ayudantes para que aseguraran las puertas - Y bien, ¿qué esperan?, van tener mucho trabajo en lo que resta del día.

Q: ¿Sabe quién soy yo?.

R: Quinn cálmate.

-Me importa un pepino quien seas, vas a lavar esos platos y punto, vamos chicos dejemos a las damas solas.-sentencio el hombre.

Q: Esto es increíble.

R: Ya Quinn solo son platos.

Q: Solo son platos.-imito a la morena - ¿Sabes cuantos platos he tocado en mi vida?.

R: Deja la paranoia quieres.-la morena ya empezaba coger los platos.

Q: Ninguno, nunca en mi vida he lavado un plato.-se sentaba en una silla.

R: ¿Qué estas haciendo? tienes que ayudarme.

Q: ¿Ayudarte yo?, Ja estas equivocada tu me metiste en este rollo, pues tu nos sacas a las dos sola.-sentencio.

R: Ah entonces, ¿no piensas ayudarme?:

Q: No.-se encogió de hombros y la morena rodo los ojos.

_'No lo puedo creer, encima que por culpa de ella salí en ese puto video, no me va a ayudar._

_'Se ve tan linda lavando esos platos, Dios tiene un trasero al que produce pegarle un mordisco, definitivamente Quinn no podrías ser mas Gay._

La morena prácticamente paso lo que quedaba del día lavando platos, la rubia no toco ninguno por miedo a que se le quebraran las uñas, el chef estaba tan enojado que no las dejo salir hasta las once de la noche, según el, todo ese tiempo cubría el destrozo que habían ocasionado.

R: Allá esta.-la morena le señalaba el lugar donde había quedado el auto, habían tenido que caminar muchas cuadras para encontrarlo.

Q: Vaya ya tengo cinco multas.-recogía los papeles que le habían dejado.

R: El día no pudo terminar mejor.-sonreía.

Q: Sera mejor que nos vayamos, estoy cansada.-la morena asintió, le abrió la puerta para que subiera, ella hizo lo mismo y condujo en hasta la mansión Fabray.

R: Srta. Fabray lamento mucho lo de hoy día, prometo compensárselo.-sonaba tímida.

Q: No... No te preocupes digamos que... que me divertí.-confeso sonrojándose - Igual lamento lo de los platos.-sonrió.

R: Creo que era lo menos que podía hacer, después del día que le hice pasar.-hacia gestos dramáticos.

Q: No fue tu culpa.-sonaba sincera.

_'De una u otra manera le agradeceré a Brittany._

_'Le agradece a Brittany._

R: Bien creo que me tengo que ir

Q: ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo?.-se ruborizo.

_'Lindo Fabray porq mejor no le ofreces tu cama._

R: Yo creí que usted.

Q: ¿Yo qué?.

R: Bueno, una de las tantas condiciones que puso para tener un nuevo guardaespaldas fue.-hizo una pausa - Que no quería que ningún perro piojoso durmiera bajo su mismo techo, por temor a que se contagiara de alguna enfermedad.

_'¿Yo dije eso?, si… si lo hice demonios que estúpida._

Q: Eh bueno.- no sabia que decir - ¿Te vas a quedar o no?, porque déjame decirte que no tengo toda la noche.-se puso borde.

_'Esta rubia ¿es bipolar? o ¿qué?._

R: Esta bien es un poco tarde y...

Q: Bien esta decidido, te quedas.-la rubia se dio la vuelta y saco las llaves de su bolso para abrir la puerta.

_'Bipolar y todo lo demás, pero te gusta, definitivamente, esa rubia te gusta y te gusta que te guste, vaya ya empiezo hasta a enredarme..._

* * *

**Hola que tal? perdón por la tardanza como dije antes estoy un poco bloqueada y no he tenido mucho tiempo disponible, alguien leyó los capítulos finales de Guardare mi Libertad? Dios he llorado como una jodida magdalena, después de eso me deprimí y todavía no me recupero, ni se como termine de escribir este capitulo, hasta mi familia se preocupo jeje, pero de verdad fue muy emotivo yo nunca podría escribir algo así, pero bueno no todos tienen su final feliz, de todas formas el amor Faberry es épico, igual la historia fue genial mis respetos a su escritora :-)**

**¿Por qué los tramites para la bendita tesis son jodidamente mortificantes?, me deberían dar un premio por la paciencia que he tenido, ya me fui por las ramas:-)**

**Por ultimo quiero agradecer a todas las chicas/os que me dejan sus comentarios, realmente me pone feliz que les guste mi historia y no me molesta para nada sus criticas constructivas y sugerencias, me ayudan mucho para mejorar, con respecto a lo de las comas, tengo un serio problema con ellas desde el colegio jeje :-).**

**Nuevamente gracias por leer y tomarse su tiempo en dejarme un comentario...!**


	12. ¡Renuncio!

**Gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Pensamientos en cursiva.**

**Descargo responsabilidades, los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para hacer volar la imaginación y otras cosas también (ok me fui por otro lado jaja ;-)), pero la historia si es mía…**

* * *

J: ¿Estás bien?.-pregunto sentándose en uno de los muebles junto a la morena, que estaba con cara pensativa.

R: Ella no debería gustarme.-comenzó a hablar - Somos de caminos diferentes es decir, ella es rica y yo, no es que soy pobre, pero no estoy a su altura.

J: Si me explicas mejor las cosas, quizás pueda entenderte.

R: Además es una egocéntrica, caprichosa, bipolar, engreída...

J: Ya para si, porque no te estoy entendiendo nada.

R: Me gusta la Srta. Fabray.-confeso.

_'Viste Rachel, no era tan difícil decirlo, no es como si los delfines Gay se extinguieran por decir que te gusta esa rubia odiosa._

J: Bueno, yo te dije que terminarías teniendo sexo salvaje con esa rubia.-la molesto y la morena le dio una mirada seria - Ya... ya nada de bromas y bueno no se porque te haces tanto lio, yo no le veo nada de malo que te guste.

R: Claro que si es malo porque... porque yo no le gusto.

J: ¿Y tu como sabes eso?.

R: Porque es más heterosexual que el papa.

J: ¿Y tu cómo sabes qué el papa es heterosexual?.-la morena la miro molesta - Ya no pongas esa cara si.-hizo una pausa - A lo que voy, es que no debes sacar conclusiones a la ligera, ¿ella te ha dicho qué no le gustan las mujeres?.

R: No...

J: Vez no todo esta perdido.

R: Siempre la he visto con chicos.

J: Y eso no dice nada, ¿no te llevo a un Spa y a un bar lésbico?.

R: Si, pero porque tiene dos amigas que son pareja.

J: Te repito eso no dice nada y bueno si no le gusta comer coños.-hizo que pensaba - Así me dijiste que le decían allá en Europa ¿verdad?.-la morena rodo los ojos.

R: En España.

J: Bueno en España, creo que serás lo suficiente mente inteligente, para hacer que le den ganas de comerse el tuyo.

R: Tu siempre tan sutil.

J: Ahí no te hagas, si yo sé que desde que viste a esa rubia, quieres tener su cabeza entre tus piernas y dime que no.-la señalo.

R: Deja de fastidiar.-se sonrojo.

J: Eres una picarona pervertida.-la molestaba y esta vez la morena solo sonreía.

R: Y… ¿Y si no les gusto?.

J: Mira primero haz el intento, no digo que vayas y te le lances.-hizo una pausa - No se trata de conocerla mejor acércate mas ella, porque estoy segura que detrás de esa rubia bipolar así como tu le dices.-sonrió - Ahí una persona especial, que se esconde detrás de esa fría mascara, solo para no salir lastimada.

R: ¿Desde cuándo eres tan filosófica?.

J: Desde que me enamore como una estúpida, que se la hace.-se encogió de hombros.

R: ¿Y si eso no funciona?.

J: Pues por lo menos abras echo el intento, ¿no crees?.

R: Tienes razón.

J: Por cierto, ¿qué haces despierta a esta hora?.

Flashback

Q: Dormirás aquí.-la rubia le abría la puerta de una habitación bien amueblada, muy bonita - Si necesitas algo mi habitación esta al frente.

_'Al frente y yo que creí que me haría dormir con el perro, ¿tiene perro? no he visto ninguno._

R: Eh si gracias.-se puso nerviosa - Srta. Fabray ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?.

Q: Claro.

_'Vamos Rachel no seas tímida, solo es una pregunta no es nada malo._

R: Lo que paso hace dos años, en ese secuestro…

Q: No sigas.

R: Bueno yo solo tengo curiosidad, ósea es que no se la razón por la que...

Q: HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES.-grito sobresaltando a la morena.

R: Yo lo siento Srta. Fabray, no fue mi intención.

Q: Pues me importa una mierda si lo sientes o no.-se acercaba a ella de una manera amenazante.

_'Demonios Rachel la regaste pero porq se enoja tanto._

Q: No te vuelvas a meter en mi vida ¿me escuchaste?.-la apuntaba y la morena asentía - Haz tu trabajo, que para eso se te esta pagando, mediocre.

_'¿Mediocre? ¿Me dijo mediocre?._

R: Srta. Fabray discúlpeme pero no es...

Q: Cállate porque es eso lo que eres, ¿crees que no se la razón por la aceptaste este trabajo?, te iban a despedir y bueno.-sonrió irónicamente - Tuviste la suerte de que yo necesitara un nuevo perro.

_'Hace tiempo que no sentía, esto que estoy sintiendo, deja de enredarte quieres, quiero llorar así como una jodida magdalena._

R: Yo... yo creo que mejor me voy.-camino hacia la puerta Que... que tenga buena noche Srta. Fabray.-le dio una mirada triste y salió de la habitación.

Fin Flashback

J: ¿Estás bien?.

R: Si... si me voy a dormir descansa.-sonrió y se fue a su habitación.

_'Bueno Rachel mañana será un gran día, Quinn Fabray prepárate serás conquistada._

Mansión Fabray...

R: Buenos días.-saludo incomoda la morena.

B: Rachie.-prácticamente se le tiro encima - ¿Te gusto mi video?.

R: Bueno de eso quería hablarte...-no siguió por la mirada que le estaba dando Santana.

S: Te gusto el video, ¿no verdad Rachie?.

R: Eh si... si estuvo lindo.-paso saliva - Buenos días Srta. Fabray.-vio como la rubia bajaba las escaleras.

Q: Se puede saber, que es tan importante, para levantarme a esta hora.-se dirigió a la pareja ignorando a la morena.

_'Me ignoro claro que lo hizo, pues bueno no me importa._

S: Pues mi chica quiere ir a visitar a sus patos al zoológico

Q: No puedo creer que para esa estupidez...-no siguió, porque vio como la estaba mirando Santana – Eh… si claro vamos a ver a los patos.

B: Siiii ¿tu también iras con nosotras Rachie?.

R: Si Britt.

S: Claro que ira con nosotras y de paso podemos meterla con nosotras, en nuestra copula carnal.-le daba miradas insinuantes a la morena.

Q: Quieres callarte.

S: Podrías dejar de ponerte así.-la molestaba.

Q: Si... si como sea vámonos no tengo todo el día.

_'Tengo que tener a Berry vigilada, no voy a permitir que ni Santana ni Britt le pongan una mano encima._

En el zoológico...

B: Mira Rachie, allá esta Scary Quinnie.-le señalaba un mono.

R: ¿Scary Quinnie?.-miro ala rubia que solo rodo los ojos.

B: Si, es que igual de amargado que ella.

S: Y no solo amargado, muy celoso también.

Q: Yo so soy ni amargada, ni celosa.

R: Claro

Q: ¿Dijistes algo?

R: No… no…

_'Mierda siempre tienes que decir las cosas en voz alta._

B: Vamos Rachie, los patos están en ese lago de allá.-jalo a la morena.

S: Vas a seguir negando que te gusta.

Q: No me gusta, así que no digas estupideces.

S: Mira, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que Rachel te gusta.-hizo una pausa - Veo como la miras, hace tiempo que nadie te lograba sacar esa mirada que pones, cuando alguien se le acerca y le coquetea.

Q: Estas equivocada.

S: Sabes que me canse, contigo no se puede, solo espero que cuando quieras tener de verdad algo con ella, no sea demasiado tarde.-comenzó a alejarse de la rubia, pero nuevamente se dio la vuelta para mirarla - Y deja de tratarla así, porque lo único que vas a lograr es alejarla y no quieres eso ¿verdad?.-se dio la vuelta y retomo su camino.

_'¿Alejarla? eso quieres Fabray, ¿eso quieres?, No en realidad que es lo que quieres._

B: ¿ Son lindos verdad?.-junto con la morena le estaban dando comida a los patos.

R: Si lo son.-un pato comía de su mano.

S: Veo que ya conociste a nuestros bebes.

R: ¿Bebes?.

B: Si nuestros bebes.-señalaba a los patos - ¿Te gustaría ser la tía de nuestro bebes?.

R: Claro, ¿por qué no?.

B: Genial, además como tu vas a ser la novia de Quinn mucho mejor.

R: ¿Quién te dijo eso?.

B: Lord Tugbigton.

R: ¿Quién es Lord Tugbigton?.

B: Mi gato.

_'Ay lo que faltaba, que un gato predijera mi futuro, no podría a ver sido Mahoma o Buda, seria mas creíble._

R: Que lindo.

_'Ridículo._

B: Si, él me dijo que te dijera que siguieras con la idea que tienes.

R: ¿Qué idea?.

_'Me estoy empezando a asustar._

B: Eso se de conquistarla bueno eso ya lo hiciste, Quinn solo necesita un empujón mas y la tendrás a tus pies.

_'¿Cómo se entero de eso? ¿Me esta vigilando?, no… no tengo que revisar mi casa, estoy empezando a creer que hay cámaras ocultas._

S: Aunque creo que tendrás un arduo trabajo con la Srta. No estoy celosa.-se reía.

Q: ¿Decían algo?.-la rubia llegaba al lugar.

S: Nada, aquí Rachel que nos estaba contado de una cita que tiene esta noche.

R: ¿Cita?.

_'¿Con quién tiene una cita?, con la idiota esa de la subasta._

S: Si una cita.-la latina con la mirada le decía que siguiera la corriente.

R: Si esta noche tengo una cita.

_'Te vas a ir al infierno por mentirosa, pero como dicen el fin justifica los medios._

Q: Pues lo siento Berry esta noche tengo un evento importante, así que no podrás ir.

S: ¿Cuál evento?

Q: Pues... pues un evento y punto.

S: Claro no será que...

Q: Mira Britt ese pato esta enredado.-vio como uno de los patitos estaba chapoteando desesperadamente.

B: Que no, Santy ayúdalo… ayúdalo.-suplicaba.

S: Britt me voy a mojar.- se excusaba.

B: Pero... pero Santy.

Q: Rachel lo hará.-empujo a la morena al lago.

_'Que le pasa a esta rubia, tiene tema conmigo._

R: ¿Está loca?.-sacaba su cabeza.

Q: Ayuda al pato.-le señalaba al animal.

S: No se te ocurrió nada mejor para evitar que...

Q: Cállate, antes de que lance a ti también.-la amenazo.

Vieron como la pobre morena ayudo al animal y empezaba a salir con algo de dificultad.

_'Demonios estos pantalones pesan, me siento como el profesor chiflado, ¿por qué últimamente solo paso sacándome la ropa?._

S: Esto será divertido.-vio como la morena empezaba a sacarse la ropa.

B: Si Santy, podremos llevarla a nuestra copula carnal, si sigue haciendo eso.

_'No… no voy a permitir que ni se la lleven ni que la sigan mirando._

La rubia se acercó a las pareja de pervertidas y las tiro al lago después de eso se acercó a la morena.

Q: Nos vamos.-agarraba a la morena.

R: Oiga espere.

S: Rubia maldita te juro que me vas a pagar esta.-la latina estaba furiosa.

B: Yo te adoro Q.-comenzaba a nadar.

R: Me esta lastimando.-se quejaba la morena.

Q: Ya no seas odiosa.

R: ¿Odiosa yo?.-se separo del agarre de la rubia - Usted es la odiosa y sabe que me canse.-la señalo - De sus groserías, de sus caprichos, de su egocentrismo, de su bipolaridad, de todo, por mi puede hacer lo que le de gana con su vida, esta mediocre se va.-comenzó a caminar - RENUNCIO.-termino de gritarle.

Q: Rachel.-intento llamarla.

_'Que hiciste Quinn que hiciste..._

Horas mas tarde...

J: Como te fue hoy...-entraba al cuarto de la morena - ¿Qué haces?.-vio que la morena tenia una maleta encima de la cama.

R: Me voy.

J: ¿Para siempre?.

R: No, solo unos días necesito desconectar un poco.

J: ¿Y a dónde vas? ¿Y el trabajo?.

R: A Los Ángeles, voy a visitar a mama y bueno renuncie.-se encogió de hombros.

J: Pero anoche dijistes...

R: Se lo que dije anoche, pero eso ya se termino.

_'O eso quiero creer_

J: ¿Y Sue que dice de todo esto?, ¿te boto?.

R: No… no me boto, solo me dio unos días libre.

J: Entonces, ¿si volverás?.

R: Claro que lo hare, que harías sin mi.-sonrió.

J: No es lo contario.

R: Puede ser.

J: Te voy a extrañar.-se acercó a abrazarla.

R: Y yo, bueno será mejor que me vaya a dormir.-se desprendió del abrazo - Salgo muy temprano.

J: Bien, que tengas una buena noche.

R: Y tu.-vio como su amiga salía de la habitación.

_'Bien Rachel desde hoy Quinn Fabray ya no existe para ti..._

* * *

**Hola que tal, si un capitulo no tan divertido pero necesitaba escribirlo así ya que este será el punto de partida para lo que viene, pobre Rachel la rubia es bien mala, de igual manera creo que esta necesitaba un alto o ¿no?.**

**¿Quieren que la rubia vaya a Los Ángeles?.**

**¿Quieren que Santana y Britt lleven a Rachel a su cópula carnal?.**

**¿Quieren que Rachel se lleve a Karen a Los Ángeles?.**

**Nuevamente gracias por leer y tomarse su tiempo en dejarme un comentario...!**


	13. Voy por ti

**Gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Pensamientos en cursiva.**

**Descargo responsabilidades, los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para hacer volar la imaginación y otras cosas también (ok me fui por otro lado jaja ;-)), pero la historia si es mía…**

* * *

S: ¿Qué te pasa?.-pregunto la latina llegando a la altura de la rubia.

Q: Nada.

S: ¿Segura?.- se dio cuenta que la morena no estaba - ¿Dónde esta Rachel?.-la rubia se quedo callada - Vamos Q dime ¿qué paso?.

Q: Renuncio.

S: ¿Qué cosa?.

Q: Rachel renuncio.-todavía no podía asimilarlo.

S: ¿Por qué?.

Q: Porque la trate mal y... y yo no quería que se fuera.

S: Te lo dije Q, te dije que eso podía pasar y ahora ¿qué piensas hacer?, si yo fuera ella no regresaría.

Q: No me des ánimos quieres.-se puso molesta.

S: ¿Qué quieres te diga?, Rachel te gusta y por tu estupidez la perdiste.

Q: No...

S: YA BASTA.-grito - Déjate de chorradas y admite que te gusta.

Q: Yo no soy lesbiana.

S: El que te guste Rachel no te hace lesbiana, ¿te gustan todas las mujeres del planeta?.-la rubia negó - Entonces no lo eres solo te gusta Rachel y punto.

Q: Pero... pero ella se fue.

S: ¿Y qué?, búscala no creo que se haya ido del país o algo por el estilo.

Q: Gracias eres una gran amiga.-abrazo a la latina.

S: Que puedo decirte lo se.-sonrió.

Al otro día...

Q: Buenos días Delilah.-la rubia entraba a la cocina con cara de a ver llorado toda la noche.

De: Buenos días Srta. Quinn ¿se encuentra bien?.

Q: Si.-mintió - ¿Rachel ya llego?.-tenia la esperanza de que hubiera vuelto.

De: No yo creí que...

- Buenos días Srta. Fabray.-un hombre de traje entraba por la puerta.

Q: ¿Y usted quién es?.

- Su nuevo guardaespaldas.-le respondido el hombre con una sonrisa.

Q: ¿Qué?.

_'No… no voy a permitir que este sea mi nuevo guardaespaldas yo quiero a Rachel mi Rachel._

Q: Pues lo siento no te necesito.

- Pero Srta. Fabray, la agente Berry renuncio.-le explico.

Q: Pues... pues no me importa ella regresara.

_'Y yo me voy a encargar de que sea así._

Departamento de policía...

- Le dije que no podio pasar.-una agente entraba a la oficina de la Capitán Sylvester acompañada de la rubia.

Q: Me importa un bledo.

Su: ¿Qué está pasando aquí?.

- Esta Srta. Quiere hablar con usted, pero le dije que no podía.-explico.

Su: Bien sal hablare con ella.-se saco los lentes y se paro de la silla - Srta. Fabray es un gusto tenerla aquí.-le estiro la mano.

Q: ¿Dónde esta Rachel?.-fue lo primero que salió de su boca.

Su: Eso es información confidencial.-ignoro el echo que la rubia no haya cogido su mano y se sentó de nuevo en su silla.

Q: Me importa una mierda si es información confidencial o no, quiero saber ¿dónde esta Rachel?.-volvió a repetir.

Su: Srta. Fabray, la Agente Berry renuncio a su trabajo de guardaespaldas, así que le di unos días libres.

Q: ¿Dónde está?.

Su: Ya le dije eso es información confidencial.

Q: Pues si no me dice donde esta soy capaz de llamar al FBI a la CIA, para que la busquen.

_'Creo que estas exagerando Fabray._

Su: Puede hacerlo ese no es mi problema.- encogió de hombros.

Q: Ok, si no me dice donde esta me voy a encargar que mi padre publique un articulo suyo.-la señalo - Desprestigiándola.

Su: Esta en Los Ángeles.-se asusto sabia que la rubia hablaba enserio.

Q: La dirección.-vio como la mujer empezó a buscar algo en su computadora.

Su: Su madre tiene una casa recreacional para ancianos.-escribía algo en un papel - Aquí esta la dirección.-se lo entrego a la rubia.

Q: Bien gracias.-sonrió - Fue un placer hablar con usted.-sin mas salió de la oficina.

Su: Vaya Berry, algo bueno tuviste que haber echo para que la rubia loca te quiera de vuelta.

K: ¿Qué haces tu aquí?.-le pregunto apenas la vio salir de la oficina.

Q: Nada que te importe.-respondía escueta.

K: ¿Qué le hiciste a Rachel?.

Q: No le he echo nada.

_'Claro que si le hice muchas cosas, principalmente la hice sentir como una miserable._

K: Se que le hiciste algo, por algo renuncio y decidió irse.

Q: Mira tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

_'Por ejemplo traer a Rachel de vuelta y no dejarla ir mas de mi lado._

Q: Que estar perdiendo mi tiempo contigo.-se comenzó alejar pero antes se detuvo - La otra vez me preguntaste, ¿qué me traía con Rachel?.-Karen la miro - Pues si… si me traigo algo con ella, la quiero para mi.-fue clara - Y por cierto ella no es tu chica.-sin mas se alejó con una sonrisa.

K: Eso lo veremos.-susurro.

En algún lugar de Los Ángeles...

R: Mama... mama me estas apretando.-se quejaba la morena mientras su madre la tenia presa en un abrazo.

- Ya suéltala Shelby.-pedía la pareja de su mama.

Sh: Es que estoy tan feliz de que estas aquí.-se separaba del abrazo y le agarraba los cachetes - Estas mas grande.

R: Mama.-alejaba las manos de sus madre - Estoy igual que la ultima vez que me viste.

- Hola Rachel.-la pareja de su madre se acercó a abrazarla.

R: Hola Dean.-abrazaba al hombre.

De: Estas hermosa igual que tu madre.-le guiñaba un ojo a su mujer.

Sh: Amor tu siempre tan tierno.-se acercaba a darle un beso.

_'Ahí no esto es pero que ver a los teletubies, debí pensar antes de venir._

R: Ya paren si estoy presente.-ponía cara de asco.

Sh: Mi amor no te hagas sé que nos quieres.-nuevamente la abrazaba – Además, tu lo que estas es celosa porq no tienes a una linda chica para que te de mimos.

_'¿Por qué tiene que hacerme acordar de Quinn?, cuando se supone que he venido para olvidarla._

Sh: ¿O si hay alguien?.-la morena se sonrojo - No me digas que volviste con Karen.-se puso seria - Sabes que esa chica nunca me gusto y menos después de lo que te hizo.

R: ¿Qué?, no mama no invoques al demonio quieres.

De: Ya basta de preguntas, llevemos a Rachel a su habitación.-propuso y madre e hija asintieron.

Mansión Fabray...

Q: Delilah necesito que me prepares una maleta.- la rubia entraba a la cocina y por ahí mismo salía.

De: Si... si.-seguía los pasos de la rubia.

De: ¿Qué piensa llevar?, es decir ¿a dónde piensa ir?.-preguntaba viendo toda la ruma de ropa que tenia la rubia encima de su cama.

Q: Pon lo necesario para una semana.

De: ¿Una semana?.

_'Me imagino que eso demorare en convencerla de que regrese o ¿no?._

Q: Si, y voy a Los Ángeles.

De: ¿Y qué va hacer a Los Ángeles?.

Q: A recuperar algo que perdí.-sonrió.

En algún lugar de Los Ángeles...

Sh: Tienes que ayudarme.-estaban en la casa recreacional propiedad de la madre de la morena.

R: Mama, ¿sabes cuanta experiencia tengo con las personas de la tercera edad?.

Sh: ¿Cuánta?.

R: N.I.N.G.U.N.A.-deletreo.

Sh: Vamos no será difícil, solo tienes que hablar con las dos.

R: ¿Y por qué no lo haces tu?.

Sh: Porque estoy ocupada en otras cosas, vamos tómalo como una nueva experiencia.

R: Si supieras las ultimas experiencias que he tenido.-susurro.

Sh: ¿Dijistes algo?

R: No... No a ver, ¿qué tengo que hacer?.

Sh: Mira vas hacer esto...

R: Buenos días Señoras.-la morena saludo entrando a una habitación, donde dos mujeres mayores estaban sentadas en unas sillas y al parecer estaban discutiendo.

- ¿Y tu quién eres?.-le pregunto una de las mujeres.

R: Eh soy Rachel Berry y he venido a ayudarlas.

- Nosotras no necesitamos ninguna ayuda.-le dijo la otra

R: Pues yo creo que si la necesitan a ver cuéntenme, ¿cuáles son sus nombres?.

- Ana.-dijo una.

- Luisa.-dijo la otra.

R: Bueno Ana y Luisa, ¿cuál es su problema?.

An: Pues que ella.-señalo a Luisa - No quiere tener sexo conmigo.-la morena abrió los ojos como platos.

_'No voy a matar a mi madre pero... pero si me dijo que tenían un pequeño problemita y resulta que tengo que venir a darle concejos a dos mujeres mayores de SEXO._

Lu: Ya te dije que no estoy preparada.-se defendió.

An: Pero si ya tenemos dos meses juntas.

Lu: Nunca he estado con una mujer.-se excusaba.

An: Yo tampoco pero igual quiero estar contigo.- miro a la morena - ¿Tu sabes como es tener sexo con una mujer?.

_'Claro que lo se._

Lu: Podrías explicarnos que es eso de las tijeras y como es eso de utilizar las manos y la lengua.-hacia gestos.

_'Ahora si mato a mi madre la mato._

An: A ver lo que intentas decirnos es que yo.- se señalo ¿tengo que sentarme encima de ella?.-señalo a Luisa.

R: O viceversa.

Lu: Y después de eso nos empezamos a mover.

R: Si primero despacio y a medida que van...

An: ¿Por qué no nos haces una demostración?.-se emociono.

_'Esta es la situación mas ridícula que he pasado en toda mi vida._

R: A ver hagamos algo tu.-señalo a Ana - Te acuestas aquí.-le señalo el mueble - Luisa ven acá.-llamo a la otra mujer y esta se acercó - Siéntate encima de Ana.-le pidió.

Lu: ¿Y ahora qué?.

R: Tienen que poner las piernas.-comenzó a ayudar a Luisa - Así y tu la pones acá así estamos bien, de ahí empiezan a mover...

Lu: Si Rachel esto se siente bien.

_'Oh no… oh no esta imagen nunca la podre borrar mas de mi cabeza, ni con cien psicólogos._

R: Eh yo... yo me voy.-la morena salió corriendo de la habitación y se apoyó en la puerta.

Sh: ¿Te pasa algo?.

R: En mi vida te vuelvo a ayudar me escuchaste, en mi vida.-se fue corriendo.

Sh: ¿Pero qué?.-entro a la habitación y abrió sus ojos como platos.

An: Si... si Luisa sigue... sigue.

Sh: ¡Por Dios!.-exclamo.

Lu: Hola Shelby.-saluda mientras se movía encima de Ana.

Sh: Yo... yo lo siento me voy.-también salió corriendo de la habitación.

New York...

Una rubia caminaba dentro del aeropuerto con una maleta en mano.

Pasajeros con destino a Los Ángeles abordar la puerta nº 9.

Q: Bien Rachel prepárate porq voy por ti...

* * *

**Hola gente que tal regrese siento la demora y lo del capitulo anterior, GRACIAS por todos sus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo, me alegra saber que les gusta mi historia, lo que paso fue que me enoje un poco con cierto comentario y me dieron ganas de dejarla pero bueno, ya se me paso, de verdad lamento mucho esa metida de pata nunca fue intencional, prometo no volver hacerlo PALABRA jeje.**

**Bueno la rubia ira por Rachel ya veremos como le va.**

**¿Por qué odian a Karen?, si todavía no ha echo nada jeje quieren que la pobre desaparezca, que le pase un tren por encima ¿por qué tanto odio hacia la muchacha? jeje.**

**Nuevamente gracias por leer y tomarse su tiempo en dejarme un comentario...!**


	14. Ya quisieras

**Gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Pensamientos en cursiva.**

**Descargo responsabilidades, los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para hacer volar la imaginación y otras cosas también (ok me fui por otro lado jaja ;-)), pero la historia si es mía…**

* * *

_'Bien Fabray ya estas aquí viniste por Rachel y te la llevaras de vuelta a New York._

La rubia estaba parada afuera de la casa recreacional de la madre de morena, con maleta en mano, dispuesta a ir por su Rachel.

Q: Buenos días.-se acercó a recepción donde estaba Shelby.

Sh: Hola, ¿en qué puedo servirle?.

Q: Eh... estoy buscando a Rachel Berry.

Sh: ¿A mi hija?.

_'No puede ser ella es mi suegra, ¿Qué? bueno Rachel no es mi novia pero lo será ¿no?_

Q: Si... ¿ella está?.-pregunto nerviosa.

Sh: Y, ¿usted quién es?.-pregunto curiosa.

_'Aquí vamos ¿por qué las madres siempre son unas metiches? siempre están, ¿Quién es usted? ¿Por qué la llama? ¿Para qué la llama? ¿Qué amiga? Si… si típico... típico._

Q: Soy Quinn Fabray.-se presento.

Sh: Y usted, ¿qué es para mi hija?.

_'Ven a que me refiero._

Q: Nada eh... ella trabajaba para mi.

_'Y ni me pregunte porq renuncio._

Sh: ¿Trabajaba para usted?.

Q: Si.

Sh: ¿Y en qué?.

_'Ahí Dios dame paciencia si por favor no quiero ser grosera con mi futura suegra, porque será mi suegra que quede claro eh y no quiero dar una mala impresión._

Q: ¿Señora?.

Sh: Shelby Corcoran.- dijo su nombre.

Q: Sra. Shelby podría buscar a Rachel… por favor.-se puso lo más amable que pudo.

Sh: Claro, ¿por qué no lo dijo antes?.-mostro una gran sonrisa y la rubia rodo los ojos - Lily.- llamaba a una de sus empleadas.

- Dígame Sra. Shelby.

Sh: Ve a buscar Rachel.

- Claro.-la chica sonrió y se fue en busca de la morena.

Sh: De verdad mi hija trabajaba para usted o, ¿jugaban a los médicos?.

Q: ¿Jugar a los médicos?, ¿Qué es eso?.

Sh: Pues...

R: Mamá ¿para qué me mandaste a llamar?.

_'Demonios creo que Fabray me ha dejado trastornada, estoy empezando a ver alucinaciones por todos lados, por ejemplo horita la estoy viendo al lado de mi mamá se ve tan linda._

Sh: Hija ¿estás bien?.

R: Si ¿por qué?.

_'La sigo viendo que sonrisa tan linda, ¿por qué me la imagino con una maleta en mano?._

Sh: Hija la Srta. Fabray ha venido a verte.-le señalo a la rubia.

R: ¿Qué?.-abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

Q: Hola Rachel.-la saludo.

_'No es una alucinación pero... pero ¿qué hace aquí?._

R: ¿Qué haces aquí?.

Q: Vine a verte.

R: Pero...

Sh: ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendría?.

R: Yo no sabía...

Sh: Bien ¿te quedaras en casa?.-miro a la rubia

R: ¡NO!.

Q: Si.

Sh: Si o no.-las miraba a ambas.

Q: No.

R: Si digo NO.

Sh: Decidido te quedas en casa.-miro a la rubia - Y dormirás con Rachel.-señalo a la morena.

R: ¿Qué? No, que duerma en el piso o en el mueble que se yo, o con Luisa y Ana.

_'No lo de Luisa y Ana es mala idea, de seguro intentarían aprovecharse de Quinn._

R: Que duerma en el mueble.

Sh: No seas mal educada es nuestra invitada.-la miro feo.

R: Pues yo no la invite.

Sh: Pero si vino a verte a ti.

R: Yo no se lo pedí.

Q: No esta bien dormiré en el mueble.-puso su mejor cara de niña inocente.

_'Ni loca me iré si tengo que dormir en el mueble lo hare._

Sh: Ni hablar Quinn tu duermes con ella.-volvió a señalar a la morena - Y si no le gusta, pues que ella duerma en el mueble.

Q: Gracias Shelby.-le sonrió a la mujer y después le guiño un ojo a la morena que resoplo molesta.

R: Pero...-quería quejarse de nuevo.

Sh: Pero nada, lleva a Quinn hasta tu habitación.

_'Por mi que duerma en la calle o abajo de un puente, es lo que se merece._

R: Vamos.-miro de mala manera a la rubia y esta la siguió.

_'Ahí Berry querrás hacerte la dura, pero yo te ablandare o dejo de llamarme Quinn Fabray._

R: Aquí es.-le señalaba una puerta entraba y antes de que la rubia entrara la cerro un poco.

Q: Oye.-como pudo esquivo la puerta.

R: Ahí perdón no me di cuenta.-le dio una sonrisa burlona.

_'Claro lo hizo a propósito._

R: Deja tu maleta por ahí y por mi puedes hacer lo que te de la gana, no sé que haces aquí y no me interesa, así que aléjate de mi o sino veras de lo que soy capaz.-sentencio.

Q: Te vez tan sexi.-comenzaba acercarse a la morena de manera insinuante.

R: ¿Qué haces?.-comenzaba a retroceder.

Q: Pues simple tomar lo que es mio.-terminaba de arrinconar a la morena contra la pared.

R: Quinn...-sentía el aliento caliente de la rubia sobre sus labios.

- Hija necesito ¡Por Dios!.-se tapaba los ojos y las otras se separaban rápidamente.

R: ¿Qué pasa mamá?.-trataba de recuperar la compostura.

Sh: ¿Ya puedo mirar?.-seguía con los ojos tapados la morena rodo los ojos.

R: Si mamá.

Sh: Vaya así que, ¿si juegan a los médicos?.

R: ¡MAMA!.

Q: Rachel quiere hacerlo.

_'¿Qué le pasa a esta rubia? ¿Esta desatada? o ¿qué?._

R: Podrías callarte.-miro a la rubia y esta solo sonrió.

Sh: Entonces, ¿son novias?.

R: MAMA ¿podrías decir a qué haz venido?.

Sh: Ya deja de ser amargada.

Q: Si Rachel deja de ser amargada.

_'Voy a matar a la rubia esta y a mi madre en el proceso._

R: Sigo esperando madre.-se cruzo de brazos.

Sh: Necesito que vayas al súper mercado.

R: Bien eso es todo.

Sh: Si... eh podrías llevarla.-señalo a la rubia

R: ¡NO!.

Q: Yo no tendría problema.

Sh: Decidido iras con Rachel.-le sonrió a la rubia - Bueno me retiro para que sigan haciendo... lo que estaban haciendo.-sonrió y salió rápidamente.

R: Te lo vuelvo a repetir Fabray aléjate de mi.-le dijo amenazadoramente - Y muévete te espero afuera no tengo todo el día.-salió rápido de la habitación.

_'Ahí Berry, hazte la difícil todo lo que quieras entre mas lo hagas mas me tendrás encima tuyo y lo digo literalmente._

_'Cálmate Rachel no puedes sucumbir ante los encantos de la rubia loca esa, pero... pero vino por mi que linda, LINDA nada tu trátala de lo peor de seguro no aguanta y se larga._

R: ¿Qué esperas para subirte?.- veía como la rubia estaba parada al lado del coche - ¿Quieres qué te pase invitación? o ¿qué te ponga la alfombra roja?.-ironizo y la rubia termino por subirse, la morena prendió la radio para no tener que entablar ninguna conversación con la rubia.

**Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than ever before**

**Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than I've ever known**

**Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than ever before**

**Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than I've ever known**

_'No pudo salir otra canción._

Cambio de emisora…

**Girl I'm just in love with you,**

**Girl I'm just in love with you,**

**No more other words to use, I'm just in love with you**

**I'm just in love with you**

_'¿Qué? no... No esto es una conspiración en mi contra._

Cambio de emisora…

**Oh yeah, well, well you**

**But You make my dreams come true**

**Well, well you**

**But You make my dreams come true**

_'Definitivamente hoy me levante con el pies izquierdo_

Cambio de...

Q: No déjala esa música me gusta.-la paro la rubia y comenzó a cantar.

**On a night when bad dreams become a screamer**

**When they're messin' with the dreamer**

**I can laugh it in the face**

**Twist and shout my way out**

**And wrape yourself around me**

**'Cause I ain't the way that you found me**

**I'll never be the same**

_'Vaya tiene linda voz es tan suave y sexi se ve linda cantando, DEJATE de estupideces Rachel._

**Oh, yeah, well cause you**

**'Cause You may my dreams come true**

**Well, well, you, you make my dreams come true**

La rubia a cada rato miraba a la morena y "intentaba" bailar en su asiento.

_'Me lo estas poniendo difícil Fabray y a la vez me estas poniendo si me sigues mirando así._

**I'm down on the daydream**

**That sleepwalk should be over by now**

**I know that You make my dreams come true**

**You make my dreams come true**

**You make my dreams come true**

**You make my dreams come true**

**You make my dreams come true.**

R: Llegamos.-le señalaba el supermercado y se sacaba el cinturón de seguridad para bajarse y la rubia también hacia lo mismo, las dos entraron al lugar y cogieron un carrito para poner los productos.

R: Esto, esto, esto y esto.-la morena colocaba varios productos en el carrito.

Q: Podríamos llevar esto.-cogía una funda de Bacon

R: En mi casa no se come carne.-le quito el producto de la mano a la rubia y lo volvió a poner en su lugar.

Q: Pues lo llevaremos.-puso otra vez el Bacon en el carrito.

R: Pues no.-otras vez el pobre Bacon a su lugar.

Q: Pues si.-Bacon al carrito.

R: Pues no.-otra vez el pobre Bacon a su lugar.

Q: Pues no.-Bacon en el mismo lugar.

R: Pues si.-Bacon al carrito.

Q: Gracias sabia que cederías.-le guiño un ojo a la morena y esta se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado.

R: Eres una odiosa.-resoplo molesta.

Q: Y así te gusto no.-le sonrió coquetamente.

R: ¿Gustarme tu a mi? Ja prefiero meterme a un convento.

Q: Si claro eso dices.

R: Sabes que... piensa... piensa lo que te de la gana.-puso en marcha de nuevo el carrito dejando a la rubia atrás que solo sonreía.

Q: Puedes dejar de ignorarme.-la rubia ya estaba cansada andaba atrás de la morena y esta no la paraba.

R: Te aguantas, yo en ningún momento te dije que vinieras.-se puso borde.

Q: Quieres dejar de comportarte como una chica caprichosa.

R: Vaya la burra hablando de orejas.

Q: ¿Cuál burra?.-la morena rodo los ojos.

_'Es tonta o se hace._

R: Déjalo quieres y camina que tenemos que ir a pagar.-comenzaron a cercarse a la caja donde estaba una linda chica y la morena empezó a poner todos los productos para que los registraran.

- Hola.-la chica de la caja estaba más interesada en coquetear con la rubia que en los productos que la morena le estaba dando.

Q: Hola.-respondió el saludo sonriente.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?.-le pregunto sin dejar de mirarla.

R: Por favor podría registrar los productos.-le dio una fea mirada a la cajera pero esta no le hizo caso.

Q: Quinn, mi nombre es Quinn.

- Vaya lindo nombre al igual que su dueña.-le guiño un ojo.

_'¿Le está coqueteando a mi Quinn? ¿Qué se cree esta estúpida?._

Q: Gracias y tu, ¿cómo te llamas?.

- Lor...-no término la chica porq la morena la interrumpió.

R: Podría apurarse, sino quiere que me vaya a quejar con su jefe.-al parecer los celos empezaban a relucir.

- Si... si Señorita.-se asusto y empezó a registrar los productos - Son 200 dólares ¿Tarjeta de crédito o dinero en efectivo?.-miro a la morena y esta le dio unos billetes.

- Gracias por su compra.-le dijo a la morena.

R: Si claro.-comenzó a coger las bolsas.

- Espero verte otra vez por aquí Quinn.-miro a la rubia.

Q: ¿Claro?.

- Lorraine.-al fin dijo su nombre.

R: Apúrate.-la morena empezaba a caminar a la salida.

Q: Chao Lorraine.-se despidió.

- Adiós preciosa.-le guiño un ojo.

_'Adiós preciosa, estúpida._

Q: Puedes ir mas despacio.-intentaba alcanzar a la morena pero esta ni caso le hizo - ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?.-esta vez la agarro del brazo.

R: Nada, ahora suéltame.-se desprendió del agarre.

Q: Ah ya sé que es lo que te pasa.-sonrió.

R: Así, se puede saber que me pasa.-ironizo.

Q: Pues que estas celosa.

R: Yo no estoy celosa, ni hablar.

Q: Claro que estas celosa porq la cajera me coqueteo.

R: Si como no.-comenzó a caminar hacia el auto.

Q: ESTAS CELOSA BERRY ADMITELO.-le grito

R: YA QUISIERAS FABRAY, YA QUISIERAS.-grito sin mirarla y la rubia solo negó con la cabeza y volvió a sonreír.

* * *

**Hola que tal regrese jeje acabo de terminar de escribirlo soy una vaga, prosigamos con las formalidades.**

**Quiero mandar un saludo mmm parezco radio de pueblo jeje a ver donde iba si... si un saludo para las chicas del grupo de Facebook "Satampervers Achele" ¿no lo conocen? pues que esperan para unirse.**

**También quiero agradecer a AndruSol por haberme explicado los de los rewiews, en verdad no lo sabia, así que gracias por aclarármelo, si no pueden dejarme un comentario las chicas que lo hicieron en el capitulo catorce ya saben por lo de la nota que elimine me lo pueden dejar como anónimo yo no me enojo jeje.**

**Estoy a punto de llamar a la policía mi padre me esta acribillando con un repertorio salsero... ¿Les dije que odio la SALSA?, pues si la ODIO, como diría un candidato presidencial de mi país Sr. Correa déjeme vivir, en mi caso seria Querido Padre déjame vivir jeje.**

**Nuevamente gracias por leer y tomarse su tiempo en dejarme un comentario...!**

**Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto.**


	15. Me Alegra que Hayas Venido

**Gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Pensamientos en cursiva.**

**Descargo responsabilidades, los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para hacer volar la imaginación y otras cosas también (ok me fui por otro lado jaja ;-)), pero la historia si es mía…**

* * *

R: Mmm… mmm si Quinn.-gemía la morena sintiendo la habilidosa lengua de la rubia dentro de ella.

Q: ¿Te gusta?.-escucho como la rubia le preguntaba saliendo de ella.

R: Si… si no pares.-seguía retorciéndose.

Q: Tus deseos son ordenes.-de nuevo se adentro en la morena y con sus dedos estimulaba le estimula el clítoris.

R: Demonios… Quinn no… no pares.-con sus manos acariciaba sus pechos.

R: Quinn… Quinn.-se mordía los labios de pura excitación.

Q: Rachel…

R: Sigue Quinn si… si.-seguía gimiendo.

Q: Rachel…

R: Mmm…

Q: RACHEL.-grito la rubia.

R: ¿Qué? ¿Qué?.-la morena abrió los ojos sobresaltada y se encontró de frente con el rostro de la rubia.

Q: ¿Qué estás haciendo?.-tenia el ceño fruncido.

R: Yo… yo…

_'Demonios estaba teniendo un sueño erótico con Quinn pero… pero parecía tan real._

Q: ¿Me podrías soltar?.-la rubia señalaba como la morena tenia una pierna encima de ella y una mano en su cintura.

R: Si… si.-se soltó como pudo y separo de la cama rápidamente.

Q: ¿Estás bien?.-se sentó en la cama.

R: Si.-respondió sin mirarla.

_'Demonios… demonios no la mires._

Q: Espera, ¿Estabas teniendo un sueño erótico conmigo?.

R: ¿QUE? no…no claro que no.-se puso nerviosa.

Q: Si… escuche como decías mi nombre y gemías.-la cuestiono divertida.

R: Cla… Claro que no, estaba teniendo una pesadilla.-se excusaba.

Q: Así, ¿Cuál?.

R: Pues… pues.-no sabia que decir – Que… que me obligaban a casar con Cory Monteith, si eso.-intentaba sonar segura.

_'Ese tipo es horrible no sé que le ven._

Q: Pues fíjate que no te creo.-se reía.

R: Para lo que me importa.-rápidamente se metió al baño y se apoyó de espalda contra la puerta.

_'Lo que te faltaba, que ahora tuvieras sueños eróticos con la rubia loca, bueno es normal te gusta ¿no? No debí aceptar dormir con ella no debí._

Flashback

Era de noche y tanto la morena como la rubia ya estaban en la habitación de la morena arreglándose para dormir.

R: ¿Vas a dormir así?.-la morena veía como la rubia salía del baño con una musculosa blanca pegada al cuerpo y una pequeña tanga roja.

Q: ¿No te gusta?.-le dio una mirada coqueta.

R: Podrías ponerte otra cosa.

_'No pienso dormir con ella vestida así es una maldita tentación, por Buda por Mahoma._

Q: No es lo único que traje para dormir.-se encogió de hombros y se acostó de una manera muy sugerente del lado derecho de la cama - ¿Qué esperar parar venir?.-le daba palmadas al lado izquierdo de la cama.

_'Ahí no, esto es peor que una tortura china, ¿Qué hace? ¿Me quiere matar?… no Rachel te quiere tentar si y… y por muy buena que este no puedes caer, no puedes pero es que se ve tan sexi…_

R: Yo… yo dormiré en el mueble.-se acercaba a buscar sabanas en su guarda ropas.

Q: Vamos Rachel no seas infantil.-se paraba molesta de la cama.

R: Dormiré… dormiré en el mueble y punto.-decía sin mirarla ya con las sabanas en la mano.

Q: Pues no.-se empezó a acercar a la morena - Duermes conmigo es tu cama.-le quitaba las sabanas y las tiraba a cualquier lado – Así que camina.-le señalaba la cama.

R: ¿Disculpa?, pero tu a mi no me dices que hacer.-se cruzaba de brazos.

Q: He dicho que camines.-agarro a la morena y la tiro contra la cama.

R: ¿Estás loca?.-se quejaba pero dejo de respirar cuando la rubia se le tiro encima.

Q: Buenas noches Berry.-le sonrió le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y se apartó de la morena colocándose del lado donde iba a dormir, mientras la morena seguía en su lado sin todavía poderse mover.

_'Esta será una noche muy larga Rachel muy larga…_

Fin Flashback

_'Definitivamente no debiste dormir con ella no debiste._

-Rachel ¿estás bien?.-escuchaba como la rubia le preguntaba del otro lado de la puerta.

R: Vete a dormir Fabray.-se acercó al lava manos a mojarse un poco la cara.

_'Pero que sueño se sentía tan real, ¿Cómo será hacerlo con Quinn?, ¿Sentir su lengua?, ¿Sus dedos? BASTA Rachel deja de pensar tonterías y vete a dormir de una maldita vez, pero por favor procura dormir nada de sueños húmedos._

Al otro día…

R: Buenos días mamá.-la morena entraba a la cocina con cara de no haber dormido toda la noche.

Sh: Bue… Dios que cara ¿no dormiste toda la noche? No me digas ya se, Quinn no te dejo.-sonreía.

R: No empieces mamá.-cogía un vaso para llenarlo de jugo.

_'Bueno aunq tiene razón, por culpa del maldito sueño ese no pude volver a pegar un ojo en toda la noche._

Sh: Ahí vamos cuéntame, ¿Qué hay entre tu y Quinn? Porq no me creo el cuento de que sean solo "amigas".-hacia comillas.

R: Yo no he dicho que somos amigas.-bebía el jugo.

Sh: Si no son amigas, ¿Entonces qué son? ¿Folloamigas?, ¿Compañeras de cuchiplancheo? o ¿De orgias? que se yo.

R: Creo que deberías dejar de ver esos programas condicionados madre.-se sentaba en unos de los bancos de la cocina.

Sh: Ya si, cuéntale a tu madre que te traes con la rubia.-si que era sapa la mujer.

R: Yo no me traigo nada con ella.-se hacia la desentendida.

Sh: Vamos Rachel se ve que te gusta y tu también le gustas a ella digo, por algo vino hasta aquí ¿no?.

R: Pues…

Q: Buenos días.-la rubia entraba por la puerta y la morena se puso nerviosa.

Sh: Hablando roma.-dijo ganándose una mirada asesina de su hija.

Q: ¿Estaban hablando de mi?.

Sh: Si Rachel me estaba comentando que le gustaría que la acompañaras por ahí.-le sonrió

Q: ¿En serio?.-miro a la morena que estaba traspasando a su madre con la mirada.

Sh: ¿Verdad hija?.-le guiñaba un ojo a su hija.

R: Si mamá.-respondió de mala gana.

Q: Genial…

Sh: Bueno yo me tengo que ir a trabajar.-se acercó a dejarle un beso a su hija.

R: Te voy a matar.-le susurro tratando de que la rubia no la escuchara.

Sh: No, me lo agradecerás.-le dejo el beso y se acercó a la rubia - Nos vemos Quinn que te diviertas.-también le dejo un beso y salió de la cocina.

Una hora después…

Q: Entonces ¿Vienes muy seguido a Los Ángeles?.-ella y la morena iban caminando por una de las avenidas de la ciudad y la rubia intentaba entablar una conversación.

R: Solo cuando tengo vacaciones y tu ¿Vienes muy seguido?.

Q: En realidad no me gusta mucho Los Ángeles.-la morena vio como la rubia cambio la expresión de su rostro.

R: Ah ya… este me esperas aquí voy a comprar unos discos.-señalaba un pequeño almacén.

Q: ¿Escuchas música en español?.-señalaba el nombre del lugar, no entendía que decía pero sabia que era español.

R: Si se hablar español así que escucho uno que otro grupo.-se encogió de hombros - ¿Me esperas?.

Q: Si… si pero no demores.- la morena asintió y se metía al lugar.

R: Hola me podría buscar el disco de...

-La la la la la la es merengue no es merengue.-la morena veía como el hombre que atendía el lugar bailaba y no le paraba bola.

R: Oiga.- le hacia señas pero el hombre seguía sin prestarle atención.

-Es merengue no es merengue es merengue no es merengue.-seguía cantando y la morena se dio cuenta que tenia puestos unos auriculares.

R: Señor.-nuevamente intentaba llamar su atención.

-Es merengue no es merengue es merengue no es merengue.-la morena ya cansada de la situación se acercó al hombre y le quito los auriculares.

R: Es merengue no es merengue es merengue no es merengue.-le arremedaba al hombre - Si no es merengue entonces ¿qué mierda es?.

-Señorita ¿se encuentra bien?.-la morena rodo los ojos.

R: Quiero que me atienda.-respondió molesta.

_'Porq se demora tanto Berry no debí venir…_

-Hola preciosa.-escucho como un hombre de muy mala pinta le hablaba.

_'No debí venir… esto no me puede pasar de nuevo._

Q: ¿Qué quiere?.-se empezaba a poner nerviosa.

-Pasar un momento lindo contigo.-la miraba de arriba abajo.

Q: Aléjese de mi.-intentaba irse pero el hombre le estorbaba el paso.

_'¿Dónde estas Berry? ven por favor._

-Vamos preciosa, sé que tu también quieres.-la empezaba arrinconar a una pared.

Q: Déjeme en paz, por favor.-empezaba a sollozar.

_'Bien Rachel ya tienes tu disco, ¿Dónde esta Fabray?, mmm a ver ¿Qué esta haciendo con ese tipo? ¿Está llorando? Si… si esta llorando demonios Rachel muévete._

Q: Suélteme por favor.-suplicaba.

-Vamos preciosa no te hagas la difícil, yo te enseñare lo que es un hombre de verdad.

Q: Suélteme.-volvía a pedir.

R: LE HA DICHO QUE LA SUELTE.-grito agarrando al hombre por la espalda y lo aventó contra el piso - ¿Estás bien?.-le preguntaba a la rubia y esta como estaba demasiado afectada solo asentía.

Q: Rachel cuidado.-vio como el degenerado se paraba y sacaba una cuchilla

-Así que muy machita ¿no?.-jugaba con la cuchilla en las manos y la morena como acto de reflejo ponía a la rubia detrás de ella.

R: Baja esa navaja, te lo pido por las buenas.

-¿Crees qué una enana como tu me da miedo? Acércate nomas y te hago picadillo.

R: Te lo advertí.-de una patada la morena le volaba la navaja de las manos – Vamos a ver si eres bien hombre.-se acercaba mas al hombre le daba un puñetazo en la cara, otro en el estomago y por ultimo una patada en la bolas.

R: Vamos párate desgraciado.-vio como el hombre se para y se iba corriendo - HUYE COBARDE, NI TE ATREVAS A VOLVER A PONERLE UNA MANO ENCIMA, PORQUE SI NO TE TERMINO DE REBENTAR LA BOLAS.-le termino de gritar y se giro para mirara a la rubia.

R: ¿Estás bien?...-apenas pudo preguntar porq la rubia se le tiro encima mientras lloraba - Ya tranquila ya paso si.-intentaba tranquilizarla.

Q: No me dejes, no me vuelvas a dejar…

Minutos después en alguna playa de Los Ángeles…

R: ¿Mejor?.-miraba a la rubia que estaba con la mirada perdida en el mar.

Q: Gracias Rachel.-miro a la morena.

R: No es nada.-sonrió.

Q: Es irónico ¿sabes?.

R: ¿Por qué?.

Q: Porque mientras trabajabas para mi, nunca me paso nada.-hizo una mueca - Y solo me dedique a hacerte la vida imposible y a comportarme como una loca contigo.-bajaba su cabeza avergonzada.

R: Bueno como una Bipolar también.

Q: Si…

R: Egocéntrica.

Q: Bueno también…

R: Caprichosa.

Q: Ya esta bueno no.-la miro molesta pero después sonrió.

R: Me gusta eso.-señalaba el rostro de la rubia.

Q: ¿Qué cosa?.-estaba confusa.

R: Me gusta cuando sonríes sinceramente, te hace ver mas hermosa.-la rubia se sonrojo.

Q: Lamento mucho todo lo que te hice pasar no… no te lo merecías.-se disculpaba.

R: Eso ya esta olvidado.-le restaba importancia al asunto.

Q: Pero de verdad lo siento.

R: Esta bien Quinn.-ponía su mano encima de la mano derecha de la rubia - Te creo.-sonrió.

Q: Bien.-la rubia se paro de golpe y la morena la miro confundida - Una carrera.-le estiraba una mano.

R: Claro.-cogió la mano de la rubia.

Q: Quien llegue último es una marmota.-empujada a la morena esta caía a la arena y salía corriendo.

R: ERES UNA TRAMPOSA FABRAY.-le gritaba pero rápidamente se paraba y comenzaba a correr.

R: QUINN.-le grito deteniéndose.

Q: ¿Qué pasa Berry? ¿Ya te cansaste?.

R: No.

Q: ¿Entonces?.

R: Me alegra que hayas venido…

* * *

**Hola gente! Que tal regrese jaja mmm soy una vaga.**

**Una anónima me dijo que se le hacia raro que la rubia haya entrado como Pedro por su casa a la casa de la morena jaja, bueno todas ya sabemos como es Fabray, ella cree que puede hacer lo que le de la gana como, cuando y donde sea aunq en este capitulo pudimos ver que solo es bipolar jaja.**

**dianna 0012: Detesto el genero me erizo me erizo de solo de escucharlo jaja, hasta me produce cortarme las venas pero del coraje, pero como aquí en mi casa se creen Fruko y sus Tesos y como soy la "rara" de la familia que detesta la mayoría de géneros latinos, ya te imaginaras los conciertos que tengo que aguantar jaja.**

**Es merengue no es merengue es merengue no es merengue que música para mas horrible jaja.**

**Nuevamente gracias por leer y tomarse su tiempo en dejarme un comentario...!**

**Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto.**


	16. No se Puede

**Este capitulo va dedicado especialmente para Rose Hill que hizo un lindo dibujo de mi persona sin conocerme, solo le hice una breve descripción de mi físico y la chica me hizo hasta mas guapa jaja, Gracias Rose Hill este capitulo es tuyo.**

**Ya leyeron la ultima actualización del fic "Cambios" de LittleFaberry10 ¿no? entonces, ¿que esperan?.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Pensamientos en cursiva.**

**Descargo responsabilidades, los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para hacer volar la imaginación y otras cosas también (ok me fui por otro lado jaja ;-)), pero la historia si es mía…**

* * *

_'¿Dónde esta Rachel? hace una hora que la busco y nada, bueno mi suegra porq lo repito será mi suegra me dijo que ha estado muy ocupada pero es que tengo ganas de verla, espera no es la que esta allá si... si es ella se ve tan tierna ayudando a esos viejitos, vaya pero que piernas ese short le queda espectacular y se me le acerco no... No mejor la espero aquí._

_'Me vio si... lo hizo quita esa risa de idiota Fabray, pero es que esa sonrisa que te pone te derrite._

R: Buenos días Quinn.-la morena llegaba a la altura de la rubia.

Q: Hola Rach.-saludo tímida.

R: Al fin despertaste, déjame decirte que tienes el sueño bastante pesado.-sonrió.

Q: Son solo las once.-se defendió.

R: ¿Y eso te parece poco?.

Q: Ya tú ganas.

R: ¿Y cómo estas?, digo por lo de ayer.-no había querido atosigar a la rubia con preguntas después de lo sucedido.

Q: Bien muy...

- Rachel...-alguien comenzaba a llamar a la morena.

- Rachel...

R: Ahí no... No las mires.-la morena se hacia la loca.

Q: ¿A quienes?.-la rubia no entendía nada.

R: A esas mujeres que están allá.-disimuladamente le señalaba a Ana y Luisa.

Q: ¿Por qué?.

R: Solo no las mires quieres ¿están viniendo?.

Q: Eso parece.-veía como a grandes pasos las dos mujeres se acercaban.

Lu: Rachel te estábamos llamando.-llegaban a la altura de la rubia y la morena.

R: ¿Así?, no me di cuenta.-intentaba no mirarlas.

An: ¿Y tu quién eres?.-miraba a la rubia.

Ju: No te dije que era la novia de Rachel.

R: No es mi novia.-aclaraba.

An: Pues eso es lo que tu madre le ha dicho a todo el mundo.

_'Vaya linda mi madre ahora que pensara Quinn._

Ju: Bien Rachel.-miro a la morena - Te estábamos buscando para hacerte una pregunta.

R: Eh si ¿cuál?.-algo dudosa pregunto.

_'Que no sea nada pervertido, que no sea nada pervertido._

Ju: Es que Ana y yo compramos esto.-sacaba de un funda un Strap-on muy prominente.

R: ¡Oh por Dios! guarda eso.-como podía le sacaba el aparato de las manos lo guardaba en la funda y se lo devolvía.

Q: Vaya...-fue lo único que puedo decir la rubia.

R: Cuidado con lo que vas a decir Quinn.-la miro feo.

An: Queremos que nos ayudes a usarlo.-dijo emocionada - Así como nos enseñaste hacer tijeras.-hacia gestos con las manos y esta vez la rubia no pudo contener la risa.

Q: ¿En serio Rachel?.-la miraba divertida.

R: Cállate.-de nuevo la miro feo.

Ju: Vamos Rachel no seas mala.-hacia pucheros - ¿Podrías ponértelo?, solo para ver como se usa.-de nuevo sacaba el aparto y hacia que se lo media a la morena.

Q: JA JA JA JA JA JA.-la rubia ya mismo hasta se orinaba por la situación.

R: Pues... pues averigüen en internet o que se yo.-como podía apartaba a la mujer.

_'Esto no me puede estar pasando que vergüenza con Quinn._

R: Y tu cállate.-de nuevo miraba feo a la rubia y se alejaba rápidamente del lugar.

Minutos después...

Q: Hasta que al fin te encontré.-se sentaba junto a la morena que estaba debajo de un árbol, que estaba plantado en el jardín de la casa recreacional.

R: Pues si-dijo sin mirarla.

Q: ¿Sigues molesta?.

R: No.

Q: ¿Segura?.

R: Si.-esta vez la miro.

Q: Ana y Luisa son bien...

R: ¿Cachondas?.-la rubia asintió - Si demasiado.-sonrió.

Q: ¿De verdad les enseñaste hacer tijeras?.-la miraba divertida

R: Ni me lo recuerdes.-hizo una mueca - Mi madre tiene la culpa.

Q: Vaya, trabajar para mi es mucho mejor.

R: Claro.-soltó una carcajada contagiado a la rubia.

Q: ¿Te gusta este lugar?.

R: Si, antes de que muriera papá solía venir más seguido.-respondió.

Q: ¿De que murió tu papá?.

R: En una misión, tenia quince años cuando paso, fue duro ¿sabes?.

Q: Dímelo a mi.

R: Quinn no es que...

Q: Fue un secuestro hace dos años, en el mi madre murió.

R: Lo siento.

Q: No... No esta bien intento superarlo.-bajo la mirada.

R: ¿Y cómo paso?, mira si no...

Q: Como sabrás mi padre es dueño de un periódico.- la morena asintió - Hace dos años publico un articulo sobre un narcotraficante, días después la policía lo mato.- hizo una pausa - Todos creyeron que el asunto terminaría ahí pero no fue así, la familia de ese hombre juro venganza y un mes después nos secuestraron a mi madre y a mi.-unas lagrimas se le empezaban a salir.

R: No tienes que seguir contándome si no quieres.-le decía suavemente.

Q: No esta bien.-le daba una media sonrisa - Pidieron 5 millones de dólares, fue horrible nos golpearon, no nos daban comer...

R: Las viol...

Q: ¡NO!, tuvimos suerte de que no lo hicieran.-se limpiaba las lagrimas - Mi padre consiguió el dinero, creímos que las cosas se solucionarían, pero no contábamos con que ellos pensaban matar a una de las dos, cuando nos enteramos mi... mi madre.-mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos - Ella dio su vida por mi yo... yo vi como la asesinaron, ella murió por mi.-comenzaba a llorar as fuerte y la morena se acercó a abrazarla.

R: Ya si tranquila.-le pedía aunq ella no podía evitar lagrimas también se le salieran, ahora podía entender la actitud de la rubia.

Q: Ella murió por mi culpa.-sollozaba.

R: No Quinn...

Q: SI LO FUE.-grito - Yo le insistí que viniéramos a Los Ángeles, cuando el FBI nos había dicho que no lo hiciéramos.-bajaba su rostro para seguir llorando.

_'Claro ahora entiendo porque se puso mal cuando el desgraciado ese se le acerco, tenia miedo de volver a revivir lo que le paso hace dos años._

Q: Yo tengo la culpa.

R: No Quinn, mírame.-llevaba su mano al mentón de la rubia y hacia que la mirara - No la tienes, mira la vida esta llena de eventos desafortunados que a veces simplemente no se pueden evitar por mas que quieras, no te eches la culpa por algo que no hiciste porq solo te haces daño.-le sonrió.

Q: Eres tan dulce.-comenzó acercar su rostro al de la morena - Y eso me gusta.-termino de cerrar el poco espacio que quedaba entre las dos, lo que comenzó como un simple beso poco a poco se convirtió en uno mas apasionado donde las lenguas de ambas perdían permiso para entrar, la morena fue la primera en conceder el permiso y ahora sus lenguas se saboreaban, ambas disfrutaban el momento hasta el punto que la rubia termino sentada encima de la morena.

Q: Me encantas Rach.-le susurraba al oído a la morena.

R: Quinn...-se le escapo un pequeño gemido.

_'¿Qué haces Rachel?, ósea esto se siente bien definitivamente ella te gusta, no... No solamente te gusta sientes algo por ella, pero no es el momento, para esto antes de que se te valla de las manos._

R: Quinn.-intentaba separar a la rubia que estaba entretenida en su cuello - Quinn.-volvía a insistir.

Q: Mmm...

R: Quinn para... para por favor.-ahora si lograba separarla un poco.

Q: ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta?.

R: No es eso...

Q: ¿No te gusto?.

R: ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Cómo piensas eso?.

Q: ¿Entonces?.-la miro triste.

R: Me gustas Quinn, me gustas mucho.-le daba un pequeño beso en los labios - Pero creo que estamos yendo muy rápido ¿no crees?.

Q: Tienes razón, lo siento.-bajo su cabeza avergonzada y la morena sonrió.

R: No lo sientas.-la rubia volvía a mirarla - Porq me gusta que me beses.-sonrió - Es mas podría acostumbrarme a tus besos.

_'Estas jodida Rachel, estas jodida._

_'Vaya es tan linda porq no me di cuenta antes, no en realidad porq me porte como una idiota con ella._

Q: Insisto eres tan dulce.-acariciaba el rostro de la morena - Regresa conmigo Rach.

R: ¿Cómo tu guardaespaldas?.-pregunto confundida.

Q: Si, quien mejor que tu para cuidarme.-sonreía coquetamente.

R: No creo que quiera ser de nuevo tu guardaespaldas.

Q: ¿Por qué? tan mala soy.-hizo pucheros.

R: No es eso, es solo que ¿no se te haría raro?.

Q: ¿Raro?.-frunció el ceño.

R: Si ósea ¿que somos?.

Q: ¿Con lo de somos? te refieres a si somos ¿amigas? o ¿novias?.- la morena asintió - Bueno yo seré lo que tu quieras.

R: No tan rápido Fabray, primero tienes que conquistarme y llevarme a una cita.-sonrió.

Q: Creí que ya te había conquistado.-se acercó nuevamente a besar a la morena.

R: No soy una chica fácil.-se separaba del beso.

Q: ¿Quién dijo que lo eras?.

R: Bueno solo te lo estoy aclarando, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos.-miraba su reloj

Q: Si...si.-se levanto para que la morena pudiera hacer lo mismo.

R: ¿Vamos?.-le estiro una mano a la rubia, esta gustosa la recibió y comenzaron a caminar de vuelta a la casa.

- Rachel.-ni muy bien pusieron un pie en la casa y ya llamaban a la morena.

_'Ahí no aquí vamos de nuevo, ¿qué les pasa a estas mujeres? ¿No se cansan?._

R: Ana, Luisa.-las miro mientras se rascaba la cabeza y la rubia se empezaba a reír.

An: ¿Nos vas a enseñar?.-nuevamente le enseñaba la funda donde estaba el Strap-on.

Lu: ¿Por qué no te lo quieres poner?, si quieres te lo podemos prestar para que lo uses con tu novia.-señalo a la rubia que esta vez dejo de reírse para ponerse colorada - ¿Te gustaría probarlo?.-seguía mirando a la rubia y esta se puso mas colorada.

An: Rachel es muy bue...

R: Bueno ya fue suficiente, con ustedes no se puede.-se molesto - Si quieren saber como se usa vayan a internet, porq… porq yo no las ayudare, vámonos Quinn.-agarro la mano de la rubia y se alejaron rápidamente de las dos mujeres.

Q: JA JA JA JA JA.-comenzó reírse mientras era arrastrada por la morena.

R: ¿Puedes dejar de reírte?, porq no le veo la gracia.-dijo molesta.

Q: Ahí ya no seas amargada.-intentaba recuperar el aliento.

R: Claro ahora yo soy la amargada.-sonaba ofendida y las dos entraron a la cocina.

Q: Si eres una amargada.-arrincono a la morena a la encimera.

R: Quinn nos pueden ver.-miraba hacia a la puerta.

Q: ¿Y qué?.-susurro sobre de los labios de la morena.

- ¡Aja! así las quería encontrar.-alguien entro a la cocina de golpe.

R: Por Dios, podrías dejar de hacer eso.-miraba muy molesta a la persona que las había interrumpido.

Q: Hola Shelby...-le sonrió algo incomoda a la mujer.

Sh: Con que no jugabas con mi hija a los médicos ¿no?.-miraba fijamente a la rubia y esta comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

R: Mamá.

_'Que no se le ocurra decir una tontería por favor Dios._

Q: Bueno yo...

Sh: ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hija?.-se le acercaba de manera amenazante.

Q: Eh...

R: Mamá no la molestes quieres.-intentaba parar a su madre.

Sh: No ya se.-sonrió emocionada - Hablemos de sexo.

_'Ahí no lo que me faltaba que la suegra me diera clases._

R: ¡MAMA!.

Sh: ¿Sabias qué hay condones femeninos?, no quiero ser abuela tan joven.-miraba emocionada a la rubia y esta no sabia si asustarse o reírse.

R: ¡MAMA!.

Sh: ¿QUE?.-miro a su hija.

R: Podrías callarte.-le pidió suplicante.

Sh: Últimamente andas muy amargada, seguro es la falta de sexo.-espeto divertida.

R: Contigo no se puede.-la miro feo y se acercó a la rubia - Vamos a mi habitación.-cogió su mano.

Sh: Vayan... vayan mis conejos calientes a su nidito de amor.-volvió a espetar divertida.

R: Definitivamente contigo no se puede.-le dio una ultima mirada a su madre que no paraba de reírse y salieron de la cocina.

R: NO SE PUEDE...-grito para que su madre la escuchara y la rubia sonrió por la cara de la morena...

* * *

**Hola gente aquí estoy...! jaja Soy una vaga.**

**De verdad que yo tampoco entiendo como Rachel pudo resistirse a Quinn en el capitulo anterior jaja.**

**dianna 0012: Música Metalera? jaja será para que de una corran a la iglesia por miedo a que el diablo se les aparezca en medio de la canción jaja.**

**DanielleOnes: Querida Madre usted me dijo nada SEXO y yo cumplí jaja.**

**Tati4137: Pequeña hermana por ti lo que sea jaja.**

**Gigitaa Ventura: Aqui esta el cap ya no va a ver punto rojo o ¿si? jaja.**

**Es merengue no es merengue es merengue no es merengue ¿QUE MIERDA ES? jaja.**

**Nuevamente gracias por leer y tomarse su tiempo en dejarme un comentario...!**

**Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto.**


	17. Blanco o ¿Negro?

**Hola que tal! La vaga más vaga ha regresado jaja, sé que dije que no actualizaría hasta después de un mes, ya que estaba arreglando algunos problemas técnicos jaja, pero como la mitad ya los solucione aquí estoy de nuevo.**

**Este capitulo va dedicado especialmente para Mi Abuelita, si aunque no lo crean ella lee mi historia, así que Marina C. Funes de Sarfati este capitulo es para ti te quiero Abu jaja.**

**PD: Dile a mi abuela famosa que no se olvide del dinero ;D.**

**dianna 0012: Gracias por acompañarme en mi dolor ;D.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Pensamientos en cursiva.**

**Descargo responsabilidades, los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para hacer volar la imaginación y otras cosas también, ok me fui por otro lado jaja ;-), pero la historia si es mía…**

* * *

R: Madre ya termine de hacer todo lo que me pediste.-llegaba acompañada de la rubia a recepción.

Sh: ¿Todo?.

R: Todo ¿no verdad Quinn?.-miro a la rubia.

Q: Si Shelby, incluso logramos que Ana y Lisa dejaran a un lado…

R: La peleadera.-se anticipó a la rubia que iba a nombrar el Strap-on.

Q: Si eso mismo.-miraba confundida a la morena.

Sh: Bien, ahora si tienen la noche libre.-le guiño un ojo a la rubia.

R: ¿Para qué?.-estaba confundida.

Sh: Para… para…

Q: Para que me acompañes a… a hacer un… un tramite.-con la mirada le pedía ayuda a Shelby.

R: ¿A está hora?.-estaba confundida.

Sh: Si es… es que, al lugar donde van solo atienden de noche.-intentaba sonar segura.

R: ¿Y no la puedes acompañar tu?.-miro a su madre.

'_Demonios Berry es idiota o se hace._

Q_: _¿Me vas acompañar o no?.-le dio una mirada demasiado intimidante a la morena.

'_Dios que mirada, será mejor que le digas que si._

R: Claro Quinn, me baño y nos vamos.-rápidamente salido de la cocina.

Sh: Todo va a salir bien.-le daba ánimos a la rubia.

Q: Gracias.

Sh: No me des las gracias, quiero que mi hija sea feliz y sé que tu harás posible eso, solo espero que no me decepciones.

Q: Nunca lo haría.-le dio una cálida sonrisa a la mujer.

'_Bien Quinn ya comenzaste no te puedes echar para atrás._

R: ¿A dónde vamos?.-llevaban algunos minutos conduciendo y la rubia nada que paraba.

Q: ¿Siempre quieres saber todo?.-sonrió.

R: No me cambies de conversación.

Q: No seas curiosa, solo déjate llevar.

R: No hay ningún trámite ¿verdad?.

Q: Vaya Berry no sabia eras tan inteligente.-la molesto.

R: Muy graciosa.-hizo una mueca - ¿Dónde me estas llevando?.

Q: Pues no te lo diré.-sonrió, la morena se cruzo de brazos ofendida, la rubia siguió y siguió manejando, la morena no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaban de recorrido, no entendía nada, ya estaba hasta aburrida, hasta que…

R: ¿El Muelle de Santa Mónica?.-miro a la rubia con el ceño fruncido - ¿Qué hacemos aquí?.

Q: Es unos de tus lugares preferidos ¿no?.

R: Si pero ¿Qué hacemos aquí?.

Q: Dijistes que te tenía que conquistar y bueno me pareció buen comienzo, traerte aquí a nuestra primera cita.

R: ¿Es una cita?.-la miro sonriente.

Q: Se podría decir que si ¿vamos a bajar o no?.

R: Claro… claro.-rápidamente se bajo del auto y se dejo guiar por la rubia vio como esta se acercaba a un hombre.

Q: Hola soy Quinn Fabray.-saludo al hombre.

-Srta. Fabray la estaba esperando, el Yate esta listo.-le señalo el Yate.

'_¿Un Yate?._

Q: Me parece perfecto.

-¿Nos vamos?.-él era quien iba a manejar el barco.

Q: Sí, puede ir subiendo.-le dio la orden y se giro para mirar a la morena.

R: ¿Alquilaste un Yate?.-estaba sorprendida.

Q: Si, ¿te gusta?.

R: Claro...-estaba emocionada - Ninguna de las tantas mujeres con las que he salido, han tenido un detalle así conmigo.

Q: ¿Han sido muchas?.-tenia levantada una de sus cejas.

'_Lindo Berry no pudiste decir otra cosa._

R: ¿Por qué mejor no vamos al Yate?.-intentaba librarse de la pregunta.

Q: Claro, ni creas que me voy a olvidar del temita.-susurro para que la morena no pudiera escucharla.-las dos comenzaron a caminar al Yate.

R: Vaya esto es… es.-no sabia como describir lo lujosa que era el Yate – Increíble.-tenia una sonrisa como el gato de Alicia.

Q: No es para tanto.-le restaba importancia al asunto.

R: Que no es para tanto…

-Srta. Fabray la comida esta lista.-anuncio un hombre moreno vestido de Chef.

Q: Ya vamos.-le dio una sonrisa al hombre y miro a la morena - Me permites.-le estiro una de sus manos a la morena, que gustosa la cogió y caminaron hacia el centro del Yate, donde estaba una mesa, con velas, vino, comida y el chef que las esperaba a un lado.

R: ¿Esto es para mi?.-miro a la rubia.

Q: ¿Tu qué crees?.-la morena no pudo evitarlo y se abalanzo a los labios de la rubia.

R: Gracias… gracias.-como podía hablaba en medio del beso.

Q: Te mereces esto y mucho más.-ahora ella besaba a la morena.

-Creo que deberían empezar a comer.-el hombre incomodo las miraba.

Q: Tiene razón.-se separaba de la morena y le abría una de las sillas para que se sentara - Me haría el honor de sentarse en esta humilde mesa.-sonreía y el chef rodaba los ojos, porque de humilde no tenia nada.

R: Por supuesto mi hermosa dama.-el chef volvía a rodar los ojos, esperando que de una vez por todas se dejaran de tanta cursilería y se terminaran de sentar.

- ¿Puedo servirles la comida?.-lo pregunto con toda la ironía del mundo.

Q: Claro… claro.-respondía la rubia sin prestarle mucha atención, ya que estaba más ocupada haciéndole ojitos a la morena.

R: Eres tan romántica.-suspiraba la morena y el pobre Chef volvía a rodar los ojos.

Q: Las mujeres hermosas y sexis como tú lo provocan.-cogía la mano de la morena que estaba encima de la mesa.

-En eso tiene razón, esta morena esta de infarto, ¡que piernas!, ¡que trasero!, ¡que boca!.-hablaba creyendo que lo estaba haciendo mentalmente.

Q: ¿Perdón?.-la rubia le daba una mirada muy asesina.

-Eh… que la noche esta linda.-pasaba saliva ante la mirada de la rubia.

Q: Muévete a servir para que te largues.-le dijo muy molesta.

R ¡QUINN!.-le llamo la atención.

Q: ¿Qué?.

R: No se trata así a las personas.

Q: Él se lo busco.-se defendió.

-Ya termine Srta. Fabray.-dijo tímido mirando a la rubia.

Q: ¿Y qué esperas? LARGATE.-le grito.

R: ¡QUINN!.

Q: ¿QUE?.

-Yo… yo ya me iba.-prácticamente se fue corriendo el pobre.

R: Si esta es tu manera de conquistarme, déjame decirte que no lo estas consiguiendo.-se cruzo de brazos.

Q: Pero es que… pero ¿escuchaste lo qué dijo?.-hacia pucheros

R: Si lo escuche, pero te repito no es manera.

Q: Lo siento si.-estaba avergonzada - Te prometo que no lo volveré hacer.-le daba una mirada de esas a las que poco te puedes resistir – ¿Seguimos con la cita?.-miraba la comida.

R: Si.-igual no se iba a resistir y más cuando la rubia la miraba de esa manera.

Q: Entonces ¿Con cuantas mujeres haz salido?.

R: ¿Te refieres a novias? o ¿solo salidas de una noche?.

Q: ¿Salidas de una noche?.-nuevamente volvía a alzar unas de sus cejas.

R: ¿Qué? ¿Nunca lo haz hecho?, bueno pregunta estúpida creo yo, ya que los dos tipos que conocí mientras trabajaba para ti lo dicen todo.-arrugaba un poco la nariz.

Q: ¿Celosa?.-sonreía.

R: Claro que no.-llevaba la copa de vino a su boca.

Q: ¿Con cuantas haz salido?.-volvía repetir.

R: No lo se 50, 100 no lo se.-se encogía de hombros y la rubia casi que se atraganta con la comida.

Q: ¿100?.- no lo podía creer.

R: Si ya sabes como es la vida de un policía, de aquí para allá y bueno vas conociendo gente y ya.-intentaba librarse de la conversación nuevamente.

Q: ¿Te gusta andar saltando de cama en cama?.-se puso seria.

R: Me ofendes.-nuevamente se llevaba la copa de vino a la boca

Q: ¡Pero si eso lo que estas diciendo!.-estaba a punto de tirarle algo en la cabeza a la morena.

R: suspiro – Fui así hasta antes de conocer a Karen ok.-hizo una mueca - Después de eso cambie y es eso lo que importa ahora ¿no?.

Q: Si, es solo que…

R: ¿Qué? No creo que tú seas una santa.

Q: No pero no he estado con tantas personas así como tu.-suspiro - Antes de que muriera mamá solo estuve con una persona.-esta vez la morena fue quien cogió la mano de la rubia - Y estos dos últimos años solo he estado con Julián y Milo.-termino de confesar.

R: No me importa con quien hayas estado antes.-le sonrió tiernamente - Lo único que me importa es que estas aquí.-miraba el lugar - Conmigo.

Q: ¿Siempre eres así?.

R: Solo tú logras que seas así.-estuvieron hablando de todo un poco hasta que terminaron de cenar.

R: ¿Qué estás haciendo?.-vio como la rubia traía una guitarra con ella.

Q: Quiero… quiero cantarte una música.-se sonrojaba.

R: ¿En serio?.-sonreía.

Q: Sí.-bajaba la mirada.

R: cogía el mentón de la rubia para que la mirara - Quiero escucharla.-le dio un beso corto en los labios y se sentó en una de las sillas.

Q: Bien.-cogió aire coloco bien la guitarra y comenzó con los primeros acordes.

**When I was younger**

**I saw my daddy cry**

**And cursed at the wind**

**He broke his own heart**

**And I watched**

**As he tried to reassemble it**

**And my momma swore that**

**She would never let herself forget**

**And that was the day i promised**

**I'd never sing of love**

**If it does not exist**

**But darling,**

**You, are, the only exception**

**You, are, the only exception**

**You, are, the only exception**

**You, are, the only exception**

Quería demostrarle a la morena que lo que sentía era de verdad, que no solo era un juego ni una confusión. Quería hacerle saber que desde que había llegado a su vida esta ya no era la misma y no para mal sino para bien, quería demostrarle que estaba dispuesta a cambiar por ella, quería que fuera su novia, quería tenerla en su cama ya no quería a ningún Julián ni un Milo, la quería a ella, quería tener sus besos, sus caricias, su amor TODO.

**Maybe I know, somewhere**

**Deep in my soul**

**That love never lasts**

**And we've got to find other ways**

**To make it alone**

**Or keep a straight face**

**And I've always lived like this**

**Keeping a comfortable, distance**

**And up until now**

**I had sworn to myself that i was content**

**With loneliness**

**Cos none of it was ever worth the risk, but**

**You, are, the only exception**

**You, are, the only exception**

**You, are, the only exception**

**You, are, the only exception**

**I've got a tight grip on reality**

**But I can't**

**Let go of what's in front of me here**

**I know your leaving**

**In the morning, when you wake up**

**Leave me with some proof it's not a dream**

**Ohh..**

**You, are, the only exception**

**You, are, the only exception**

**You, are, the only exception**

**You, are, the only exception**

**You, are, the only exception**

**You, are, the only exception**

**You, are, the only exception**

**You, are, the only exception**

**And I'm on my way to believing it.**

**Oh, and I'm on my way to believing it.**

R: ¿Soy tu única excepción?.-se acercó a la rubia y esta asintió - ¿Qué sientes por mi Quinn?.-necesitaba saberlo.

Q: Muchas cosas, no te lo podría explicar, creo que desde el primer día que te vi comencé a sentir cosas por ti, al principio no lo quería aceptar por eso creo que te trataba.-hizo una mueca – Pero me vuelves loca como nunca nadie lo había echo, me muero del coraje de solo pensar que alguien mas te puede besar o tocar, quiero todo contigo Rach no me importa que seas una mujer o que piensen los demás.-suspiro – Estoy enamorada de ti.-se sonrojo lo que causo que la morena sonriera.

R: Y yo de ti.-sellaron ese momento con un tierno beso, que solo era el inicio de un amor puro y sincero.

Q: Creo que ya es hora de ir a dormir.-le propuso.

R: ¿No me vas a pedir que sea tu novia?.-estaba confundida.

Q: Si, pero no horita.-respondió segura.

R: ¿Por qué no?.-no entendía nada.

Q: Lo hare cuando vuelvas conmigo a New York.-dijo con seguridad

R: ¿Me estás condicionando?.-no lo podía creer.

Q: No, solo quiero asegurarme de... de que nunca más te alejaras de mí.-se encogió de hombros y la morena solo negó con la cabeza.

Al otro día…

R: Buenos tardes mamá.-la morena entraba a la cocina – No sabes… - Vio como su madre hacia de todo para no mirarla - ¿Te pasa algo?.

Sh: No…

-Hola Rachel.-escucho como alguien atrás de ella le hablaba y se giro.

R: Abrió sus ojos sorprendida - ¿Qué haces tu aquí?.- esto no le podía estar pasando.

-Vine por ti.-se encogió de hombros.

'_¿Otra?, la que se me va armar._

R: Karen, que parte de que no quiero nada contigo, no entiendes.-la miro molesta - ¿Por qué la dejaste entrar?.-miro a su madre.

Sh: No fui yo, fue Dean.-se defendió.

R: Pues me importa una mierda quien te dejo entrar.-miraba a Karen - Te vas.-le señalaba la puerta.

-Ella no se va.-dijo alguien entrando a la cocina.

R: Pero Dean…

De: Lo siento Rachel, entiendo que no la quieras ver, pero me dijo que no tenia donde ir, por eso se queda aquí, al igual que tu otra amiga.-se refirió a la rubia.

K: ¿Cuál amiga?.-frunció el ceño.

Q: Buenas tardes.-la rubia hacia su aparición y enseguida choco su mirada con Karen.

-¿Qué haces tu a aquí?.-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Yo pregunte primero.-otra vez dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Q: Pues no te importa, ahora lárgate.-le pidió muy enojada.

K: Tu a mi no me dices que hacer.

R: Vieron lo que ocasionaron, ahora como voy a solucionar este rollo.-la morena miraba molesta a su madre y a Dean.

Sh: Pues no lo se hija, ahora si nos permites nosotros nos vamos.-cogió la mano de su marido y salió de la cocina dejando a su "pobre" hija con las locas.

R: No me pueden dejar aquí.-se quejaba viendo como las otras dos seguían peleando.

K: Pues déjame decirte que esa pulga.-señalaba a la morena - Va a volver a saltar en mi petate.-dijo muy segura.

'_¿Pulga?, no pudo buscar otra comparación._

R: ¡Oye!, yo no soy ninguna pulga.-sonaba ofendida.

Q: Pues esa pulga no va a saltar en tu petate, sino en el mio.

'_Venga ¿la otra también? ¿No tienen imaginación?._

R: Bueno ya, yo no soy ningún animal.-se puso entre las dos.

Q: Pero Rachel, ¿qué hace ella aquí?.-parecía "dolida".

R: No lo se…

K: Vine a recuperar lo que es mio.

Q: Ella no es tuya.

K: Tampoco tuya.

R: BUENO YA, SE ME CALLAN LAS DOS, MAS CLARO HAGAN LO QUE SE LES DE LA GANA.-sin más salió de la cocina, dejando a las otras dos desafiándose con la mirada.

* * *

**¿Y ahora?, como que vamos a tener un Quinn Vs. Karen jaja.**

**Yo también estoy con la fiebre de Red de Taylor Swift que música Dios…**

**Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto.**


	18. Quinn Vs Karen

**Hola que tal, la vaga ha regresado ;D  
**

**dianna 0012: No me gusta Hayley Williams, pero si me gusta como canta y por supuesto que me gusta Paramore. :-)**

**Cyan me: No eres la única, incluso mi padre me pregunto que tema tenia con esa música y cuando le dije su significado en español, ni mas me pregunto ;D**

**Tati4137: Se que mueres por Taylor jeje.**

**La pulga es sexi ¿no? jaja ;-).**

**Gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Pensamientos en cursiva.**

**Descargo responsabilidades, los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si es mía…**

* * *

'_Han escuchado del conflicto entre Corea del Sur y Corear del Norte ¿SI?, pues en este momento yo siento que estoy en medio de esa pelea, pero no se cual de las dos Coreas es la peor, porque mientras la del Sur con su egocentrismo y altivez se quiere apoderar del control de la cocina, la del Norte con su arrogancia e ironía también quiere tomar el control. Pero lo mas gracioso de esto, es que estoy segura que ninguna de las dos sabe hacer un simple arroz con gafas. Aunque la del Norte sé que no sabe cocinar por experiencia._

Sh: ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan así?.- Shelby estaba parada al lado de su hija, que estaba en sentada en una silla en medio de la cocina, presenciando la pelea entre Quinn y Karen.

R: 10 minutos y ya tengo hambre.- se sobaba la barriga.

Sh: ¿Cuál de las dos se ofreció primero?.- seguía mirando a sus "nueras".

R: Karen y Quinn no se quiso quedar atrás.- arrugo la nariz un poco.

Q: Dame el maldito sartén.-la rubia estaba muy molesta.

K: Pues no te lo daré.- mostraba una sonrisa burlona.

Q: Si no me lo das, te… te doy con la cuchareta.-alzaba la cuchareta.

K: Pégame y veraz como te estampo el sartén en la cara de compungida que tienes.-desafiaba a la rubia.

Q: Tu lo quisiste.- se acercó mas a la Karen y le dio con la cuchareta en la cara.

Sh: ¡Ay!, eso debió doler, aunque se lo merece, vamos Quinn tu puedes.-le daba ánimos a la rubia.

R: ¡Mamá!.-estaba con la boca abierta.

Sh: Te apuesto 50 dólares a que Quinn le gana.-la mujer sacaba un billete del bolsillo de su falda - ¿Apostamos?.-miro a su hija.

R: Esta bien.-también sacaba un billete de su pantalón.

'_Lo siento Quinn, me gustaría que ganaras, pero lo veo difícil, Karen tiene mas experiencia en la lucha que tu._

K: Eres una desgraciada.-se le fue encima a Quinn.

Sh: Vamos Kaitlyn Quinn.-la mujer estaba eufórica, viendo como las otras se revolcaban en el piso.

R: ¿Kaitlyn?.

Sh: Si, es una luchadora de la WWE.-dijo orgullosa y la morena rodo los ojos.

'_¡Ay no!, será mejor que las separe_

La morena se levanto con intenciones se separarlas.

Sh: ¿Qué haces?.

R: Voy a separarlas, Quinn no se merece esto.-dejo de mirar a su madre y se paro al lado de las que estaban peleando – Ya chicas tranquilícense.-intentaba agarrar a Quinn.

Q: Vete Rach, en esta pelea se decidirá quien se queda contigo.-tenia agarrada de los cabellos a Karen.

R: ¿Qué?.-se sintió ofendida.

Sh: Vamos Quinn, tu puedes, hazme ganar esos 50 dólares.

R: Cállate mamá.-la miraba feo

Sh: Déjame ser feliz.-se cruzo de brazos.

R: Sepárense.-intentaba de nuevo agarrar a Quinn.

K: Déjanos Rach, esta rubia sabrá lo que es bueno.- también agarraba a Quinn de los cabellos.

R: BUENO YA, DEJENSE DE….-la pobre morena no pudo continuar, porque recibió un buen golpe en la cara cortesía de Karen y esta paro la pelea.

K: Rachel… yo...-intentaba pararse y Quinn hacia lo mismo.

R: Saben que… por mi se pueden seguir comportado como Xena y Kasi.

Sh: Kaitlyn.- su madre la corrigió.

R: Gracias madre, tu siempre tan oportuna.-dijo con ironía – Como decía sigan haciendo los que se les de la gana.- caminaba furiosa a la salida.

Sh: Mis 50 dólares.-le pidió antes de salir, la morena solo la miro feo y termino de salir.

Horas mas tarde…

Lu: ¡Rachel!.

R: ¡Dios Luisa!, me asustaste.-se llevaba las manos al corazón.

Lu: ¿Qué haces?.- veía como la morena

R: Nada.- se escondía atrás de una de las plantas de su madre.

Lu: ¿Cómo que nada?.- frunció el ceño.

R: Estoy huyendo de Karen y Quinn.-suspiro.

Lu: ¿Y por qué?.- esta señora si que era curiosa.

R: Porque están locas.

'_Un día mas con la dos y me voy a la India._

Lu: Mmm… ya.- la mujer vio como Karen y Quinn discutían unos metros más allá- Chicas – las llamo – Acá esta Rachel.-señalo a la morena que seguía atrás e la planta.

R: ¡Oye!.-se quejo y vio como sus "mujeres" caminaban hacia ella.

Q: Rachel, esta idiota.-señalo a Karen – Dice que va a dormir contigo.

R: Claro que no.-aclaro.

Q: Vez te lo dije.- sonrió.

R: Contigo tampoco.- miro a Quinn y esta vez fue Karen la que rio.

Q: ¿Por qué no?.- estaba confundida.

R: Porque… porque no.-se alejo nuevamente de las dos mujeres.

'_Ay Karen, te vas a arrepentir de venir hasta acá a querer quitarme lo que es mío. _

Horas mas tarde…

K: Rachel.- la chica llamaba a la morena, que estaba ayudando a unos viejitos

R: Karen, si vienes a molestar no tengo tiempo.

K: No es eso, me siento mal.-hizo una mueca de dolor.

R: ¿Te duele algo?.-se preocupo.

K: Creo que algo me cayó mal.- se sobaba la barriga.

'_No… la maldición del payaso jaja, no te rías._

R: ¿Qué comiste?.

K: Unos sándwiches de atún que tu mamá hizo.

'_Mamá no hizo ningunos sándwiches, después de la pelea de las locas en la cocina, se fue._

R: ¿Dónde cogiste los sándwiches?.

K: En la cocina, Quinn dijo que tu mamá los había preparado.

'_No… Quinn lo hizo jaja que les abra puesto jaja._

K: Necesito ir al baño.-la morena vio como Karen prácticamente corría al baño, pero al mismo tiempo vio como corría nuevamente hacia ella – Rachel dile a Quinn que me abra la puerta.-estaba desesperada, la morena asintió y junto con Karen se fueron al baño.

R: Quinn, abre la puerta.- la morena tocaba

Q: Lo siento Rach, lo tengo ocupado.- intentaba no reírse.

K: Rachel por favor.- suplicaba.

R: Vamos al de mi mamá.-se llevo con ella a la chica.

En la noche…

Q: ¿Vas a dormir con ella?.- Quinn estaba con el ceño fruncido y cruzada de brazos, mientras veía como Karen estaba acostada en la cama de la morena, con un paño en la frente.

R: ¡Por Dios Quinn!, no es momento para tus quejas, además la pobre no ha parado de ir al baño.- Quinn se reía - ¡Y todavía te ríes!.

Q: Ay, solo le eche un sobre de laxante a la mayonesa.- se encogía de hombros.

R: No puedo creer que lo digas tan tranquila.

Q: Se lo merecía.

R: Tal vez, pero hoy dormirás en la cama donde se esta quedando ella.-señalo a Karen.

Q: Ni loca.-se negó.

R: Quinn le cambie las sabanas, así que deja de quejarte y vete a dormir.

K: Rach ven.- la llamaba.

R: Buenas noches.- le dio un beso en la mejilla, le abrió a la puerta y la rubia salió.

'_Maldita Karen, ¿por qué todo me sale mal?, yo debí comerme esos malditos _sándwiches_._

A la media noche…

La rubia sintió como la parte derecha del colchón se hundía, se asusto, pero después sintió una suave mano posándose en su cintura y sonrió era la morena.

R: Buenas noches Quinn.- le susurro muy cerca del oído.

Q: Buenas noches Rach.- sonrió iba a dormir muy bien.

Al otro día…

Q: RACHEL...- la rubia entraba furiosa a la cocina, con el pelo pintado de rosa.

R: ¿Qué te paso?.- no sabia si reírse o asustarse.

Q: Que… que me paso, pues que me acabo de bañar y me quedo el pelo así.- se señalaba la cabeza y Karen empezaba a reírse, al parecer ya estaba recuperada - Fuiste tu ¿no?.- se acercaba peligrosamente a Karen.

K: No se de que me hablas.- se hacia la desentendida sin dejar de reírse.

R: ¿Lo hiciste?.- miro a Karen.

K: ¡Claro que no!.- volvió a negarlo.

Q: Claro que lo hiciste.- la rubia prácticamente Tackleo a Karen de la silla donde estaba sentada, empezando de nuevo pelear.

R: YA BASTA.- grito y las otras nada que paraban, viendo esto se acerco al lavador, lleno una olla con agua y se las tiro.

Q: ¿Estás loca?.- la rubia fue la primera en hablar desde el piso.

R: Párense de una vez.- les ordeno y no le hicieron caso – QUE SE PAREN HE DICHO.- grito y las otras dos vieron que la morena hablaba en serio.

R: Estoy cansada de esta situación de sus peleas, de sus bromas de todo.- hablaba lo mas tranquila que podía – Y yo tengo la culpa.- comenzaba a caminar de un lado al otro.

Q: No Rach…

R. Déjame hablar Quinn.- le pidió – Yo tengo la culpa, porque no debí permitir que esto pasara, no debí permitir que tu.- señalo a Karen –Te quedaras.- Karen bajo la mirada – Y a ti.- señalo a Quinn – Debí darte tu lugar, razón por la cual quiero no quiero, necesito que las dos se vallan de mi casa.- las otras dos las miraron sorprendidas.

Q: Rach…- no quería irse.

R: Quinn por favor.- le suplicaba y se acerco a Karen – Tú me enseñaste amar, viví muchas cosas lindas contigo y son cosas que nunca olvidare, siempre tendrás un lugar especial aquí.- se señalaba el corazón y a Karen se le empezaban a salir las lágrimas – Pero lo nuestro ya no puede ser, me lastimaste, no quiero terminar peor de lo que ya estamos Karen, por eso te pido, te suplico que te vayas.- Karen simplemente asintió y la morena le dio un abrazo se separo de el y se giro a Quinn.

R: Tú eres la mujer más caprichosa, egocéntrica, mimada y odiosa que he conocido – sonrió – Pero así con todo eso me he enamorado de ti Quinn, volviste a despertar en mí todas esas cosas que creí que nunca mas iba a volver a sentir, quiero estar contigo Quinn, quiero besarte, abrazarte, acariciarte, hacerte el amor, pero tienes que aprender que yo no soy ningún trofeo porque el que debas competir, así que te pido por favor que me des estos días si, necesito que te vayas.- la rubia asintió bajando su mirada - Quinn mírame.- la rubia lo hizo – Te quiero.- le sonrió y le di un beso suave en los labios.

Q: ¿Volverás a New York?.

R: Siempre volveré por ti Quinn.- la rubia sonrió – Siempre…

* * *

**Mmm realmente no tenía mucha inspiración con esta historia, así que esto fue lo que me salió.**

**Estoy feliz :-) soy abuelita, mi periquita Pepa acaba de tener periquitos, estoy chocha ;D**

**Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto.**


	19. Loca Extraña

**dianna 0012: Como que vieja? Jaja estoy muy joven y bella todavía, que lo sepas ;-)**

**Sé que nunca he dicho como es la mansión Fabray, han visto la película, ¿lo que una chica quiere?, pues bueno la mansión Fabray, es igual a mansión Dashwood.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Pensamientos en cursiva.**

**Descargo responsabilidades, los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si es mía…**

* * *

Quinn caminaba en dirección a la oficina de su padre, pero esta vez había algo de diferente en ella, su sonrisa, sonrisa que le dirigida a cada una de las personas que trabajaban para Russel Fabray, personas que en estos momentos se miraban entre ellos y se preguntaban si se acercaba el apocalipsis, o si la amargada Fabray, o la detestable Srta. Fabray se iba a morir, por el simple echo de que Quinn Fabray te sonriera y te saludara al mismo tiempo, era algo que no se veía todo los días.

Q: Hola Megan – saludaba a la asistente de su padre, que la miro confundida - ¿Está mi padre? – le pregunto.

-¿Su padre? – la asistente no podía creer que la rubia estuviera siendo amable.

Q: Si mi padre, ¿Está? – le sonrió.

-Si… si – todavía no podía creérselo.

Q: Podrías preguntarle si me puede atender – la asistente ahora si pensó que algo malo le estaba pasando a la rubia.

-Cla… claro Srta. Fabray – cogió el teléfono – Sr. Fabray su hija esta aquí si… si dice que si la puede atender, claro como usted diga – colgó el teléfono – Puede pasar Srta. Fabray.

Q: Gracias – le sonrió a la asistente y entro a la oficina de sus padre – Hola papá – se acercó a darle un beso y abrazo a su padre que se paro de su silla confundido, Quinn hace mucho tiempo que no hacia eso.

Ru: Hija no sabia que ibas a venir – sonrió – Pero siéntate – le señalaba la silla y la rubia lo hizo – ¿Qué te trae por aquí?, ¿Necesita dinero? – fue lo primero que pensó.

Q: Si, necesito 100.000 dólares – su padre abrió los ojos sorprendido – Estoy bromeando – soltó una carcajada y Russel se pregunto ¿qué le estaría pasando a su hija?, hace mucho que no la veía así.

Ru: Creí que hablabas en serio – se acomodó en su silla.

Q: Pues no – sonrió – ¿Te acuerdas del puesto que me ofreciste la otra vez? – pregunto.

Ru: ¿Para escribir la columna? – La rubia asintió – ¿Qué pasa con eso?.

Q: ¿Está disponible todavía? – ahora si Russel estaba confundido.

Ru: Hija, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Tienes fiebre? – la rubia sonrió, era lógico que su padre pensara eso.

Q: Estoy bien papá y no tengo fiebre.

Ru: Pero… pero, me estas diciendo que, ¿Quieres el trabajo?.

Q: Si, lo quiero y por eso quiero saber, si esta disponible.

Ru: Claro que si hija, ese puesto siempre ha estado disponible para ti – estaba feliz.

Q: ¿Cuándo comenzaría a trabajar?.

Ru: Ahora mismo si quieres – se emociono.

Q: Me perece bien, pero creo que tengo que reorganizarme un poco ¿Qué te parece si comienzo la próxima semana?.

Ru: Por mi no hay problema.

Q: Bien yo creo que me voy – miro su reloj – Tengo que hacer algunas cosas todavía – se paro de la silla, se acercó a su padre y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Te quiero papá – lo abrazo.

Ru: Y yo a ti hija – unas lagrimas empezaban a salir, la rubia se separo del abrazo y comenzó a caminar a la puerta, pero un llamado de su padre la detuvo.

Ru: Hija – la rubia se giro para mirar a su padre.

Q: Dime.

Ru: ¿Te pasa algo? – pregunto sin poderse creer todavía, la actitud de su hija.

Q: Si… si me pasa algo papá, estoy enamorada – le dedico otra de sus sonrisas y salió de la oficina.

Cementerio de New York…

Q: Hola mamá – la rubia estaba arrodillada frente a la tumba de su madre – Tanto tiempo ¿verdad?, mira te traje lirios, tus favoritas – colocaba el ramo de flores frente a la tumba – Perdóname mamá, perdóname por no venir antes, pero es que estaba tan dolida y no me resignaba a perderte – comenzó a llorar – Y… y tenia vergüenza de que vieras a la persona en que me había convertido, pero regrese mamá, regreso la Quinn que tu tanto amabas – sonrió – Feliz, llena de vida, de sueños y por sobre todo esa Quinn que creía en el amor – se acordó de la morena.

Q: Conocí a alguien ¿sabes?, es una chica, loco ¿verdad?, estoy segura que no tendrías problemas con eso, es mas se llevarían muy bien, ella… ella es muy especial, al principio la trate mal, pero con su manía de ser desesperante y esa manera tan dulce de tratarme logro enamorarme, se llama Rachel, es policía y es la mujer mas hermosa y sexi que he visto en mi vida, incluso mas que Santana, pero no le digas que yo dije eso – sonrió – La quiero mamá, quiero estar con ella, pero hace una semana que no se nada de ella, me pidió tiempo y… y yo me estoy desesperando, ni siquiera me ha llamado, quiero ir a Los Ángeles y traerla amarrada si es posible, pero sé que se enojaría conmigo por eso no lo hago, pero la quiero.

Q: Ya sé, que si estuvieras aquí, me dirías que tenga paciencia y te prometo que lo hare, ella me quiere, lo se porque me lo dijo – sonrió – Y sé que volverá, siempre volverá por mi – recordó las ultimas palabra que le dijo la morena – Me tengo que ir – acaricio la tumba de su madre – Santana me esta esperando y ya conoces lo pesada que se pone, si no llego a tiempo, te quiero mamá, prometo venir mas seguido, te lo prometo – se puso de pies – Te quiero – le dio una ultima mirada a la tumba de su madre y se fue.

Horas mas tarde…

Q: Santana eres peor que una verruga en el trasero - la rubia ya estaba en su casa y estaba discutiendo con la latina.

S: Cuidadito con que me comparas Fabray, además la culpa la tienes tu por no venir a tiempo – se cruzaba de brazos.

Q: ¡Solo me retrase 5 minutos!.

B: Ya dejen de pelear – intervenía Britt.

Q: ¡Díselo a tu novia! – Señalo a latina – Después si me pongo egocéntrica, me dan palo.

S: Nadie esta haciendo eso Fabray – no podía creer lo exagerada que era la rubia.

Q: Es un decir Santana, porque nunca puedes hacer un favor bien echo, todo tengo que hacerlo yo – comenzaba a caminar de un lado para el otro – Te pedí que hablaras con Jena, sobre la donación que pienso hacer a su fundación y simplemente porque te dijo que no le parecías tan sexi, ¿la insultaste? – la latina miraba para otro lado – ¿Delante de la gobernadora?, ¿del alcalde?, ¿de la senadora Robinson?, no se te ocurrió otra cosa Santana, sabes ¿lo ridículo que fue eso?, lo vergonzoso que fue, que Jena me llamara y me contara lo sucedido, por poco y me niegan la entrada a la fundación, ¡por tu numerito!.

S: Ay, no fue para tanto – le restaba importancia a la asunto.

Q: Claro, después Quinn Fabray es la odiosa – hacia gestos con las manos - Y para rematar Berry ni me llama, que cree, ¿Qué la voy a esperar toda la vida?, pues no, por mi que se quede en Los Ángeles – ahora se la agarraba con la morena, la latina comenzó a reírse - ¿De qué te ríes?.

S: ¿Segura?, ¿Quieres que Berry se quede en Los Ángeles? – miraba a la rubia.

Q: Pues si, eso es lo que esta demostrando ¿no?, pues que se quede.

-Buenas tardes Srta. Fabray – la saludo alguien detrás de ella, la rubia se giro y la vio ahí parada, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, era nada más y nada menos que Rachel Berry.

Q: Terry – tenía una mirada muy seria y la morena se asusto.

'_¿Me dijo Terry?, Dios que mirada, ¿esta enojada?, claro que lo esta, ahora, ¿Qué hago?._

R: Ho… hola Quinn – pasó saliva.

Q: ¿Qué haces aquí? – Se le empezó a cercar de una manera amenazante – Crees que poniendo tu linda sonrisa, voy a olvidar que no me llamaste en una semana.

R: Puedo…

Q: No he dicho que hables – la callo.

B: Quinn esta que arde y eso es sexi – miraba a la rubia.

S: Tienes razón Britt, pero Rachel es mas caliente – miraba a la morena.

Q: Espere tu llamada Perry, cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora, cada día – le recriminaba – Pero nunca lo hiciste.

R: Quinn…

Q: ¡Cierra la boca! – nuevamente la callo – Si vienes a decirme que quieres mas tiempo, pierdes tu tiempo, puedes irte por donde viniste – le señalo la salida.

R: No Quinn, de verdad tengo una explicación.

Q: ¿Cuál? – se cruzo de brazos.

R: Si no te llame fue, porque mi mamá me clausuro, el teléfono, el internet, incluso me prohibió la salida de la casa, como castigo – se explico.

Q: ¿Castigo? – frunció el ceño.

R: suspiro – Dean se comió seis sándwiches de los que tu hiciste – sonrió – Y el pobre tuvo que mudarse al baño – se sobaba la barriga – Por eso no te llame – termino de explicar.

Q: ¿En serio? – Su rostro se ilumino - ¿Fue por eso que no me llamaste?, ¿No fue por otra cosa?.

'_Definitivamente Quinn es bipolar, la que me espera._

R: Claro que si Quinn, no te estoy mintiendo – le sonrió tiernamente, la rubia no aguanto mas, se le tiro encima y la beso.

S: Esto es tan caliente - ponía su mejor cara de pervertida.

B: ¿Y si las llevamos a los dos a nuestra copula carnal? – cuando no Brittany.

S: Buena idea Britt, buena idea.

Q: Te quiero, te quiero – susurraba sobre los labios de la morena.

R: Y yo a ti mi rubia, y yo a ti.

**Y tú me das las ganas de volver a empezar **  
**De volver a entregarme **  
**Y tú me das las palabras que **  
**Gritaran muy fuerte un yo te amo.**

Días después…

S: Podrías decidirte de una vez, solo te va a llevar a cenar a su casa – la latina estaba cansada de ver como la rubia, no se decidía por un vestido, la morena la había invitado a cenar a su casa y estaba toda nerviosa.

Q: Santana déjame en paz, tengo que estar perfecta – esta vez, se estaba probando un vestido blanco y se miraba en el espejo.

B: Pero Rachie dijo que eligieras cualquier ropa, que igual así te pusieras un funda encima, te verías perfecta – la latina rodo los ojos, tanta cursilería le subía el azúcar.

Q: Lo se, pero igual quiero estar perfecta para ella.

S: Bueno ya – se paro de la cama – Ese vestido blanco, no te va – se acercó al ropero de la rubia y comenzó a buscar – Este no, este tampoco, tampoco, ¡aja!, este si – saco un vestido rojo muy sexi – Este te quedara espectacular, Berry tendrá que ponerse un babero, por toda la baba que va a botar.

Q: ¿Tú crees? – se acercaba a la latina y le sacaba el vestido de las manos.

B: Si Quinnie, Rachie no se podrá resistir.

Q: Decidido, me pongo este.

Una hora después…

De: Srta. Quinn, la Srta. Berry la esta esperando – anuncio la mujer, al otro lado de la puerta.

Q: ¿Cómo me veo? – se paraba frente a sus amigas, para que le dieran el visto bueno.

B: Comible.

Q ¿Qué? – no había entendido nada.

S: Lo que Britt quiso decir, es que te ves muy bien.

Q: Gracias, ahora si, me voy – cogió su cartera – Las quiero chicas – salió de la habitación.

'_Tranquila Rachel, deja los nervios, solo será una cena, pero es que va a conocer tu casa, ¿Y si no le gusta? ¿Si le parece poca cosa?, no claro que no, no pienses en eso… Dios si Quinn es el pecado no me importaría irme al infierno por pecadora, que vestido, Dios no puede existir mujer más hermosa y sexi en este mundo cruel._

La morena veía como la rubia bajaba las escaleras, estaba impresionada por la belleza de Quinn, estaba a punto de pedir un tacho para recoger toda la baba, que estaba botando.

'_Santana tenia razón, Rachel mi Rachel, no me quita la mirada de encima._

R: Es… estas hermosa – estaba embobada.

Q: Tú también – la miro de arriba abajo, la morena se había decidido por un vestido negro sencillo, pero muy bonito.

R: ¿Nos vamos? – le tendió una mano.

Q: Claro – cogió la mano de la morena y juntas salieron de la mansión.

Minutos después…

R: Bienvenida a su castillo – la morena abría la puerta de su casa y hacia una reverencia, para que la rubia pasara, esta comenzó a mirar todo – No es como tu casa, ni tampoco como el Yate que alquilaste, pero… pero es muy acogedora – dijo tímida, la rubia se giro para mirarla, le sonrió, se acercó a ella y la beso.

Q: Es hermosa, no necesito nada mas – nuevamente comenzaba a besarla, despacio, de manera tierna, demostrándole todo su amor.

R: Vamos a la mesa – la rubia asintió, la morena la cogió de la mano, la guio hasta llegar a la mesa, la morena le abrió una silla para que se sentara y después se sentó ella.

Q: ¿Y tu amigas? – se le hacia raro no verlas.

R: Se fueron a visitar a los padres de Chelsea – era verdad y bueno la morena también le había pedido permiso a Jane, para traer a la rubia a la casa.

Q: ¿Y Karen? – no sabia como había quedado con la chica.

R: Después de que te viniste para acá – la rubia asintió - Ella también lo hizo, me ofreció su amistad, pero le dije que por el momento no podía aceptarla - ¿Vino? – agarraba la botella.

Q: Si, gracias – la morena cogió la copa de la rubia para llenarla.

R: Hagamos un brindis – alzo su copa.

Q: Ya – sonrió.

R: Por nosotras, porque estamos aquí y porque nos queremos, Salud.

Q: Salud – choco su copa con la de la morena.

Comenzaron a cenar, hablaron sobre Dean y su mudanza al baño, hasta que terminaron de cenar.

Q: ¿Qué haces? – vio como la morena se paraba y ella hacia lo mismo.

R: No, quédate ahí si, por favor – la miro suplicante, la rubia le hizo caso y vio como la morena se iba a buscar algo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio como la morena entraba con un piano eléctrico.

Q: ¿Para qué es eso? – estaba confundida.

R: Ya veraz – le sonrió y comenzó a conectar el aparato, cuando el piano ya estuvo listo, se paro frente a la rubia – En nuestra primera cita, tu me dedicaste una música, ahora es mi turno – le dio un beso corto en los labios, puso una silla frente al piano para que la rubia se sentara, esta lo hizo y ella se fue a sentar atrás del piano comenzando con la melodía.

**If I don't say this now I will surely break**

**As I'm leaving the one I want to take**

**Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait**

**My heart has started to separate**

**Oh, oh,**

**Be my baby**

**Ohhhhh**

**Oh, oh**

**Be my baby**

**I'll look after you**

**There now, steady love, so few come and don't go**

**Will you won't you, be the one I always know?**

**When I'm losing my control, the city spins around**

**You're the only one who knows, you slow it down**

**Oh, oh**

**Be my baby**

**Ohhhhhh**

**Oh, oh**

**Be my Baby**

**I'll look after you**

**And I'll look after you**

La rubia sonreía y a la vez sus ojos se empezaban a poner llorosos, no podía creer que una mujer como Rachel tan especial, tan atenta, estuviera con ella, no podía creer que Rachel se hubiera enamorado de ella siendo egocéntrica y caprichosa.

**If ever there was a doubt**

**My love she leans into me**

**This most assuredly counts**

**She says most assuredly**

**Oh, oh**

**Be my baby**

**Ohhhhhh**

**Oh, oh**

**Be my baby**

**I'll look after you**

**It's always have and never hold**

**You've begun to feel like home**

**What's mine is yours to leave or take**

**What's mine is yours to make your own**

**Oh, oh**

**Be my baby**

**Ohhhhh**

La canción termino, Quinn lloraba de felicidad, la morena se acercó y se arrodillo frente a ella.

Q: ¿Me vas a pedir matrimonio? – se asusto.

R: ¡NO!.

Q: ¿No? – esta vez se sintió un poco decepcionada y la morena se dio cuenta de eso.

R: No te voy a pedir matrimonio horita, pero eso no quiere decir, que después no lo haga – la rubia sonrió.

Q: ¿Entonces? – la curiosidad la podía.

R: Tu me dijistes que me pedirías que fuera tu novia, cuando regresara a New York.

Q: Rache yo…

R: Déjame hablar si – le puso un dedo en los labios a la rubia y esta asintió – Como decía, tu me dijistes eso, pero como yo te pedí tiempo, me pareció justo que esta vez yo te lo pidiera.

Q: ¿Me vas a pedir que sea tu novia? – sus ojos se iluminaron.

R: ¡Quinn! – le recrimino.

Q: Ya me callo.

R: Se que no soy millonaria ya que solo gano 50.000 dólares al año – hizo una divertida mueca - Quizás no puedo ofrecerte todas las comodidades a las que estas acostumbrada y… y bueno no tengo una casa como la tuya, no uso ropa de marca y soy simplemente una perezosa policía que siempre llega tarde – sonrió – Pero puedo ofrecerte el sentimiento mas hermoso que hay en esta vida, el amor, te ofrezco mi amor Quinn, mi vida, mi tiempo, mis sueños, mis besos, mis caricias, por eso quiero saber si usted mi hermosa dama, me haría el honor, de convertirse en mi novia.

Q: Si… si quiero – prácticamente se abalanzo a los brazos de la morena, que perdió el equilibrio y callo de espaladas contra el piso, con la rubia encima de ella.

Q: Te amo Rachel – miraba a los ojos a la morena.

R: Y yo te amo a ti – la rubia sonrió y se agacho para besar a la morena, lo que al principio comenzó con un beso tierno, poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en uno mas apasionado, la morena comenzaba a acariciar el cuerpo de la rubia y esta se estremecía.

Q: Vamos a tu habitación – ya tenia la respiración entrecortada.

R: ¿Estás segura? – la miro a los ojos, pero la rubia no dijo nada, si no que mordió el labio inferior de la morena sacándole un gemido.

Q: Eso responde tu pregunta – la morena asintió, como pudieron se levantaron, entre beso y beso, llegaron a la habitación de la morena esta comenzó a empujar a la rubia hasta su cama, con cuidado la acostó y ella se le coloco encima.

R: Eres tan hermosa – acariciaba el rostro de la rubia y suavemente se comenzaba a mecer encima de ella.

Q: Rach…

R: Tranquila mi amor, la noche apenas comienza – ayudo a la rubia a sacarse el vestido, la ropa interior y ella se paro de la cama para quitarse todo, ante la atenta mirada de la rubia, que ya estaba demasiado excitada, nuevamente se subió a la cama, se coloco encima de la rubia, apoyo su cuerpo al de ella y se fundieron en apasionado y ruidoso beso, sus lenguas entraron en contacto, se saboreaban, se mordían, la rubia coloco sus manos en la espalada de la morena y esta comenzó a acariciar sus pechos.

Q: Rach… - se mordía los labios, los hizo mas cuando la morena empezó a bajar por su cuello y bajo hasta sus pechos, comenzado a saboréalos y morderlos a partes iguales - Oh si… - el placer ya inundaba todas las partes de su cuerpo – Rach bésame – le pidió, la morena rápidamente alzo sus rostro para besar a la rubia – Rach… te necesito – se escuchaba como una suplica, la morena comenzó a bajar su mano derecha por todo el cuerpo de la rubia, hasta que llego ahí donde su novia la necesitaba.

R: Te amo Quinn – susurro sobre sus labios y al mismo tiempo la penetraba con dos dedos.

Q: Oh Dios… - sentía que iba a morir.

R: ¿Te gusta? – susurro sobre el odio izquierdo de su amada y a la vez le mordía el lóbulo.

Q: Si… si no… no pares – movía sus caderas erráticamente, al ritmo que marcaba la morena esta puso sentir como las paredes del sexo de su novia comenzaban a contraerse, así que aumento el ritmo, logrando que la rubia gritara mas de placer unas cuantas envestidas mas y la rubia se vino en los dedos de sus novia, salió despacio de ella y comenzó a darle pequeños besos sobre el rostro, la rubia intentaba recuperar la respiración, tenia los ojos completamente cerrados, la morena se coloco a su lado.

Q: Eso… eso fue, increíble – giro su rostro para mirar a la morena.

R: Lo se, me han dicho que soy muy buena – dijo toda creída y la rubia le dijo un manotón – Ouch – se quejo.

Q: Eso es para que dejes de decir tonterías - se enojo.

R: Ya lo siento si – se acercó a su novia – De ahora en adelante seré buena solo para ti – le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Q: Más te vale – sonrió, la morena se volvió a costar y la rubia rápidamente se coloco encima de ella - Ni creas que te me vas a escapar, ahora me toca a mí – puso sus manos sobre los pechos de la morena.

R: Pues haz conmigo lo que quieras – se volvieron a besar y así pasaron toda la noche, haciéndose el amor mutuamente.

**Soy quien vino a hacerte sonreír  
Quien vino a ser parte de ti un loco extraño  
Soy tu idea y tu imaginación  
Tu vaga idea del amor y abre tus brazos.**

**Y podre darte un poco más de todo**  
**Cuidaré cada instante que sea de los dos, tu…**

* * *

**Se acerca el final...  
**


	20. ¿Novia?

**Gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Pensamientos en cursiva.**

**Descargo responsabilidades, los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si es mía…**

* * *

'_Cálmate Rachel no es nada del otro mundo, vas a conocer al suegro, no es que viniera Jigsaw y te dijera, quiero jugar un juego ¿no?, esas películas me han dejado traumada._

Q: Deja me mover la pierna – era como la enésima vez que se lo pedía.

La rubia, había decidido que era el momento de que su padre conociera a la morena, pero la morena desde que se entero había estado histérica, con un montón de teorías acerca, de porque Russel no la iba a aceptar. Horita estaban esperando al padre de la rubia en un restaurante.

R: ¿A qué hora dijo que vendría? – miraba a cada rato a la puerta.

Q: En unos minutos Rachel, cálmate por favor – le agarraba la mano.

R: ¿Y si no le gusto? y si, ¿Piensa que no soy lo suficiente para ti? – hacia pucheros.

Q: No será así, ya veras que le gustaras – le daba una mirada tranquilizadora – Ahí viene – con la mirada señalo a su padre que entraba por la puerta.

'_Trágame tierra._

Ru: Hola hija – llegaba a la mesa, la rubia se paraba y la morena también, pero no midió su rapidez que fue golpeando la mesa con la rodilla.

R: Perdón – tanto la rubia, como su padre la miraban confundidos.

Ru: Tu debe ser la Srta. Berry, la guardaespaldas ¿verdad? – le estiraba su mano.

R: Si… Sr. Fabray – acepto la mano del hombre – Ashuuu – estornudo, Russel la miro otra vez confundido y la rubia con la mirada le preguntaba ¿Qué fue eso? – Perdón, creo que es polvo – se excuso.

Q: ¿Por qué no nos sentamos? – quería pasar de una vez el momento incomodo.

Ru: Claro hija – el hombre tomaba asiento y las otras dos también – Bueno, dijistes que querías hablar conmigo de algo muy importante – miro a su hija – Soy todo oídos.

Q: Bueno…

R: Ashuuu – volvió a estornudar y nuevamente se gano las miradas de los dos Fabray – Lo siento, me ha dado la alergia – nuevamente se excuso.

Q: Claro – le dio una mirada seria a su novia.

'_Dios ¿por qué me pasa esto?, ¿por qué estoy tan nerviosa?, esta maldita alergia me volvió, espera ¿no me paso lo mismo con los padres de Karen?, si… si ya lo recuerdo, le tengo terror a los suegros._

Ru: Bien hija estoy esperando – miraba nuevamente a su hija.

Q: Lo que quería decirte…

R: Ashuuu – volvió a estornudar, ahora si, se gano una doble mirada asesina – Tomare un poco de agua – agarraba el vaso y prácticamente se lo tomaba todo – Ya… ya estoy bien, continua Quinn – se rascaba la nuca.

Ru: ¿Seguro que estas bien? – la miraba – Estas muy pálida – se daba cuenta del estado de la morena.

R: No si es… Ashuuu – volvió a estornudar – Creo que… creo que debo ir al baño – se paro de golpe y casi se lleva la mesa por delante – Lo siento – prácticamente salía corriendo, a buscar el baño.

Ru: Es algo rara – miro a su hija.

'_Dios Terry, ¿Qué te ocurre?, te voy a matar._

Q: Creo… que iré a ver que le pasa – se levantaba de la mesa y salía a buscar a la morena.

La morena entraba como alma que lleva el diablo al baño, se dirigió al lava manos, abrió el grifo, se mojo las manos y se la llevo a la nuca.

R: Cálmate Rachel - se miraba en el espejo – Estas haciendo el ridículo.

Q: ¿Qué fue eso Perry? – apenas puso un pies en el baño encaro a la morena.

'_Ahora lo entiendo, antes cuando no le caía bien me decía, Perry, Terry, Merry y ya no me acuerdo de cuales mas y cuando estaba enojada me llamaba Berry, ahora que me quiere, me dice Berry, Rach o Rachel y cuando esta enojada, me dice esos otros nombres._

Q: Te hice una pregunta – tenia el ceño fruncido, sus manos en la cintura y la morena se giro para mirarla.

R: Lo siento si, solo estoy nerviosa – se disculpaba.

Q: Pero no tienes que estarlo, mi padre no te va a comer ni nada parecido, bueno solo te a de querer interrogar como a un terrorista, pero nada mas – sonrió.

R: Vez, no me ayudas – nuevamente se giro al espejo.

Q: Ya si – se colocaba atrás de la morena y la abrazaba – Todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo – besaba su hombro derecho.

Minutos después las dos regresaban a la mesa, con la morena mas tranquila.

Ru: Pensé que tendría que irlas a buscar – dijo el hombre, apenas las dos chicas se sentaron.

R: Lo siento Sr. Fabray, no me sentía bien, pero ya me recupere – sonreía.

R: Me alegra que estés mejor – también le sonrió – Ahora si hija, que es eso importante que me tenias que decir – volvía a mirar a la rubia.

Q: Bueno… lo que quería decirte… es que estoy saliendo con alguien – se sonrojo.

Ru: ¿En serio?, eso es grandioso, ¿Lo conozco? – parecía entusiasmado.

Q: Bueno si – miro a la morena.

'_Vez Rachel, no te va a querer, cree que eres un chico._

Ru: Pero dime ¿quién es?.

Q: No es un chico papá – aclaro.

Ru: Entonces, ¿Es un extraterrestre? – Sonrió – ¿Un viejito?.

Q: ¡NO! – negó enseguida.

Ru: Entonces, si no es un chico – se puso pensativo – ¡Ay no!, no me digas que, ¿Estás saliendo con una mujer? – tenia sus ojos abiertos como platos, la rubia no dijo nada solo se ruborizo - ¿La conozco? – Como por acto de reflejo la rubia, miro a la morena y Russel hizo lo mismo - ¿Contigo? – la morena se puso mas blanca de lo que antes estaba - ¿Por eso estabas tan nerviosa? – la morena asintió tímidamente.

Q: Si papá salgo con ella – la rubia miro firmemente a su padre – Y no quiero que pienses que es un capricho, porque no lo es – aclaro por si las dudas – Como te dije en le oficina estoy enamorada – miro a la morena y esta le sonrió.

Ru: ¿Quieres a mi hija? – miro seriamente a la morena.

R: Si Sr. Fabray, mas que nada en este mundo – le sostuvo la mirada al hombre.

Ru: miro a su hija – Ella – señalo a la morena – ¿Es la causante de que vuelvas a ser mi Quinn?– la morena no entendió esa parte.

Q: Si papá – dijo segura, Russel se paro de la silla y se giro a la morena.

'_¿Me va a pegar?._

Ru: Ponte de pies – le pidió y la morena miro a su novia.

Q: Papá – se puso de pies por si las moscas.

Ru: Vamos ponte de pies – le volvió a pedir, la morena paso saliva y con todo el miedo del mundo se paro.

'_Bueno Rachel prepárate para morir._

Russel se acercó mas a la morena y la abrazo causando la sorpresa de Quinn.

Ru: Gracias por devolverme a mi hija – le susurro en el oído a la morena – Gracias – la morena sonrió.

R: De nada – ya se le había pasado el miedo y también abrazaba al hombre.

Ru: se separo del abrazo – Bienvenida a la familia – la miraba, después miro a su hija - A tu madre le hubiese encantado, tener una nuera.

Q: Lo se papá, lo se – sonrió.

Ru: Pero vamos a celebrar, mesero – comenzó a llamar a un chico que estaba unos metros mas allá.

-Dígame Señor – el chico llego a la mesa.

Ru: Tráigame el mejor vino que tenga – pidió.

-Si Señor – el chico se fue rápidamente.

Ru: Pero sentémonos – sugería y tanto la rubia como la morena lo hicieron – Vaya, quien iba a pensar que te ibas a pasar al lado oscuro – comento.

Q: ¡Papá! – se quejo.

Ru: Pero si es la verdad – miraba a la morena – Siempre creí que terminaría, con uno de esos buenos para nada de Julián y Milo – ponía cara dramática y la morena sonreía - ¿Cuántos nietos me piensas dar? – la morena, se puso blanca, morada y la sangre se le fue a los pies.

Q: ¡Papá!.

Ru: ¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera saber?, tu sabes que me muero por tener nietos y si los tienes con ella de seguro saldrán lindos – ahora la morena sonrió – Entonces ¿si me darás nietos? – volvía a mirar a la morena.

R: Ahora tiene mas posibilidades – sonrió y miro a su novia.

El vino llego, comieron algo, Russel se despidió, no sin antes molestar a su hija, después las chicas se dirigieron a la mansión Fabray y en este momento estaban en el cuarto de la rubia.

R: Tu cama es bien cómoda – estaba acostada.

Q: Lo se – salía del baño, con un atuendo muy provocador.

R: Siempre me pregunte, como se te vería ese atuendo – al parecer, había sido parte de la ropa que le había lavado hace ya tiempo.

Q: Si, pues como vez, todo se me ve sexi – le guiño un ojo a la morena y se fue a su cómoda a cepillarse el pelo, vio como la morena se paraba de la cama y acercaba peligrosamente a ella, sintió como la morena poso sus manos sobre su cuello y empezó a darle suaves masajes.

R: Me encanta tu piel – se agachaba un poco mas y besaba el cuello de su novia.

Q: Siiii… - empezaba a suspirar.

R: Si me encanta - por atrás le mordía el lóbulo derecho, sacándole un gemido a la rubia – Y es por, eso que en este momento, te voy a ser mía – en un rápido movimiento coloco a la rubia encima de la cómoda y comenzó besarla hambrientamente, acariciaba sus pechos y poco a poco le empezó a sacar la poca ropa que llevaba puesta.

R: Eres tan hermosa – acariciaba todo el cuerpo de la rubia.

Q: Rach… - su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse más.

R: Te amo Quinn… te amo – sin previo aviso penetro a la rubia con dos dedos.

Q: Oh Dios Siiii, más rápido – se comenzaba a mover erráticamente y la pobre cómoda no parada de sonar.

R: Acaba para mi, mi amor – seguía envistiéndola.

Q: Espera – alejo un poco a la morena.

R: ¿Qué pasa? – la miro con el ceño fruncido.

Q: Quiero que lo hagamos juntas – la miro profundamente, la morena sonrió, ayudo a bajar a la rubia, se volvieron a besar, la rubia rápidamente le sacaba la ropa a su novia y la hacia retroceder en dirección a la cama.

La morena despacio fue cayendo a la cama con la rubia encima de ella, besos, caricias no había nada mas en esa habitación, solo dos cuerpos demostrándose que se amaban.

Q: Te amo morena mía – acariciaba el rostro de su novia – Es el momento – dijo pícaramente y la morena sabia a que se refería, al mismo tiempo llevaron una mano al sexo de la otra, primero solo eran caricias por ambas partes - ¿Juntas? – susurro sobre los labios de la morena.

R: Siempre – respondió, sin nada mas que decir, las dos mutuamente se penetraron con dos dedos, primero fueron envestidas lentas y luego más rápidas, las dos querían, hacer sentir el máximo placer a su pareja, en esa habitación solo se escuchaban, suspiros y gemidos de dos cuerpos sudorosos haciendo el amor, no paso mucho tiempo y las dos llegaron juntas como siempre debía ser…


	21. Mi casa, Tu casa

**dianna 0012: Creo, que no eres la única, que le tiene miedo al compromiso, aunque yo estoy demasiado joven, todavía, para pensar en ese tema ;). Y tu también lo estas ;)**

**Gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Pensamientos en cursiva.**

**Descargo responsabilidades, los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si es mía…**

* * *

Un año después…

Departamento de policía de New York…

Sue: Berry, debo decirte que me haz sorprendido, durante todo este tiempo haz mejorado mucho, te haz echo mas responsable y haz logrado, que todos los operativos de los últimos meses sean todo un éxito – halagaba a la morena que estaba sentada frente a ella.

R: Gracias Sue – sonreía.

Sue: Sin contar, que Russel Fabray te dedico un articulo completo en su periódico y eso ya es importantísimo, seguro fue, porque ahora te acuestas con su hija – la mujer al parecer estaba celosa.

R: Sue… - no le gustaba cuando la mujer hacia ese tipo de comentarios.

Sue: Estoy bromeando, sé que eso se debe a tu trabajo, razón por la cual, te subiré el sueldo y te daré el ascenso que tanto te prometí – dijo muy feliz.

R: ¿En serio? – su sonrisa era mas grande, que la del gato de Alicia.

Sue: Claro Berry, ahora serás mi mano derecha, felicitaciones – se paro de la silla, la morena también lo hizo y estrecharon sus manos – Bien, ve a tu nueva oficina – le indico - Y por cierto dile a Hudson, que tu eres su nueva jefa – la morena sonrió.

R: Claro Sue – pobre Finn lo que le esperaba.

-¿Puedo pasar? – alguien le preguntaba a la morena, que ya estaba estrenando su nueva oficina.

R: Claro Karen – se dio cuenta que era la chica.

K: Entonces, ¿es verdad? - miraba toda la oficina.

R: Pues si, siéntate – le señalaba la silla y la chica lo hizo.

K: Estoy feliz por ti, te mereces esto – hablaba sinceramente.

R: Gracias, y tú ¿Cómo haz estado? – era la primera vez, que hablaba bien con la chica, ya que siempre había pedido que no la pusieran, en ninguno de sus operativos.

K: Bien, realmente estoy bien – afirmaba.

R: Me alegro.

K: ¿Y cómo van las cosas con Quinn? – parecía interesada.

R: Mejor que nunca, estos meses han sido los mejores de mi vida – suspiro enamorada.

K: De verdad que me alegro Rachel, no te voy a mentir me gustaría estar en el lugar de esa rubia, que hace los peores sándwiches que me he comido en la vida – recordó lo que paso en Los Ángeles – Pero sé que debe ser así, tu eres feliz y eso es lo que me importa – sonrió sinceramente.

R: Tú también mereces ser feliz Karen.

K: Si, pero no es mi momento todavía, bueno ahora si me voy – se paro de la silla – No vemos Rachel.

R: Cuídate Karen.

K: A por cierto, no seas tan dura con Hudson – sonrió y termino de salir.

R: Por supuesto que no seré dura con el…

Horas mas tarde…

Una morena esperaba en su auto nuevo, a su novia afuera del trabajo de esta, a Quinn le había ido muy bien en el periódico, su columna era una de las más leídas, la rubia durante todo este tiempo, se había echo amiga de todos los trabajadores de su padre, incluso ella misma le había pedido que la tratara y le pagara igual que todos, razón por la cual, había sido nombrada la empleada del mes.

Russel estaba más que orgullo de su hija y también se había vuelto a mudar con ella a la mansión, ya que después de que su mujer muriera, en un momento de rabia, la rubia lo había corrido, pero ahora como el tenia una novia, su hija le había pedido que se mudara con su novia a la casa y eso lo había echo muy feliz.

La morena había quedado en irse con la rubia directamente a la casa, pero no habían dicho a cual de las dos, si a la mansión Fabray o al departamento de la morena. La morena sonrió cuando vio a su novia salir por la puerta grande del periódico, se veía tan hermosa, bueno Quinn siempre estaba hermosa.

R: Buenas tardes Srta. Fabray – estaba apoyada en el capo del auto, con su traje de agente y traía puesto unas gafas negras.

Q: Srta. Berry, usted como siempre tan puntual y tan sexi – se acercaba a la morena y le daba un pequeño beso en los labios - ¿Nos vamos? – se separo de la morena y esta asintió.

R: Si – la morena se bajo del capo y en eso una mujer pelirroja pasaba por el lugar.

-Morena, que buena que estas – hacia una mueca pervertida.

Q: ¿Qué dijistes? - la rubia salió a defender lo que es suyo.

-Que esta buena – volvió a repetir, mirando lascivamente a la morena.

Q: Deja de mirar a mi novia – la encaro.

R: Quinn cálmate – le pedía mientras la agarraba del brazo.

Q: ¡No me calmo!, ¡no tiene derecho a mirarte así! – ahora hacia pucheros.

-Rubia bipolar – le dijo la pelirroja.

Q: Mejor vete, ¡antes de que te golpee! – por poco y se le iba encima.

R: Ya Quinn – agarro fuerte a su novia y la otra salió corriendo - ¿Te vas aponer así cada vez que alguien me mire? – la soltó.

Q: Si, lo hare porque tu – la señalo – Eres mía, llámame egoísta, odiosa o lo que sea, pero no permitiré que nadie te separen de mi lado.

R: Eres adorable – la abrazo.

-Rubia que rico trasero tienes – un pervertido de pasaba por el lugar y miraba descaradamente el trasero de la rubia.

R: Oye tu, ¿Qué te crees?, deja de mirar a mi novia – encaraba al hombre, que ahora parecía asustado.

Q: Rachel cálmate – ahora era la rubia quien agarraba a la morena.

R: No me calmo nada, sabes, soy policía – sacaba su placa – Y te puedo llevar preso – el pobre hombre pasaba saliva.

Q: Rachel ya déjalo – intentaba llevarse a la morena al auto.

R: ¿Qué haces ahí parado todavía?, lárgate – hizo el amago de pegarle y el hombre a tropezones se fue del lugar – Ay que ver, que hay gente – se acomodaba el saco y la rubia la miraba con una ceja levantada - ¿Qué?.

Q: No nada – comenzó a caminar a la puerta del copiloto - Y yo que creí, que era la celopata – dijo antes de meterse al auto y la morena rodo los ojos, sabiendo a que se refería.

La rubia miraba con el ceño fruncido a la morena, hace diez minutos que conducía y no se dirigía ni a al departamento de la morena, ni a la mansión Fabray.

Q: ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? – conocía la ruta, pero no sabia, porque la morena estaba yendo en esa dirección.

R: Ya veraz – sonrió y siguió conduciendo, hasta que llegaron a uno de los condominios, mas tranquilos de Los Ángeles y la morena se estaciono, al frente de una casa muy bonita.

Q: ¿Rachel qué hacemos aquí? – no entendía nada.

R: Si te bajas, lo sabrás – se saco el cinturón de seguridad y se bajo, la rubia todavía confundida también lo hizo.

Q: Te vuelvo a preguntar, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – llego a la altura de la morena, que estaba frente a la casa.

R: Pues, vinimos a ver nuestra casa – miro a su novia para ver su reacción.

Q: ¿Qué?, ¿Nuestra casa? – no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

R: Si, como lo oyes Quinn, mi casa, tu casa – la señalo.

Q: Pero… ¿Cómo? – estaba confundida.

R: Estuve ahorrando desde que comencé a trabajar, con la finalidad, de algún día comprar mi propia casa y compartirla con la mujer que estaría conmigo toda la vida, ósea tu – la volvió a señalar – Y bueno como hace dos meses dijistes que… que querías tener hijos, pero que no querías que vivieran en una casa tan grande, así que me pareció buena idea comprarla, pero si no te parece bien, pues la devuelvo – empezaba a divagar – Aunque a mi gustaría vivir aquí, es decir, pienso que tu mansión es linda y agradezco que tu padre me reciba con los brazos abiertos y todo lo demás, pero me gustaría criar a nuestros hijos en nuestra propia casa, no se, me sentiría mas cómoda y… y no esta equipada, así que podremos compartir los gastos y esas cosas – seguía hablando, sin darse cuenta que Quinn sonreía – Pero si no quieres lo entiendo, podremos vivir en tu casa, aunque como te dije prefiero mil veces vivir aquí, es un lugar perfecto y tranquilo, quizás con el tiempo nos mudemos a la mansión… - no siguió hablando porque la rubia la callo con un beso.

Q: Quiero vivir aquí – se separo un poco, para mirarla a los ojos.

R: ¿En serio? – la abrazaba por la cintura.

Q: Si, no me importaría vivir debajo de un puente, siempre y cuando este contigo.

R: Entonces ¿Tenemos casa? – besaba la nariz de la rubia.

Q: Tenemos casa – sonrió y cerro el poco espacio, que quedaba entre las dos…

* * *

**El próximo capitulo será el ultimo, todavía no me decido, si escribir un epilogo o no… Gracias por leer :)**


	22. ¿Quieres?

**Gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Pensamientos en cursiva.**

**Descargo responsabilidades, los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si es mía…**

* * *

J: Entonces ¿se lo vas a pedir? – hablaba emocionada, mientras ella y Chelsea tenían a la morena en medio de las dos, sentada en uno de los muebles del departamento.

R: Si, no quiero esperar más – dijo emocionada.

Ch: ¿Y cuándo lo harás? – pregunto curiosa.

R: En esta semana, tengo preparado algo.

J: Cuenta, cuenta – quería saber todo.

R: No se los diré – se levantaba del mueble – Son unas bocas flojas, no quiero correr el riesgo de que le cuenten a Quinn.

J: Nos ofendes – se cruzaba de brazos.

R: Sabes que tengo razón Jane, por su culpa, Quinn se entero de la sorpresa que prepare para su cumpleaños y arruinaron todo – las miraba seriamente y Chelsea se hacia la aludida.

J: ¡Fue un accidente! – se defendió.

L: Si claro, como no, me tengo que ir – miraba su reloj – Nos vemos chicas – les dio un beso a cada una y salió del departamento.

…

Quinn estaba en el Lady Kisses, acompañada de Santana y Brittany y las tres estaban en sus sillas asoleadoras.

Q: Lo que oyen chicas, Rachel esta rara, ¿Y si me esta engañando? – le preguntaba a sus amigas preocupada.

S: Yo creo que estas exagerando, no creo a Rachel capaz, de hacerte algo así – intentaba hacerla entrar en razón.

B: Si Q, Rachie no haría algo así – acotaba la rubia.

Q: Pero es que, no se – se comía la cabeza – Esta actuando raro, susurra por el teléfono, se aleja de mi cuando lo contesta, ¿No es prueba de que me esta engañando? – quería llorar.

S: Creo que sigues exagerando – volvió a decirle, la rubia solo suspiro y se cruzo de brazos.

'_Pues tengo que averiguar en que anda, nadie me pone cuernos, mucho menos Terry. _

…

R: Por eso quería pedirle permiso, para llevarme a Quinn a Los Ángeles – la morena estaba en la oficina de suegro, en el periódico.

Ru: No tienes por qué pedirme permiso, estoy feliz de que al fin te hayas decidido a dar ese paso – sonreía.

R: Gracias, bueno yo creo que me voy, tengo que hacer todavía unas cosas – se paraba de la silla y Russel también lo hacia – Gracias por todo Russel – le estiraba una de sus manos.

Ru: No es nada, solo quiero que hagas feliz a mi hija – agarraba la mano de la morena.

R: Así será – sonreía y salía de la oficina.

'_Bien Rachel ya no hay vuelta atrás, ahora a llamar a tu madre._

…

La rubia llegaba a la mansión Fabray, todavía no se había mudado con la morena, a la casa que esta había comprado, no sabía los motivos, como la morena andaba muy misteriosa, no se enteraba de nada. Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando entro y vio a su novia, al pie de la escalera con una maleta.

Q: Lo sabia, sabía que me estabas engañando – comenzó a llorar.

R: ¿Qué?, ¿De que hablas Quinn? – no entendía nada.

Q: Por eso haz estado rara – caminaba de un lado para el otro.

'_¿Qué le pasa ahora?, estos ataques de bipolaridad me dejan sin poder reaccionar._

R: Quinn para, no sé de que hablas – se acercaba a ella.

Q: No me toques – se alejaba de ella – Claro, como no puedes con el cargo de conciencia, por eso te largas – la miraba seriamente.

R: ¿Cargo de conciencia?, ahora si te volviste loca.

Q: ¡No estoy loca! – se defendió.

R: Pero es que no te entiendo Quinn, te estaba esperando para irnos a Los Ángeles…

Q: ¡Me estas engañando!, espera ¿Qué dijistes? – no había escuchado bien.

R: ¿Crees que te estoy engañando? – tenia la boca abierta.

Q: ¿Nos vamos a Los Ángeles? – miraba de nuevo la maleta.

R: ¿Piensas que te engaño? – seguía incrédula.

Q: ¡Respóndeme! ¿Nos vamos a Los Ángeles? - volvió a preguntar.

R: Si…

Q: Entonces ¿No te vas a ir de la casa? – pregunto dudosa.

R: Claro que no, ¿Por qué piensas eso? – seguía sin entender nada.

Q: Es que… es que, haz estado rara, cuando te llaman por teléfono, te alejas de mi para contestar, cargas un misterio – vio como la morena se empezaba a reír - ¿De que te ríes? – frunció el ceño.

R: Eres adorable – la agarraba por la cintura – Yo nunca, escúchame bien Quinn, nunca te engañaría – besaba la nariz de su novia.

Q: ¿Me lo prometes? – hacia pucheros.

R: Te lo prometo – cerraba el poco espacio que quedaba entre la dos y la besaba apasionadamente – Ahora si, apúrate que nos tenemos que ir – se separaba de la rubia.

Q: Ok – sonreía y rápidamente subía las escaleras.

Los Ángeles…

Q: Rachel, ¿A dónde me llevas? – la rubia iba con los ojos vendados, mientras era guiada por la morena.

R: Solo camina si – sonreía por la impaciencia de la rubia.

Q: ¿Me trajiste a la playa? – sentía como la arena se metía, por sus zapatillas.

R: Si, pero sigue caminado – seguía guiando a su novia, hasta que paro en un punto determinado.

Q: ¿Por qué paramos? – pregunto e intentaba quitarse la venda.

R: No te la saques – le pedía, tomo aire – Ok, ¿Te acuerdas la primera vez que hablamos como la gente? – Sonreía – Y me pediste disculpas.

Q: Si, fue el día que, espera ¿Me trajiste a la playa que…

R: Si Quinn, ese día, fue en el que pude ver por primera vez en realidad como eras, pude ver que detrás de esa, chica odiosa y bipolar, estaba una chica especial – sonreía al igual que la rubia – Desde ese día nuestra relación ya no fue la misma y no para mal, sino que para bien, termine de enamorarme mas de ti, por esa razón te traje aquí, porque creo que es un lugar especial para nosotras – le quitaba la venda – Creo que deberías mirar atrás tuyo – la rubia la miro confundida, pero de todas maneras lo hizo, su boca se abrió de la sorpresa, cuando vio un inmenso corazón, adornado con piedras y flores en la arena, con las palabras ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?.

Q: Por Dios… - sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y se giro rápidamente a la morena, que ahora estaba arrodillada, con una pequeña cajita en sus manos.

R: ¿Quieres? – abrió la cajita.

Q: Si… si – dijo emocionada, la morena saco el anillo y se lo puso en el dedo a su novia.

R: Ahora serás mía para siempre… - no pudo decir mas, porque la rubia se le tiro encima para besarla.

Q: Te amo… Te amo – repartía besos por toda la cara de la morena…


	23. Para Siempre

**Este capitulo imagínenselo, como ustedes quieran, como dije antes, no soy buena describiendo cosas, así que ya saben ;D.**

**Los votos matrimoniales, me salieron medios raros ;), soy alérgica a las bodas, si soy media rara ;) y cuando los estaba escribiendo no sabia que poner :).**

**Gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Pensamientos en cursiva.**

**Descargo responsabilidades, los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si es mía…**

* * *

R: Quinn, podríamos hacer una boda sencilla – la morena estaba acostada en la cama de su novia e intentaba convencerla.

Q: ¿Boda sencilla? ¿Estás hablando en serio? – Caminaba de un lado para el otro, con una libreta en las manos – Yo quiero, que mi boda sea mejor que la de Kim Kardashian – suspiraba.

R: No creo que se buena idea, además, nosotras no somos famosas – no le parecía nada buena la idea de su novia.

Q: ¿Qué no lo somos? – Miraba a su novia – Por si no lo sabes, yo escribo una de las columnas más leídas de todo los Estados Unidos y tu – la señalaba – Eres una de las Agentes del NYPD mas sexis e importantes que hay.

R: En eso tienes toda la razón – se le subía el ego y la rubia rodaba los ojos.

Q: Como decía, quiero que mi boda, sea la mejor boda Gay de la historia – hacia gestos con las manos.

R: ¿Tenias que decir lo de Boda Gay? – la cuestionaba.

Q: Es una boda Gay, acéptalo – la apuntaba con una pluma y la morena rodaba los ojos.

R: Solo falta que me diga, que va a ver palomas volando por todos lados – hablaba pensando que lo hacia mentalmente.

Q: ¡Claro! ¡Palomas!, ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes? – Escribía en su libreta – Gracias mi amor, tu siempre tan linda – le sonreía y la morena volvía a rodar los ojos.

'_Yo y mi bocota._

…

J: ¿Tienes todo listo? – le preguntaba a la morena, mientras estaban en el departamento junto con Chelsea.

R: Si – respondía con desgano.

J: ¿Segura que tienes todo?, vestido, accesorios, zapatos, la ropa para la luna de miel, el ramo, condones…

Ch: ¿Condones? – la miraba confundida.

J: Si pues, no quiero ser tía tan joven – hacia gestos dramáticos y tanto la morena como la rubia, rodaban los ojos – Entonces, ¿Tienes todo? – volvía a preguntar.

R: Si Jane, ¡ya por favor! ¿Podrías tranquilizarte?, ¡me estás desquiciando! – Se agarraba la cabeza – Pareciera que fueras tu, la que se va a casar.

Ch: Si tiene razón, ya para – le daba apoyo moral a la morena.

J: Ya bueno, lo siento, es que no puedo creer que te vayas a casar – sonreía.

Ch: Ni yo – acotaba.

R: Y yo – también sonreía.

J: Pero me gusta Quinn mas que Karen.

Ch: A mi también.

R: Y a mí – suspiraba enamorada.

J: Serán muy felices, pero procura que tus hijos saquen tu personalidad, porque si te salen con el carácter de la rubia, pobre de ti – ella también había sido testigo de los ataques de bipolaridad, de la Srta. Fabray.

R: Ni me lo digas – no se lo quería ni imaginar.

Ch: Lo que si es verdad, es que serán unos niños hermosos y muy felices – sonreía, al igual que las otras.

…

S: Entonces, ¿No van a tener despedida de solteras? - estaban el habitación de la rubia, junto con Britt, acostadas en la cama.

D: No, con Rachel decidimos, que no era necesario – se encogía de hombros.

S: Aburridas – a ella no le había gustado para nada la idea.

B: Yo creo que esta bien – a ella todo le parecía bien.

S: Son unas aburridas y punto – sentenciaba.

Q: Nunca pensé que me casaría – comentaba – Y con una mujer – esta vez se reía.

S: Quién iba a creer que eras más Gay que el arco iris, parecías tan heterosexual y mírate terminaste comiendo va…

B: Santy – miraba seriamente a su novia.

S: ¿Qué? – Su novia solo negó – Mejor me callo – se cruzo de brazos molesta, Britt y Quinn solo rieron.

El día de la boda…

La mansión Fabray, estaba totalmente arreglada y lista para presenciar el momento más esperado por Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray, por sus familiares y por sus amigos. Quinn se había encargado de que todo estuviera perfecto, como ella quería, finalmente la morena había accedido a cada uno de sus caprichos, total quería que su rubia fuera feliz y de paso era feliz ella también.

R: Mamá ya – la morena intentaba apartar a su madre, para que no le terminara de arrugar el vestido de novia.

Sh: Es que estas tan hermosa – se emocionaba y unas cuantas lagrimas se le salían.

R: No llores – le pedía – Se te va a correr el maquillaje.

Sh: No lo puedo evitar – se limpiaba las lagrimas.

R: Ya si – como podía se abrazaba a su madre.

Sh: Soy y estoy tan feliz, de que hayas encontrado a una mujer como Quinn para casarte – se separaba del abrazo y miraba a su hija.

R: Yo también mamá, yo también – suspiraba, no podía esperar mas, para hacer a Quinn su esposa, la amaba tanto, no veía el momento de irse de luna de miel, hacerle el amor toda la noche y pasar el resto de su vida junto a ella.

Sh: Quiero dos nietos – pedía.

R: ¿Qué?, mamá ni siquiera me he casado - le parecía el colmo.

Sh: Pues bueno, ya lo sabes, quiero dos nietos, una niña y un niño – sentenciaba y la morena solo negaba con la cabeza.

…

Ru: ¿Puedo pasar? – asomaba la cabeza por la puerta, de la habitación, donde su hija se estaba arreglando.

Q: Claro papá – ya estaba arreglada y estaba esperando el momento, para salir del brazo de su padre y que este la llevara al altar, donde su morena la estaría esperando.

Ru: Estas hermosa – la miraba de arriba abajo.

Q: Gracias – sonreía.

Ru: Tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti, estaría tan feliz de presenciar este momento.

Q: Lo se – lo que daría porque su madre estuviera con ella.

Ru: No sabes lo feliz que estoy, la emoción que siento en este momento – unas cuantas lagrimas se le salían – Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, de todo lo que has conseguido, me haces el papá mas feliz del mundo.

Q: Gracias papá – se abrazaba a su padre.

-Srta. Fabray es la hora – alguien le anunciaba, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Ru: Vamos – le estiraba el brazo – No hay que hacer esperar a tu morena – la rubia sonrió y juntos salieron de la habitación.

La primera en salir fue la morena, acompañada del brazo de su madre y con su ramo de flores, tanto ella como la rubia habían decidido, llevar uno cada una. Todos los invitados se pararon y aplaudían, las damas de honor ya estaban en posición, quienes no eran mas que, Santana, Britt, Jane y Chelsea, el Juez ya estaba listo, la morena llego al altar, su madre le dio un beso y se fue a sentar junto a Dean.

J: Estas a tiempo de arrepentirte, mi auto esta estacionado en la entrada, también traje zapatos deportivos, así como Julia Roberts en Novia a la Fuga – le susurraba.

S: Si Bombón, Quinn es cosa seria, tendrás que soportarla toda tu vida – también le susurraba.

-Cállense – les pidieron Chelsea y Britt al mismo tiempo.

La marcha nupcial, se escucho, anunciado la entrada de Quinn, los invitados se volvieron a levantar para recibir a la otra novia.

'_Vaya Rachel, quien iba a creer que una mujer como Quinn, se casaría contigo, loco ¿no? y pensar que al principio la querías matar, claro ahora la quieres matar pero de amor y placer, pervertida, se ve tan hermosa y esa sonrisa, Dios, esta mujer será mi perdición._

La rubia a paso lento, caminaba junto a su padre, le sonreía a todos los invitados, como no hacerlo, cuando estaba viviendo el día más importante de su vida, llegaron a al altar, donde la morena sonreía como idiota.

Ru: Te entrego a mi hija, espero que la hagas muy feliz – le hablaba a la morena.

R: Eso esta echo – agarro la mano de su novia, Russel asintió y se fue a sentar junto a su novia - ¿Estás hermosa? – la miraba de arriba abajo.

Q: Tu también los estas – le guiñaba un ojo.

S: Podríamos comenzar de una vez, ¡por favor!, no quiero morir de diabetes – como siempre la latina echa la impaciente.

B: Cállate Santana – le recriminaba su novia y Santana se asusto, Britt casi nunca la llamaba así, solo lo hacia cuando estaba demasiando molesta.

Q: Puede comenzar – le dijo al Juez.

Juez: Hermanos y Hermanas, no debí decir eso – se corregía - Bueno estamos aquí para ser testigos de la unión en matrimonio, de estas dos mujeres…

R: Podría saltarse a la parte de puede besar a la novia - tanto el Juez, como la otra novia le dieron una mirada asesina – Eh siga… siga nomas – prefirió callarse, el Juez continuo con su discurso, hasta que llego la parte de los votos, llegaron los anillos a cargo de la madre de la morena.

Juez: Srta. Berry usted primero – la morena asintió, cogió el anillo, cogió la mano de su novia y empezó hablar.

R: Cuando llegaste a mi vida, creí que no podría conocer a una mujer mas odiosa que tu, razón por la cual no podrías gustarme – todos los presentes sonrieron – Eso creí hasta que bese por primera vez tu labios ¿lo recuerdas? – la rubia asintió – Fue la mejor pelea que he tenido – sonrió - Tenia miedo ¿sabes?, tenia miedo de enamorarme y que tu no sintieras lo mismo que yo. Pero hoy teniéndote así frente a mí, sé que todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotras, las cosas buenas y malas, han valido la pena. Te Amo Quinn y sé que prometerte que te amare toda mi vida, no será suficiente, porque sé que te amare toda la eternidad – se le salían unas lagrimas - Prometo cuidarte, respetarte, estar contigo en la salud en la enfermedad, en la riqueza en la pobreza y por sobre todo amarte con todo mi corazón, hasta que la eternidad nos separe – termino de ponerle el anillo y todos aplaudieron.

Juez: Su turno Srta. Fabray – la rubia asintió, cogió el anillo, cogió la mano de su novia y empezó hablar.

Q: Bueno primero que todo quiero que sepas, bueno esto ya lo sabes – sonrió - Que Te Amo y que eres el amor de mi vida - la morena sonrió - Rachel, llegaste mi vida en un momento, en que me sentía pérdida, un momento en el que me había convertido en una persona despreciable y sin rumbo, pero tu, con tu personalidad desesperante y tu paciencia, me enseñaste, que nunca es tarde para aprender de nuevo a vivir y amar – sonrió – Se que muchas veces me equivoque contigo y te trate de una manera que no te lo merecías, pero gracias a ti volví a ser, lo que siempre fui, una mujer llena de vida. Te Amo y no me canso de agradecerle a la vida, de que te haya puesto en mi camino, porque fuiste y sigues siendo mi Ángel Guardián. Y como tu dijistes prometerte que te amare toda mi vida, no será suficiente, porque sé que también te amare toda la eternidad.

S: Se me metió una basura en el ojo – sollozaba, todos la miraron - ¿Qué?, es la verdad - todos rodaron los ojos.

Q: Y prometo cuidarte, respetarte, estar contigo en la salud en la enfermedad, en la riqueza en la pobreza y por sobre todo amarte con todo mi corazón, hasta que la eternidad nos separe – termino de ponerle el anillo y todos volvieron a aplaudir.

Juez: ¿Rachel Berry acepta por esposa a la señorita Quinn Fabray? - pregunto

R: Acepto – sonreía como estúpida.

Juez: ¿Quinn Fabray aceptas por Esposa a Rachel Berry? – miro a la rubia.

Q: Acepto – también sonrió.

Juez: Por el poder que me confiere la iglesia y las demás iglesias, no debí decir eso – se corregía y todos lo miraban confundidos – Prosigamos, por el poder que me confiere el estado de New York, las declaró mujer y mujer o unidas en matrimonio, como ustedes quieran, puede besar a la novia – miro a las dos novias - En este caso las novias pueden besarse – termino de decir y las dos chicas se acercaron a besarse, sellando así, el capitulo mas importante de sus vidas, el que las mantendría juntas por siempre.

Q: Estamos casadas Sra. Fabray – dijo apenas se separo del beso.

R: Eso parece Sra. Berry, ESTAMOS CASADAS - se giro junto con su novia alzando los ramos y todos se acercaron a felicitarlas.

En la fiesta…

Todos estaban bailando al ritmo de la música de Foster The People, Quinn había movido cielo y tierra para que ellos estuvieran en su boda.

B: ES LA HORA DEL RAMO – grito Britt.

R: ¿Estás lista? – le pregunto a su novia.

Q: Si – le sonrió, agarro la mano de su esposa y juntas se fueron al escenario donde estaba tocando la banda.

R: agarro el micrófono – Todas las solteras colóquense en medio por favor – las primeras en llegar fueron Britt y Chelsea.

S: Esto no me esta gustando nada – veía lo entusiasmada que estaba su novia.

J: Ni a mi – también miraba a su rubia.

Q: Tranquilas, ahí dos ramos – veía como forcejeaban, se dio cuenta como Jane y Santana le hacían señas - ¿Qué dicen chicas? – les pregunto y todos los presentes las miraron.

S: Nada – se hizo la aludida al igual que Jane.

R: Bueno, aquí vamos – se ponía de espaldas y su esposa hacia lo mismo.

Q: Tengo una idea – miro a su esposa y esta la miro confundida – Cuando te lo diga tiras el ramo – la morena todavía confundida, asintió – A la una, a las dos y a las… - miro para atrás – Ahora – las dos tiraron sus ramos y los dos cayeron en las manos de Britt y Chelsea.

B: Si lo logramos – le decía entusiasmada a Chelsea.

Ch: Mira Jane lo conseguí – miraba a su novia.

J: Esta me la pagaras Berry – miro molesta la morena.

R: ¿Yo qué hice? – miraba a su esposa.

S: No fue Rachel, fue Quinn – entrecerraba sus ojos.

B: Santy ahora si nos podemos casar, tu lo prometiste – hacia pucheros.

S: Te das cuenta lo que hiciste Fabray, por tu chiste, ahora se quiere casar – se cruzaba de brazos.

R: Ahora entiendo – se reía - ¿Vamos? – su esposa asentía y la ayudaba bajar al escenario.

Ru: ¿Puedo bailar con la novia? – miro a la morena.

R: Claro – le dio la mano de su esposa a su suegro.

Q: Espérame – le dijo antes de irse.

R: Siempre – le guiño un ojo.

-Berry – escucho como alguien le hablaba.

R: Sue, no la había visto.

Su: Es normal, si solo haz pasado mirando a tu ahora esposa – veía como la rubia bailaba con su padre.

R: Es imposible no hacerlo – suspiraba.

Su: Te felicito Berry, haz logrado todo lo que te haz propuesto, tu padre y tu abuelo deben sentirse muy orgullosos de ti.

R: Sin Quinn nada de eso hubiera sido posible.

Su: Lo se, esa rubia te ha cambiado la vida y pensar que gracias a mi paso todo esto – dijo seriamente y la morena la miro confundida - ¿Qué?, es la verdad, si no te hubiera obligado a tomar el trabajo de guardaespaldas, no la hubieras conocido.

R: Bueno tienes razón, gracias Sue – le sonreía a la mujer, sabia que de una u otra manera tenia razón.

Su: De nada, es lindo servir de cupido, ¿Cuándo regresas de la luna de miel? – se puso seria.

R: En un mes creo – eso había acordado con su esposa.

Su: Bueno vete preparando, la oficina de capitán espera por ti – le guiño un ojo a la morena y se alejó.

R: ¿ESTA HABLANDO EN SERIO? – le grito, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

Su: Escuchaste bien Berry - sonrió.

R: ¡Oh por Dios!, ¡Oh por Dios!, lo hice, lo hice – brincaba de felicidad.

Q: ¿Qué te pasa mi amor? – estaba un poco confundida, por la actitud de su esposa.

R: Te amo, te amo – se abalanzo a su esposa y la abrazo.

Q: ¿Qué pasa? – se separaba del abrazo.

R: Soy la mujer mas feliz del planeta Quinn, no sabes lo feliz que soy, ¡Dios! te amo, te amo - ahora besaba tiernamente a su esposa.

Q: Yo también te amo mi vida, ¿Sabes que ahora será difícil separarte de mí? – colocaba sus manos en el cuello de su novia.

R: No me pienso quejar – colocaba las manos en la cintura de su esposa.

Q: ¿Segura? – mordía el labio inferior de la morena.

R: Esto es un para siempre Quinn – comenzaba a bailar.

Q: Para siempre – se besaron, sellando una promesa, una promesa que antes de ser dicha, en el destino ya estaba escrita.

* * *

**Próximo capitulo, Epilogo… Gracias por leer…**


	24. Epílogo

**Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me acompañaron en esta historia, sinceramente no tengo palabras para describir lo agradecida que estoy con ustedes.**

**Me he divertido mucho escribiendo esta historia, creo que tuve mis momentos buenos y mis momentos malos, quizás podría alargarla un poco mas, pero realmente creo que he tomado la mejor decisión en terminarla, motivos, no creo que sea necesario mencionarlos.**

**Quiero agradecer a las personas que en su debido momento me dejaron un comentario, las anónimas y las que siempre estuvieron allí animándome a que siguiera con esta historia, gracias muchas gracias… Nos seguimos viendo por ahí ;)**

**Por última vez en esta historia, descargo responsabilidades, los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si es mía…**

* * *

Una morena estaba afuera de su casa podando el césped, estaba de vacaciones y quería aprovechar ese tiempo haciendo algo productivo, el clima era perfecto para realizar esa actividad, ni mucho sol ni mucho frio. Le encantaba tener su casa presentable, tatareaba una música y manejaba como toda una experta la podadora hasta que…

-TERRY - escucho como la llamaban desde la puerta de su casa, se giro para ver quien la llamaba y vio a una rubia con el ceño fruncido y sus manos en la cintura.

'_Aquí vamos de nuevo, ¿Qué hice ahora?, no ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?, ¿no puede olvidarse de esos apellidos?, Terry esto, Perry lo otro grrrrr…_

R: Dime mi amor – pasaba saliva.

-¿Dónde esta mi chocolate suizo? – estaba muy enojada.

R: En… en una hora lo traen – vio como la cara de la rubia se transformaba.

-¡Una hora!, ¡Una hora!, Perry en una hora, voy y lo compro yo misma, me doy diez vueltas y de paso traigo pizza para la cena – la morena rodo los ojos.

R: Mi vida – se acercaba a la rubia – Deja se ser caprichosa – abría sus brazos y la rubia se tiraba a ellos – En una hora tu chocolate estará aquí – besaba su nariz.

-¿Lo prometes? – ponía cara angelical.

R: Lo prometo – esta vez le daba un beso en la frente.

-Te amo mami – le daba un beso en la mejilla a su madre.

'_Bipolar igual que su madre._

R: Y yo a ti mi ricitos de oro.

-¿Ricitos de oro?, no me gusta – fruncía el ceño.

R: ¿Cuál prefieres entonces?.

-Muñeca, porque cuando sea grande, quiero ser una muñeca como mi mami Quinn – vaya la niña era una digna Fabray.

R: Bueno tienes razón, serás una muñeca hermosa como tu madre – abrazaba mas a su hija.

-Y cuando tenga quince años, tendré muchos novios y novias – juntaba sus manos en un aplauso.

R: No, eso si que no señorita, no tendrás novio o novia, hasta que cumplas treinta años – no le gustaba para nada la idea.

-¿A los treinta?, pero si la tía Jane me dijo, que tu a los quince años ya habías tenido como cinco novias – volvía a fruncir el ceño.

'_Te voy a matar Jane._

R: Di, la tía Jane esta loca si, tu estas muy pequeña para tener novio o novia y ni así tuvieras quince, no saldrías con nadie hasta los treinta, es mi ultima palabra – sentenciaba.

-Veinticinco – comenzaba a negociar.

R: Veinticuatro.

-Veintidós, tómalo o déjalo – la morena se puso pensativa.

R: Esta bien – acepto, lo más probable era, que su hija a los quince años ya tuviera novio o novia, pero mientras tanto lo iba a evitar.

-¿A qué hora llega mami? – extrañaba a su mamá rubia.

R: A la noche mi amor.

-La extraño – hacia pucheros.

R: Yo también mi amor, pero sabes que ella esta trabajando, ¿Qué tal si vemos una peli? – le propuso.

-Pero la elijo yo – sonó como una orden.

R: Si… si – bajo a su hija de sus brazos – Anda ve poniéndola, mientras yo entro la podadora – le dijo, la niña asintió y entro rápidamente a la casa.

La morena vio la película con su hija, después llego el chocolate, la niña prácticamente se lo comió todo, incluso se embarro toda y de paso embarro a su madre, Quinn la iba matar pensaba la morena. A esta hora la morena ya estaba preparando a su hija para dormir, Quinn no tardaría en llegar y quería estar lista para recibirla.

-Mami me lees un cuento - la niña estaba en los brazos de su madre, ya con la ropa de dormir.

R: Claro que si mi amor – acostaba a su hija en la cama.

-Léeme el cuento de como se conocieron tu y mami– pedía.

R: Di ese cuento ya te lo sabes – terminaba de taparla.

-Pero es que me gusta, anda cuéntamelo si… si – ponía una a la que poco te puedes resistir.

R: Esta bien – se acostaba junto a su hija – Había una vez una hermosa princesa llamada Quinn, que vivía en una hermosa mansión - hacia gestos con las manos – Ella era una rubia, muy bipolar y caprichosa… - seguía contándole el cuento a su hija, cuando vio a Quinn, a su esposa, entrando a la habitación de su hija.

R: Shhhhh, se acaba de dormir – le señalaba a la mini rubia.

Q: ¿Otra vez el cuento de como nos conocimos? – se acercaba a la cama.

R: Tu que crees – sonreía y lentamente se paraba de la cama – Hola mi amor - agarraba a su mujer de la cintura y le daba un apasionado beso.

Q: Veo que me haz extrañado – colocaba sus manos en el cuello de su morena.

R: Te hemos extrañado – volvía besarla - ¿Ya cenaste? – le pregunto apenas se separo del beso.

Q: Si – se acostaba junto a su hija - ¿No te dio mucho trabajo? – miro a su mujer, que estaba parada a un lado de la cama.

R: No, aunque debo decirte, que tu hija esta muy caprichosa, no ha parado de llamarme Terry, Perry – se cruzaba de brazos, sabia que su hija se había aprendido esos nombres por culpa de Quinn, ya que esta, cada vez que estaba enojada la llamaba de esa manera.

Q: Claro cuando se porta caprichosa es mi hija, pero cuando se porta bien es tu hija - la morena rodaba los ojos.

R: Sabes que tengo razón.

Q: Si… si – se paraba de la cama – Hasta mañana mi amor – le daba un beso en la frente – Me voy a dar un baño – dijo y la morena la abrazo por la espalda.

R: ¿Nos bañamos juntas? – besaba el cuello de su mujer.

Q: Sabes que si – suspiraba por el contacto de los labios de su mujer en su cuello.

Una hora después, las dos salieron del baño, en este momento la rubia estaba sentada en la cama colocándose algunas cremas por el cuerpo, cuando sintió como su mujer se colocaba atrás de ella y comenzaba a darle masajes en la nuca.

Q: ¿No te cansas? – sabia por donde venia la cosa y le encantaba.

R: Solo te estoy dando un masaje – sonreía pícaramente, en un movimiento rápido la rubia se coloco encima de su mujer.

Q: ¿Sabes?, estuve pensando de que ya es hora de darle el segundo nieto a tu madre – mordía el labio inferior de la morena.

R: Ah si – llevaba sus manos a los pechos de mujer.

Q: Si y quiero que esta noche, nos pongamos a trabajar en ello, quiero que me embaraces – su respiración se empezaba a acelerar.

R: Pues que esperamos – en un momento rápido se coloco encima de la rubia, tendrían una noche larga, muy larga.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
